WHO CARES?
by Annea Granger M
Summary: “…I am so hot, tan taran tararara, I know that I am, tan taran tararara, I am so nice, tan tan, sexy, tan tan, I know I am, tan tan tan tan…ouhhhhhhh By Draco Malfoy
1. CASI SABOREANDO EL TRIUNFO

**_WHO CARES?_**

**CAPITULO 1. CASI SABOREANDO EL TRIUNFO**

"…I am so hot, tan taran tararara,

I know that I am, tan taran tararara,

I am so nice, tan tan, sexy, tan tan,

I know I am, tan tan tan tan…ouhhhhhhh"—(al ritmo de "I feel good" de James Brown)—Tarareando esta canción en su mente, el joven slytherin de cabello platinado a la altura de los hombros y sensuales e irresistibles ojos grises fríos como el hielo se levanto de la cama en la que estaba sin mirar a quien dejaba sobre esta para empezar a vestirse en la mas completa oscuridad, tomo su camisa blanca, la puso sobre el perfecto pecho que el quiddich le había retribuido después de siete intensos años de entrenamiento, se metió en sus pantalones dejando cubiertas sus larga y muy interesantes piernas, tomo su túnica y su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de ese cuarto con una enorme sensación de satisfacción reflejada en su rostro, cruzó la sala común y salió de la casa de los Ravenclaw para dirigirse hacia su habitación en la casa de los Premios Anuales.

Al llegar a la entrada de su morada dio un largo y pesado suspiro evitando tener que decir la contraseña que tanto le desagradaba…

—No volveré a dejar que esa Granger cambie la contraseña,…es tan ridícula, tan infantil, tan elemental, tan simple, tan insignificante—Se decía a si mismo mientras miraba el retrato que cuidaba la entrada—es tan, tan ahhhhhhhh a quien trato de engañar, ah si, a mi mismo-- es una estupidez-- en fin—"_sweet__ and little mustela furo" --_(es decir, dulce y pequeño hurón) murmuro casi avergonzado, situación en la que nadie lo podía llegar a ver sin salir con los pies por delante, pero bueno, estaba tan feliz que no dejaría que una cosa como esa le marchitara su gran placidez, casi lograba saborear el triunfo…

Draco corrió hacia su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso justo al frente de Hermione, cruzando descuidadamente la sala común…

--Es muy tarde para que un premio anual ande así por que si en el Colegio—dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba parada junto a una biblioteca en lo que parecia un intento por alcanzar un libro que estaba en el estante mas alto…

--Que? Me espías Granger, Acaso estas celosa? por favor, si quieres algo de mi no te preocupes solo pídelo que como buen caballero no te lo voy a negar…por mas que seas tu….-- dijo a la castaña con un toque de burla que mas bien parecía una seria invitación mientras se acercaba a ella de manera ágil…

--De que hablas hamster? Celosa? Yo? De ti? Por Merlín, acaso puedes decir una monstruosidad mas grande, ahhh, es cierto tus cortas neuronas no dan sino para que pienses que todas las mujeres están detrás de ti, discúlpame no recordaba que eres un niño enfermito!—decía fingiendo una seguridad que ni ella se creía a medida que retrocedía ante la enorme figura que se aproximaba…

--Hamster? Que te pasa? Tan nerviosa te pongo que no se te ocurre nada mejor? No lo niegues estás celosa! C E L O S A!—le dijo el rubio a la chica mientras llegaba al estante y tomaba un libro si perderla de vista, de hecho, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas pero ninguno mostraba ni la mas pequeña señal de retracción

---_QUE TE PASA HERMS?—_pensaba la chica mientras tu mirada permanecía fija en dos iceberg portátiles—_NO PERMITAS QUE HAGA LO QUE CREO QUE VA A HACER, HERMS!HERMS! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!...awwww, confirmado, mi cuerpo me ha abandonado, un cerebro dando ordenes al vacío…PERO LUEGO NO ME CULPES DE LO QUE PASE!---_

_---ESO ES DRACO…MAS CERCA…MAS …MAS…MAS.. AHHHHH NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, QUE ·$&/())(&$$ PASA CONTIGO?...ERES DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, EL MEJOR, NO HAY NADA QUE TE LO IMPIDA…si lo hay, esos ojos retadores, ohhh, por Merlín, ya HAS ALGO HOMBRE!—_

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, casi a punto de…. PUMMM---TOMA GRANGER, TU LIBRITO, y para la próxima búscate algo en que te puedas subir…No siempre voy a estar para rescatarte y ayudarte…Niña!—Dijo el Sly dándole a la Gryf el grueso libro que no alcanzaba y dejándola prácticamente fuera de lugar--- PERO QUIEN TE CREES IDIOTA, PARECE QUE LA PROMISCUIDAD Y EL EXCESO DE FIJADOR TE HAN AFECTADO AÚN MAS LO QUE QUEDABA DE CEREBRO,--- Gritó Hermione mientras su cuerpo volvía a obedecer lo que su cerebro ordenaba…

Draco llegó a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había dejado muy tenso a pesar de que NO lo demostraba en lo absoluto…esa Hermione tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, quizá era que no se dejaba de nadie, o que era tan inteligente, o que nunca esperaba nada de nadie y sin embargo parecía ser extremadamente cordial, demasiado para su gusto, o que era la única chica de Hogwards que no le miraba con los extraños ojos de borrego a punto de morir con que lo miraban todas las mujeres que conocía….--Por cierto—dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y levantándose de la cama para sacar de abajo del colchón lo que parecía ser una agenda forrada en piel negra de dragón australiano—Aquí estas pequeña!—dijo alegremente mientras la abría en la sección separada con una pluma….--Vamos a ver…Clio Riddick, Ravenclaw, para mi 100 puntos, para ella 70 puntos, la verdad esperaba mas, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer…siiiii…-- decía mientras apuntaba estos datos en su libreta en la que parecía tener todas sus conquistas, la casa a la que pertenecían, y cuantos puntos se merecían por su "comportamiento"-…Perfecto, ahora solo me falta una persona…Hermione Granger, y habré coronado sobre todo Hogwards, un momento, eso va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, esa chica es muy extraña….pero bueno señor Malfoy, para usted no hay nada imposible en este mundo!—aclaró mentalmente mientras guardaba la agenda, se alistaba para dormir y se metía en su cama…-No recuerdo la última vez que dormí toda la noche en este cuarto!-hace ya un buen rato desde que comenzamos el año escolar-…y mientras dijo esto sintió como repentinamente sus ojos se cerraban y se quedaba dormido con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la verdad se había portado muy bien hoy y merecía descansar…

---------------------------------------

Naranaranaranara Draco, Draco, Draco—(al son de "Batman")—En el momento en que el sexy rubio abrió los ojos, estas palabras salieron de su boca, no podía evitarlo estaba extrañamente obsesionado con su sex appeal y absorto en su mas reciente victoria, pero, repentinamente recordó que aún no obtenía su titulo, que le faltaba nadie mas y nadie menos que la única persona con la que se sentía vulnerable…

La verdad, Draco nunca entendió cuando su obsesión por molestar a Granger se había convertido en una necesidad por obtener su atención y después en algo mas que deseo por aquella Gryfindor, era algo así como que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sonreír, aunque ella creía que era simplemente que se burlaba de ella, el Slytherin sentía que cada vez que sus ojos se chocaban con los de ella una clase completa de pociones se llevaba a cabo en su estomago, simplemente no entendía como podía hacerlo sentir tan bien el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y sentir que estaba tranquila, ver a Hermione con otro hombre, por mas que fuera el mismo Neville, le producía un agudo dolor en el lugar donde para él únicamente se localizaba el músculo cardiaco, perfectamente podría recitar sin el menor temor a equivocarse los lugares que la chica frecuentaba durante la semana y el horario que le correspondía…

—Siiiiiií ya sé, soy P A T E T I CO!—Qué carajo me pasa! Es una simple chica, una esbelta y bien torneada adolescente, una muy inteligente y suspicaz mujer, una sexy…un momento! S-e-x-y…? algo anda mal conmigo, ohhhh, sip, necesito una ducha fria, muy fria y dejar de pensar en esas cosas sino me quedará muy difícil lograr mi record!—decía el chico mientras salía de su cama…

Malfoy tomó una larga y muy fría ducha en el baño que debía compartir con la castaña, suerte que hoy no tenía que correr ya que era domingo y no había salida a Hogsmade…pero miró la hora, el desayuno estaba a punto de terminar, debía correr, se moría de hambre!. Salió de la ducha y envolvió su cadera en una negra toalla que estaba al lado, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y no se percató que el agua se había salido de la tina por lo que, al correr se resbaló y cayó de rodillas y justo cuando se paraba…

---Vaya, vaya Malfoy! Haces realidad uno de mis mas oscuros deseos!—decía una joven que estaba en frente suyo…

--Cual Granger, acaso verme en toalla? O verme sin ella? Escoge, estoy a tu servicio—decía mientras levantaba los ojos a medida que se ponía de pie.

--Si claro! De hecho mi sueño es que seas mi esclavo sex….ESTAS MAL, que acaso en tu cabeza no hay mas que fijador ahogando tus neuronitas?—pero bueno, ahora me puedo dar el lujo de decir que he visto a Draco "El hurón" Malfoy de rodillas a mis pies!—decía Hermione mientras trataba de contener la burla…eso hasta que Draco se incorporó completamente, pues después de eso no pudo hacer nada pues una vez mas su cerebro se vió abandonado por su cuerpo, que a su vez se ruborizaba y sentía una corriente desde los pies hasta la cabeza…

--Aprovecha Granger, estoy en oferta, todo esto…—decía Draco mientras pasaba su mano de manera muy curiosa por su pecho para luego señalar todo su cuerpo--…completamente gratis—mirando a la joven de arriba abajo, estaba mucho mas linda que de costumbre, tenía unos jeans, unas botas negras y una chaqueta que hacía juego con los zapatos, todo resaltando las curvas que la genetica y la naturaleza le habían regalado a la joven, el rubio quedó completamente hipnotizado…

--Gracias pero paso! Carne de cuervo no acepto ni aunque me paguen por recibirla…en serio, simplemente no me gusta cualquier cosa—decía la Gryfindor con un dejo de burla mientras escudriñaba con sus ojos cada milímetro de la persona que tenía al frente—_Que bueno que con Harry y Ron aprendí a mentir con tanta naturalidad, Dios, pero que hombre, como puede concentrarse tanto en un solo hombre! Simplemente no es justo, tanto por dar y yo sin poder recibirlo…la ley de la vida!...snif—_Un instante después la chica giro sobre sus tacones y caminó hacia la salida de ese lugar…

--_Dí__ algo, DRACO DI ALGO!_—se decía a si mismo Draco sonrojándose paulatinamente mientras salía de su hipnosis y codificaba todo aquello que le había dicho Hermione—_Creo que necesito volver al baño, adiós desayuno, el agua no estaba lo suficientemente fría!—_

---------------------------------------

Las semanas trascurrían muy normalmente, el estudio era igual, sus amigos, no paraban de meterse en problemas, la convivencia con Malfoy era lo mismo, aunque para ser sinceros el joven no se portaba tan mal como antes, pero siendo aún más sinceros no le permitiría ni una ofensa por lo que permanecía a la defensiva con él y evitando verlo, así que las pocas veces que se lo topaba además de que un caldero se regaba en su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, siempre debía responder con negativas a las ofertas que el rubio le presentaba y que cada vez se le hacían mas tentadoras…

--Hermione deja de pensar eso, es Draco soy-perfecto-y-tengo-todo-lo-que–quiero-no-importa-lo-que-cueste Malfoy, no hay manera de que le intereses para algo mas que un oscuro y maquiavélico plan en tu contra…mejor aún un plan para acabar con todos los muggles del mundo, si, eso es, eso es…- se trataba de convencer a si misma la castaña que se encontraba metida en su cama alumbrada únicamente por un poco de luz de luna que se metía por la ventana que estaba justo en frente de su lecho.

—Eso no es cierto, no es tan inteligente como para planear algo así, además es tan sexy, tan interesante, tan misterioso, tan perfecto, tan, tan, tan… (suspiro) y cuando tiene el cabello húmedo y despeinado, se ve tan provocador!—se respondía mientras se giraba hacia el otro lado de su cama, el que se encontraba opuesto a la puerta.

--Por Dios! Nada mas escúchate, lo tuyo es un problema de hormonas, un despliegue del poder de estas!---No, que digo, es un derrame cerebral producto del tsunami hormonal que pasa por aquí y me desconecta completamente!---decía susurrándose a si misma, cuando un repentino ruido que se identificaba como el movimiento del pomo de la puerta la sacó de su autoconversación.

Hermione metió su mano debajo de la almohada donde escondía la varita, no podía darse el lujo de estar descuidada mientras compartiera casa con Malfoy, por su salud y su vida no podía hacerlo. Empuño la varita con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida dándole la espalda a quien ya había entrado a su cuarto.

El intruso se sentó en un borde de la cama, la chica se sentía observada completamente, suerte que su cobija la cubría. Pasaron varios minutos y nada sucedía por lo que la castaña decidió hacer una pequeña bromita. Hermione giró un poco quedando acostada hacia arriba con la cabeza hacia donde estaba sentado el rubio, este saltó del susto, pero se reintegró al notar que la joven seguía dormida.

--Draco—empezó a susurrar Hermione, esto hizo que el Sly se asombrara y prestara atención a lo que ella decía.

--Draco, Draco, OHHHH Draco! Como te deseo—en este momento la chica subía su todo de voz haciéndolo sonar bastante agudo—No tienes idea de cuanto te amo! Por que me desprecia tanto, no sabes cuanto me duele que el tú, el único a quien le daría todo lo que soy me trate como si yo fuera una estúpida o algo peor! Daría lo que no tengo por un beso tuyo, uno solo, un beso!---recitaba Herms mientras draco abría sus ojos con asombro y se tapaba la boca con las manos para no gritar…tal vez como burla, o quizá de la emoción…a decir verdad era una mezcla de ambas situaciones.

Draco se fue acercando a Hermione mientras esta divagaba en sus palabras, lo que él no notaba era que la joven tenía un ojo entreabierto y veía la proximidad a la que tenía al chico…Draco se acercaba, mas y mas, hasta que el espacio existente entre ambos pares de labios era notablemente inferior a un par de centímetros, en ese momento, la chica no se contuvo mas y soltó la mas sonora carcajada que una persona haya podido estuchar sin quedar algo sordo.

---Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj, que inocente eres Malfoy! En serio, eres algo lento, que digo algo, Muuuuy lento!---afirmó la Gryf al tiempo que se sentaba quedando de frente al ahora totalmente sonrojado Sly.

De repente, Draco tomo a Hermione de la cara con su mano de manera brusca y la tiró sobre la cama, el joven simplemente no podía de la rabia—NO JUEGES CONMIGO GRANGER, NO TE ATREVAS!—Le gritaba a medida que se acercaba a ella y disminuía el volumen de su voz---NO PODRÍAS CONMIGO NENA!--- y soltó el rostro de la castaña para luego pararse y salir del cuarto. Hermione simplemente se quedó paralizada en el lugar donde la había dejado.

Draco entró a su cuarto, precipitó la puerta y se tiró en su cama de manera horizontal dejando sus pies fuera del catre—Como se atreve a hacerme esto? Quien se cree? Que acaso por ser ella debo soportar todo lo que me dice y hace? Por que me duele tanto? Que pasa conmigo?—se preguntaba incesantemente mientras sus ojos hacían algo que nunca habían realizado antes, se dejaban nublar por lagrimas que luego cayeron por sus mejillas y mojaron su cabello a mismo tiempo que un fuerte y doloroso vacío se apoderaba de su estomago. Después de lo ocurrido ambos quedaron expectantes, pero lentamente terminaron por rendirse ante la oferta que Morfeo les brindó.

---------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Hermione abrió sus ojos para encontrase con un cuarto completamente iluminado, miró el reloj y saltó de su cama apresurada por arreglarse, no alcanzaría a desayunar si quería llegar a la clase de Transformaciones, se preguntaba porqué Malfoy no había azotado su puerta esa mañana para que ella se levantara si todos los días lo hacía, mas que como un favor, lo hacía como una forma de demostrarle que sería el primero en fastidiar su vida cada día.

La Gryf, salió hacia la sala común dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo pues sintió la necesidad de ir hacia el cuarto que estaba frente al suyo para revisar si Malfoy ya había salido, o si por el contrario lo ocurrido el día anterior lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de suicidarse—Por Dios mujer es Malfoy! No eres nadie para él! No haría algo así por ti—pensó mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de su compañero. Hermione se aterró al verlo acostado de esa manera, por lo que decidió despertarlo…

---OYE MALFOY, SE HACE TARDE, DEBEMOS IR A CLASES, OYE QUE PEREZOSO ERES NIÑO! ACASO ESTAS SORDO! LEVANTATE, L E V A N T A T E!—Pero no recibió respuesta así que entró al cuarto y sacudió al rubio, pero no respondió, repitió la operación un par de veces, pero rendida, se sentó al lado del joven,--OYE MALFOY, NO TE HABRAS SUICIDADO POR LO QUE OCURRIO ANOCHE! O SIIIII, LO HICIST…- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él casi segura de que ante esto si respondería. Efectivamente, no pudo terminar su frase pues Draco tomó su mano y en una ágil maniobra digna de respeto tiró a Hermione en la cama y se puso sobre ella…

---Dime una cosa Granger…Que sientes por mí?—dijo el joven con voz seductora, casi irresistible…

---Esteeeee…pues…Te odio, sip, te odio, me fastidias, demasiado, mas de lo que Janice podría llegar a fastidiar a Chandler! Me pareces mas detestable que Bush, lo siento pero es cierto!---afirmó la chica viendo la cara de desconcierto que su acechador ponía.

---Janice fastidia que? Bushh…Que, Oye de que hablas tu? Que o quienes son esos?—Preguntaba el joven con una expresión de intriga que no le restaba interés a la escena.

---Janice-Chandler-FRIENDS?...Bush-bastardo-Estados Unidos, que no sabes nada del mundo Muggle?—preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

---La verdad no,--sinceró el rubio que permanecía sobre la castaña.

---Deberías conocer un poco el mundo muggle, dejarías de odiarlos tanto como lo haces, algún momento de tu vida debes ir allá!—afirmó la chica que empezaba a sentirse incomoda con la postura.

---Sip, como sea—cerro Draco dándole a la chica un beso que se sentía como una invitación a abandonar su hasta ahora feliz estado de pureza, ella no hizo mas que responder el beso, quedando sumergidos en el mas extraño, intrigante y atractivo asunto que pudieran compartir en algún momento ellos dos.


	2. ¿PARTE DEL PLAN?

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON, SI DEJAN MAS COMPLETO LA HISTORIA SUPER RAPIDO, MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOOOOOOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**

NOTA PERSONAL: LAS CANCIONES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTAN ESPECIALMENTE INSPIRADAS EN MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, POTTER-POOH Y LAURA MALFOY15 A QUIENES QUIERO MUCHISISISISSISISISISISISSISIISISISISISISMO, AH... Y NO SE LES OLVIDE VISITAR LOS FIC LA NIÑERA (BY LAURA MALFOY15) Y COMO BESAR A UNA SERPIENTE (BY LAILA&GRINCHY)

Y DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN, DRACO MALFOY ES MIO... AUNQUE SEA EN MIS SUEÑOS

NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJARME REVIEWS SI QUIEREN VER UN XTREME MAKEOVER DE DRACO MALFOY, SE VA A VER MUCHO MEJOR, SOLO SI DEJAN REVIEWS, SINO DEJO A HARRY POTTER DE PROTAGONISTA... REVIEWS! POR LA SALUD DEL FIC. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!...

**CAPITULO 2. ¿PARTE DEL PLAN?**

Mientras el beso se prolongaba casi dejando a los jóvenes sin respiración, la sensación que recorría el cuerpo de cada uno de estos era increíble, una corriente eléctrica súper densa cruzaba desde sus piernas hasta sus cabezas haciéndose mas intenso a medida que subía y bajaba dicho voltaje…

--_Hermione__, no se supone que deberías de apartarlo y decir algo, esto no esta bien, nada bien! No me ignores!—_le decía una pequeña voz a la chica en su cabeza—_Nena es en serio, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después, por favor, el futuro es muy prometedor! WOW, UFFF, NO SABÍA QUE SE PUDIERA HACER ESO, EN VERDAD ESTE CHICO SABE LO QUE HACE, NO PUEDO CREERLO, MALFOY BESA COMO LOS DIOSES!—Un momento…MALFOY!---_entonces la Grifindor que en ese momento tenía las manos puestas en el pecho del rubio, hizo uso de una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía hasta el momento y empujó al joven, quién, tras rehusarse terminó por ceder ante la chica, aunque su fuerza no hubiera levantado ni uno de sus dedos si el lo hubiese querido…

--QUE PASA NENA?—Preguntó Malfoy notando que durante el tiempo que duro el beso había olvidado su facultad para respirar por lo que su voz se entrecortaba…

--NO ME LLAMES NENA, QUE INSOLENTE ERES MALFOY, COMO TE ATREVISTE A BESARME!QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE SOPORTO?—Trataba de gritar la chica al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento con una enorme sensación de emoción que la invadía, la verdad hubiese deseado que ese momento nunca hubiese terminado, que Draco no fuera un Malfoy y poder seguir como estaban hasta que el aire de sus cuerpos se hubiese terminado.

---PE…PE…PERO, PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA GUSTADO A TI TAMBIÉN, ACASO NO RESPONDISTE, QUE NO TE GUSTO NI UN POQUITO?- preguntaba Draco mientras un sentimiento de angustia le martillaba la cabeza, la chica se limitaba a mirarlo—CONTESTAME, NO TE GUS…-Repentinamente el joven se vio interrumpido por Hermione, que al no poder contenerse lo tomó del cuello y lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez la castaña controlaba la situación, Draco estaba tan sorprendido que la chica tornó las circunstancias a su favor, así que ambos rodaron por la cama y ella se coloco encima de él.

Al finalizar el largo y apasionado beso, la Grifindor quien era totalmente consiente de lo que hacía, cuestión que era bastante extraña en ella para momentos como ese, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rubio despeinado y con una expresión que conjugaba sorpresa con un placer enorme.—Oye, a decir verdad, no es que me gustes, de hecho no eres para nada mi tipo, simplemente no besas nada mal…y oportunidades como estas no se desprecian—le susurró al oído al slytherin.

En seguida la joven se levantó, acomodó su túnica y se dirigió al salón de clases sin más nada por decir…él, por el contrario estaba totalmente sorprendido con la actuación de la chica, simplemente no entendía como una mujer como ella podía tener tanta actitud, se sentía usado, por primera vez en la vida se sintió el objeto de placer de otra persona, eso le mortificaba, pero a la vez le emocionó al caer en cuenta de que persona se trataba.

Draco se organizó rápidamente y se dirigió a clases. Ya había perdido una lección completa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora debía dirigirse a la de Transformaciones que tenía que ver con los de Ravenclaw, la idea no le emocionaba, pero que mas podía hacer, mas allá de ser el "Hombre mas sexy del Universo conocido" debía responder a su padre académicamente, ya que este, después de tanto luchar por manipular el camino de su hijo, había optado por dejarle hacer lo que quisiese en su vida con la única condición de que respondiera fructíferamente en el estudio. Así, Malfoy salió de su casa para encontrarse con sus "amigos" y Pansy, esa chica era un caso extraño, algo así como un chicle que entre mas pisoteaba, mas se le pegaba.

---------------------------------------

Los día pasaban tan rápido que no le daban tiempo para pensar mucho como debía modificar su plan para conseguir lo que quería, le petrificaba la idea de no lograrlo, pero le asustaba aún mas todos aquellos sentimientos que se despertaban en el cada vez que se encontraba a su compañera de casa bajo cualquier situación.

No se tomaba mucho tiempo para estar con sus amigos, ahora lo que mas e interesaba era no perder de vista a la joven con quien cruzaba muchísimas miradas al día, se sentía tan idiota siguiéndola para ver lo que hacía, se estaba comportando como algunas de esas chiquillas con las que había compartido sus fluidos corporales, le pesaba en el orgullo, nunca había sido así, jamás había estado tan interesado en una persona, hasta se atrevía a levantarse cada día a media noche para ir al cuarto de Hermione y verla mientras dormía…-Mi sexy y sensual amigo—se decía a sí mismo—Das pena ajena, me produces lastima, de verdad que hay personas tristes, patéticas, decadentes y tú…Que $&/()))(/&$ te ocurre, ni que fuera la maga mas bonita, de hecho no tiene nada que ver con las mujeres que te interesan y aún así…- se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del baño en el que se encontraba se abrió de par en par dejándolo descubierto en la tina donde trataba de relajarse, y desacalorarse de lo que continuamente le mortificaba…

--Ohh, Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí, te juro que no tenía ni idea, en serio—decía Hermione con una seña de burla en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la tina donde estaba Draco—_Claro que no, no tenía ni idea, nop, para nada, yo soy muy inocente y no le oí desde afuera hablando, yo Hermione Granger no tengo ni el mas remoto interés en verle…JA, que buena soy con eso de los sarcasmos—_Te oí hablando en voz alta y supuse que estabas en tu habitación con una de tus amiguitas, por cierto, estas solo, te estas enloqueciendo?—decía la muchacha que no podía alejar sus ojos de la imagen que veía en la tina

--Pues Granger…- decía Draco de lo mas calmado—para haberme cogido de improviso en el baño no te ves para nada sorprendida, que se me hace que querías verme…PERO POR QUE SOLO VERME, VEN ACOMPAÑAME!—

---_Ya quisiera yo poder hacerlo, mmmmm, que niño—_cuantas veces te dicho que no me gusta recibir basura, deja de decir estupideces y acaba de bañarte que te van a salir escamas, además tienes que alistarte para el baile de Halloween, acuérdate que debes vestirte como muggle…sabrás hacerlo verdad?—

--Pero por supuesto que se como vestirme!—le respondió—Por cierto, quién fue el ingenuo que escogió la temática del baile de este año?—reparaba Draco ignorando la circunstancia en la que estaba…

--No se, pero a decir verdad es muy simple, de hecho, es como para dejar a un lado las túnicas, además, creo que el director lo hace para que ALGUNOS le pierdan el fastido a los muggles—afirmó Hermione en un extraño tono amable—Muévete, que se te va a hacer tarde!—Finalizó la chica saliendo del baño.

--o.k., estoy hasta el cuello, que hago, supongo que me vestiré como cuando estoy en vacaciones, y si meto la pata, por Merlin, soy Draco Malfoy, hasta eso se vería bien en mi—pensó Draco mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su cuarto.

La hora del baile se llegó y Draco salió de su cuarto como mejor se pudo arreglar, busco a Hermione pero no la encontró por lo que supuso que ya habría salido, así que simplemente salió en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Draco llegó al Gran Comedor se sorprendió de todo aquello que vio, la mayoría de las cosas eran nuevas para su conocimiento---Creo que eso de los muggles podría llegar a gustarme—Dijo revisando todo el lugar.

---Drackie, Sweetie! Por aquí!—Le gritó Pansy desviando su atención, así que no tuvo mas que dirigirse donde requerían su presencia.—Que cosa mas horrible no te parece Cariño—le dijo la rubia.

--De hecho me parece que es interesante Pansy—dijo fríamente Draco.

--oh, pues a decir verdad a mi también—Corrigió presurosamente la chica.

--Pansy— le dijo Draco con desprecio

--Si?—Preguntó ella ansiosa.

--Cállate—Y diciendo esto se alejó de la chica.

Draco continuaba buscando a la chica que lo mortificaba y no lograba localizarla, de repente empezó a sonar una canción muggle muy extraña pero llamativa y que indudablemente llevaba a bailar…

…you can find me in the club,

Bottle full of Bubb,

Mama I got the X if you in da takin drugs,

Im ina having sex I aint ina maken love,

So come give me a hug if u ina getting rubbed…

De repente la vio, estaba extremadamente sublime, esa chica si que tenía la facultad de superarse a si misma en belleza, a decir verdad, en todo, tenía una falda de Jean que no pasaba su rodilla, unas botas de tacón color negro, tenía aquella chaqueta con la que la había visto antes, una blusa blanca y una corbata azul que combinaba con su falta. Los rizos castaños caían por su espalda, el maquillaje muy natural resaltaba sus facciones, y su sonrisa estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre. Draco quedó simplemente atónito al ver a esta chica en la pista de baile, ella por su parte se movía de una manera excepcional, casi que con maestría al son de la canción que sonaba.

Draco sintió la necesidad de aproximarse a ella, pero en ese instante un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas con un aro en la ceja izquierda que resaltaba sus ojos, de la misma estatura y contextura corporal del rubio, se le acercó, abrazándola por la cintura y acercando a su oído para decirle algo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y riera de manera desenfrenada para luego abrazar a este joven por el cuello.

El hecho hizo que Draco se enfureciera con el que estaba vestido de jean desgastado, zapatillas de skate, una correa con taches, una camisa negra acompañada de una corbata blanca y una chaqueta del mismo material del pantalón…--Maldito Potter, si pudiera te mataría en este preciso momento para que no te le acerques a mi chica—dijo el Sly entre dientes—Un momento, mi chica? Si, por que no?—

En ese mismo instante una joven de ojos rasgados y cabello negro, un tanto mas corta de tamaño que Draco se acercó a este reparándolo completamente.—Dray, cariño, como has crecido, estas realmente atractivo…---comentaba la joven con un tono de voz que hacia mención a un intento fallido por sonar seductora, mientras miraba a joven que tenía su cabello cogido en una cola de caballo un tanto baja, haciendo que unos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su cara, portaba unos pantalones negros de cuero que se ajustaban a sus piernas, una camisa blanca con el cuello levantado y una gabardina del mismo estilo de los pantalones.

--Cho Chang, cuanto buen tiempo sin vernos!—Dijo Draco sin la menor emoción en sus palabras,--Creí que me había librado de ti, que haces aquí?—

--Pues fui invitada a la fiesta como algunos ex alumnos, que no te agrada verme?—inquirió Chang.

---Ehh, dejame pensarlo,…mmmmm, la verdad…NO! No me alegra, de hecho hubiera preferido tenerte lejos, aún no me repongo de lo mal que la pasé contigo, para serte sincero tienes le puntaje mas bajo de todos!—Dijo Draco con odio.

--De que hablas, que ocurre?—Preguntó la joven sin entender,--ven acá dame un beso –insistió Cho, resistiéndose al rechazo que el rubio le brindaba

---

--Herms, debo decirlo, ERES UNA EXPERTA BAILANDO ESTE TIPO DE MUSICA!—Le dijo Harry a Hermione al oído, pues en repetidas ocasiones lo había dicho a distancia pero la chica no le entendía gracias a la música.

--JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…En realidad no soy una experta, solo me dejo llevar por el ritmo, esos si ignorando lo que la canción dice, Vamos Harry, no es tan difícil, déjate llevar pequeño!—Dijo la Griyfindor pasando sus brazos por el cuello del joven que pasaba los seis pies de altura.

--Si tu insistes! Debo creerle a mi mejor amiga—Dijo el moreno

Repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por Ron que bailaba con Parvati, quien ahora era su novia.—Han visto eso, no se que es mas repulsivo, si que sean ellos o que se estén besando—Afirmó el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Draco y Cho.

--Simplemente repulsivo—Dijo Harry completamente superado.

--No se como puede Malfoy besar esa cosa—Dijo Parvati casi carcajeándose

Hermione se limitó a verlos sintiéndose más que morir por dentro. En seguida notó que la mirada del rubio se centraba en ella por lo que precisó abrazar a Harry con todas las fuerzas que tenía, que eran muy pocas, acto seguido sacó un sonrisa de donde no tenía idea y fingió la mayor de las alegrías—_VES, LO SABÍA, ES UN MALDITO, UN PERRO, UN DESGRACIADO, UN "·$&/((/&$,--OYE, CALMATE NO ES NADA TUYO, NO ES NADA TUYO, NO SIENTES NADA POR EL, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOP—_En ese momento un nudo se hizo en su garganta y un par de lagrimas se salieron sin su permiso, afortunada o desafortunadamente la música cambió bruscamente dejando una canción perfecta para la posición que tenía con su moreno amigo…

…I´m not a perfect person,

There are many things I wish I didn´t do,

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know…

------

Draco se soltó como pudo sin poder contener la furia que le acompañaba---QUE TE PASA IDIOTA, CON QUE PERMISO ME BESAS! TU NO ERES NADIE Y NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE HACERLO! MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MI!—Le gritó a la morena, luego levantó la vista y notó como Hermione lo miraba aterrada luego advirtió como esta abrazó a Harry casi llevada por una completa emoción.

El rubio sintió como el mundo se le caía encima, pero luego vio la cara de la chica iluminada por dos gotas de agua que caían por sus ojos y su corazón latió con más velocidad que nunca. Un instante después se dio con que la castaña estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor a paso acelerado y caminó tras ella.

--Que pasa Granger, recordar tus raíces te ha enfermado, por que debo confesar que me siento indispuesto gracias a esta patraña---Le dijo Draco a la chica—_SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER UN IDIOTA?...(silencio mental)… SERÈ MUY HERMOSO PERO PARECE QUE SIP, SOY UN IDIOTA--._

--Déjame en paz Maldito Hurón, no quiero verte en este momento!- Dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada por su llanto.

--OHHH, PERO POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! ESTAS LLORANDO! QUE OCURRE, TE DISTE CUENTA QUE TU NOVIO EL CARA RAJADA ES UN IDIOTA, BUENO, PUES TE TENGO NOTICIAS, ERES LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARSE!- Dijo Draco arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

--NO IDIOTA, NO LLORO POR HARRY, EL NUNCA ME HARÍA SUFRIR…- le respondió con gritos la castaña—Lo hago por ti maldito…---terminó casi susurrando.

--Que dijiste?—Preguntó Draco atónito

--Lo que oíste, y si no lo oíste, pues lo siento por ti---Dijo Hermione fríamente.

--No, si lo oí, solo que no entiendo…No que me odiabas…--Preguntó el Rubio.

--NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA, ES QUE ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE? NO ENTIENDES NADA?...VAYA, EN VERDAD ERES RETRASADO Y YO QUE LO DECÍA BURLANDOME—Afirmó la castaña arrastrando cada grito que decía.

--Necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches—dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras cogía a Hermione por el brazo, la cual estaba a punto de irse del lugar.

--No tengo nada que hablar contigo, no pienso escucharte, aléjate de mi por favor Malfoy, no pienso caer en ti jueguito, no voy a ser una mas de tu lista, no voy a regalarte el titulo tan fácilmente, no podrás conmigo, Lo se todo y no voy a irme a la cama contigo—Confesó Hermione dejando a Draco completamente atónito y si respuestas.—Que? No tienes nada que decirme?—

--Como lo supiste? Eso es lo que crees de mi?—Preguntó el Joven mientras sentía como algo dentro de el era arrancado en carne viva produciendo un dolor incontenible…--No pienso decirte nada de eso, solo escucha lo que dice esa canción, escucha el coro, no se quien la canta, no se de donde son, no se como se llame la canción, no se absolutamente nada, pero eso es definitivamente todo lo que quiero que sepas de mi…--

…Im sorry that I hurt you

It´s something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That´s why I need you to hear…

I´ve found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason it´s you…

--Solo escúchala… se que no soy el mejor hombre, se que doy asco, que me acosté con todas solo por gusto, por ser el mejor del colegio, se que doy vergüenza, que no me merezco ni siquiera tus palabras, SI NO PUEDO NEGARTE QUE ESTABAS ENTRE MIS PLANES, QUE TE QUERÍA PARA CONSEGUIR SER EL MACHO MAS MACHO DE HOWARDS, LO HACÍA, PERO YA NO, LAS COSAS SE SALIERON DE CONTROL, NO PUDE, NO PUDO, YA NO QUIERO, NO ME INTERESA NADA, NO QUIERO SABER DE ESO, NO PUDE CONTENERME, NO QUIERO SEXO, NO QUIERO ABUSAR, QUIERO ALGO SINCERO, QUIERO SER HONESTO, QUIERO SER YO EN REALIDAD, FUE TU CULPA, FUE UNICAMENTE TUYA…--El joven hablaba aumentando el volumen de la voz y su desesperación con esta, Hermione lo miraba atónita…

--The Reason de Hoobastank—dijo la muchacha que empezaba a sentirse incomoda con la declaración

--QUE?—Preguntó Draco desesperado

--La canción, se llama The Reason y es de Hoobastank—afirmó la castaña.

--ESO NO IMPORTA, LO QUE IMPORTA HERMIONE ES LO QUE SENTIMOS, LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YO….---_DILO DRACO, TU PUEDES, TU ERES UN HOMBRE, DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN ES JUSTO SENTIRLO, HAZLO, DILO— _pensaba el joven rubio mientras se confesaba--LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YO…


	3. CONFESIONES

**HOLA! Aquí va un nuevo capitulo del fanfic, espero que les guste…**

**Aunque lo duden estas cosas pasan en la visa real! Como? No se, pero pasan…así que disfruten de todo lo que tendrán que hacer Draco y Hermione. **

**Gracias a todos por los rewievs que han dejado…les prometo que voy a terminar la historia con la misma calidad con la que va…pero, para eso falta muuuuuuuuuuucho! Jejejeje.**

**Ahhhhhh, debo aclarar la primera canción que suena (suena, jejejejejeje, si claro!) en el capitulo pasado es IN DA CLUB de 50 CENT, la puse por que es imposible no moverse cuando se escucha!**

**DUDAS? INQUIETUDES? SUGERENCIAS?...REVIEWS!**

**Ahwhh y lo que no quería decir…todos los personajes son de Rowling…PERO DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN DRACO ES MIOOOOOOOOOOO! Jejejejejejeje…muacata muacata muacata…**

**Ahora si…**

**CAPITULO 3. CONFESIONES**

--LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YO…ES QUE YO, HERMIONE YO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO, SI, ESO ES, QUIERO QUE COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO, SIN INSULTOS, QUIERO UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER AMIGOS—Dijo el Sly que sentía su corazón en la garganta—_Y ESE ES TODO EL HOMBRE QUE SOY, EN VERDAD QUE NUNCA DEJO DE SORPRENDERME, UN APLAUSO PARA DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY EL LOOOSER MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO._

--Eso es todo? Quieres ser mi amigo?—Pregunto la Gryf algo, que algo, bastante decepcionada—Lo siento pero no…no puedo confiar en ti Malfoy, quien me asegura que esto no es una trampa, que puedo darte mi amistad? AHHH, y no me digas Hermione—

--Por favor…—dijo en un tono que nunca antes había usado—Déjame intentarlo Hermione, déjame ser tu amigo, sino podrás lanzarme un gran hechizo, lo juro…por favor Hermione---_MUY BIEN, AHORA RUEGAS, VAMOS PROSPERANDO AMIGUITO…QUE IDIOTA ERES, EN SERIO, DAS LASTIMA.—_Dime Draco, como quieras, pero dame una oportunidad.

--Esta bien—dijo vacilante la muchacha,--pero nadie puede saber que somos amigos.

En ese momento Draco se acercó a Hermione de manera muy dulce y sutil haciendo que esta se asustara bastante, entonces la tomo por la cintura con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda retiraba algunos cabellos que se habían adherido a su cara producto de las lagrimas…

---_NO PUEDE SER HERMIONE, LO VA A HACER, TE VA A BESAR…COMO ANTES! Y NO QUE QUERÍA SER TU AMIGO, BUENO, PERO NO IMPORTA, LA VERDAD NO ME QUEJO SI VAMOS A SER ESTE TIPO DE AMIGOS!—_Penaba la chica mientras se dejaba deleitar.

--_VAMOS, ESO ES! PLANTALE EL BESO MAS INOLVIDABLE DE SU EXISTENCIA, QUE CADA VEZ QUE PIENSE EN TI SE ERICE AL RECORDAR ESE BESO! VAMOS GALAN—_Pensaba el muchacho cuando se acercaba a la cara de la joven--_…NO, NO, NO….no seas cobarde, te estas comportando como un idiota! NO TE ATREVAS A ARREPENTIRTE MALDITO HURON! ….AHHHHHH, YA LO HICISTE, GALLINA!—_Se decía a si mismo Draco a medida que cambiaba la dirección del beso, el cual termino siendo colocado en la mejilla de Hermione de manera muy encantadora…

---_WHAT, WHAT THE HELL!—_Pensaron los dos al tiempo cuando la acción había finalizado…--_QUE PASO?—_

--Gracias por dejarme hacer eso, creo que es la mejor muestra de mis intenciones—Dijo el rubio a medida que soltaba a la joven—_Comprobado, la estupidez es proporcional al tamaño, Por que dijiste eso, te comportas como un inexperto!—_

--No hay problema, solo demuéstrame que eres una buena persona…Ahora, debo volver al baile, pues les dije a los muchachos que iba al baño y pues, en el baño no suelo demorarme tanto, ves?—Le dijo la joven de manera muy tranquila mientras pensaba –_Listo, ya conoces sus intenciones contigo, solo quiere ser tu amigo, solo eso, acaba de demostrarlo…no te ilusiones mas…Upps, too late!—_Solo recuerda portarte indiferente, no quiero que Harry y Ron sospechen que somos amigos…O.K., nos vemos en la casa, bye—

----------------------------------------

--HOLA D, COMO TE FUE EN TRANSFORMCIONES HOY?—Preguntó entusiasmada Hermione, la verdad eso de ser amiga del Sly no era tan malo como parecía, bueno, descartando el hecho de que debía contenerlas ganas de saltarle encima por lo atractivo que era, que debía ignorarlo ante los demás lo cual era bastante difícil, también debía conformarse con ser una simple amiga, cuando en realidad ella se moría por ser mucho mas aunque el no lo quisiera…

--PUES, …BIEN, SUPONGO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME DEJARON UNA TAREA ENORME PARA MAÑANA Y NO LA ENCUENTRO—Respondió Draco que estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios de la sala común que compartían. Cuando Draco levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y chocó con los ojos de Hermione no pudo evitar la vergüenza, si algo era cierto era que sus ojos se cruzaban en repetidas y extensas ocasiones en el día con los ojos miel de Herms, simplemente no podía evitar verla desde la distancia y al tenerlos tan cerca sentía la necesidad de tomar a la dueña de esos ojos y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero lo detenía la sola idea de pensar que únicamente lo veía como un amigo. Y lo que era aún peor, ni siquiera como un amigo importante, pues jamás superaría a Harry o a Ron.

--PUES SIQUIERES TE PUEDO PRESTAR EL LIBRO QUE ME REGALO McGONAGALL, APUESTO QUE ALLI SEGURO LO VAS A ENCONTRAR—Dijo Hermione aún entusiasmada—Solo que eso va tener que ser mas tarde…-

-

--Y eso por que, Que acaso en este momento me tienes una propuesta mas indecente que me haga olvidar de mis labores?—Preguntó Draco olvidando todos los temores que le invadían al tener a la chica cerca, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya que de esa manera llegaba a las demás chicas, que aunque dejó de hacerlo por un tiempo, aún quedaban pequeñas secuelas.

--_Ya quisiera yo!—_Si claro, la propuesta es: …--Dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco lentamente de manera insinuante para terminar sentándose en la mesa sobre la que el rubio escribía…--Por que no me dejas hacer mis labores de Transformaciones y luego pondré mi libro en tu escritorio y podrás hacer con el lo que quieras?—Preguntó la castaña con una voz bastante llamativa a los oídos del chico…

---_Como ha aprendido! Esta chica si es una buena alumna, recuerda cada una de las lecciones!—_Esta bien—Dijo el ojigris sintiendo como se erizaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies—Yo mientras tanto me iré a dar un baño—_CON AGUA MUY PERO MUY FRIA!._

--O.K.—Finalizó Hermione levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

La situación entre ellos aunque era tensa para cada uno era bastante agradable a los dos, ya que al finalizar sus labores se sentaban a hablar sobre cosas que desconocían el uno del otro, llegando a conocer cada uno el grado de madures de ellos y haciéndose muchísimo mas amigos de lo que se imaginaban.

----------------------------------------

--_Draco, mi amigo, debes hacer algo, aunque sientas lo que sea que sientas, …simplemente no me voy a enredar mas,…llevas mucho tiempo sin chica y pueden empezar a sospechar de ti, cuando se es tan lindo como tu, no se puede dar pie a que levanten calumnias en tu contra, en serio…ya sé! Pans, asco…, no hay de otra, igual y únicamente será para que te vean con ella, aunque pues, emmm, hay que evitar que H. me vea, no quiero que piense mal, OYEME; H?...si, debo evitar que…--_ Pensaba Draco con su mirada concentrada en la mesa de Gryfindor, en especial en una castaña que por su belleza se destacaba de las demás…pero ella hizo algo que…--_Ahh, con que esas tenemos, claro y aquí yo de puro buen niño, pues al carajo con todos!---_Pansy, ven acá—

--Si Honey?—Se acercó aún más la joven Slytherin que ya estaba bastante cerca de Draco.

--Cállate—Y sin decir mas Draco puso sobre la chica un beso bastante bruco y paso su brazo por los hombros de Pansy…--Desde este momento seremos novios oficialmente y TU harás lo que yo diga!—Finalizó el rubio con rabia que cada vez se hacía mas visible en su rostro.

-----------

Al mismo tiempo…

--Así que te gusta un chico de otra casa? Ahh Hermione y yo que creí que te casarías con el libro de Aritmancia, ja. --Dijo Harry mientras continuaba comiendo lo que tenía en su mesa.

--Sí, pues no es nada importante a decir verdad—Dijo avergonzada Hermione

--No seas modesta, espero que sea de la misma casa de la rubia que me roba el sueño y mi noble titulo de soltero!—Dijo el moreno mientras buscaba con sus ojos en la mesa de Ravenclaw a su novia…

--YA ESTAS CON LUNA? CON LUNA LOVEGOOD, NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRO POR TI SUERTUDO!—Indicaba Herms con unos gritos secos, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la de Harry que tenía medio sostenido un cuchillo, así que al momento en que rieron el utensilio cayó al suelo, situación que llevó a los dos jóvenes a agacharse a recoger el cubierto haciendo que se golpearan mutuamente las cabezas al levantarse, saliendo Hermione mas lastimada.

---Jajajajajajaja…ves como me pone esa chica?—decía el ojiverde mientras sobaba la adolorida cabeza de su amiga.

---Me alegro por ti muchachote!—Dijo Herms riendo.

---------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó al lugar donde dormía se aterró bastante pues no escuchó ruidos ni vio a Draco por ninguna parte, y el rubio siempre llegaba temprano o le avisaba desde la mañana si llegaría tarde, mas que como información era para acordar como harían las tareas que le dejaban, aunque ella muchas veces le preguntaba sobre su itinerario solo por saber de él.

La castaña subió a su cuarto, se preparó para dormir, tomó un libro y se sentó en la sala común justo en su escritorio que era alumbrado por una lámpara y la luz que lograba colarse por la ventana a sus espaldas, pues la chimenea estaba muy lejos. La chica se sumergió en la lectura hasta que oyó la puerta del cuarto de su compañero abrirse, lo que la llevó a levantarse de su puesto y asomarse desde las escaleras hacia la puerta…

--D. pensé que no estab…--Pero Hermione se quedó sin palabras al ver la escena que se desarrollaba: Draco se encontraba bastante despeinado y traía cogida de la mano a Pansy, a la que nunca había visto en esa facha. La castaña pensó rápido y antes de que la vieran saltó hasta su escritorio y tomó de nuevo su libro, solo que ahora o lo leía sino que le servía como camuflaje…

--Dray, Baby, hace mucho que no estábamos así, no has cambiado nada!—Le decía Pansy a Draco mientras este la abrazaba y guiaba hasta la puerta…

--Adios Pansy—Le contestó Draco haciendo que la chica se fuera inmediatamente.

--_Pero que……? Que se cree este hombre, no que iba a cambiar, a cambiar va el color de mis ojos de pura alegría, NO LO PUEDO CREER_—pensaba la castaña que ardía en furia…

---Ahhh, H, ya llegaste, como estuvo tu día?—Preguntó Draco de los mas tranquilo al notar la presencia de la joven…

---No me digas H—Dijo Hermione conteniendo la furia que cada vez se apoderaba más de ella…

---Oye, que te ocurre? Estas un poco indispuesta, llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote H y tu a mi D!—Dijo el rubio intencionalmente…

--PUES DEJA DE HACERLO! NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI!—Estalló la Gryfindor.

--Pero que?—Preguntó Draco agazapadamente

--NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! NI ME TOMES POR ESTUPIDA! LO SABES MUY BIEN, ME PROMETISTE QUE CAMBIARIAS, QUE LO HARÍAS POR NUESTRA AMISTAD! Y ….NO LO HAZ HECHO, ERES EL MISMO MALFOY QUE CONOCÍA!—Le escupió Hermione estas palabras con mas dolor que cualquier otra cosa…

---Siempre lo he sido, yo soy así y así me aceptaste COMO AMIGO!—Dijo el Slytherin poniendo su típica figura de indiferencia—_Pero que le pasa? Por que esta así, será que le afectó verme con Pansy?...si, lo hizo…muy bien…pero quien la manda a ser tan desentendida, además ella está con el "grandioso Harry Potter"---_

--ESO FUE LO QUE PEDISTE!...PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO, ME DIJISTE QUE NO QUERÍAS SER COMO TU PADRE, QUE NO QUERÍAS JUGAR MAS CON LAS MUJERES, QUE IBAS A SER UN HOMBRE ESPECIAL POR ESA CHICA A LA QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER, ME LO DIJISTE LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE AL BAILE, QUE QUERÍAS QUE JUNTOS FUERAN LOS MEJORES AURORES DEL MUNDO MAGICO! QUE LA AMABAS Y MIRA LO QUE LE HACES! POR QUE APUESTO QUE ESA CHICA NO ES PANSY, PODRÍA JURARLO,…..NO SE QUIEN SEA PERO SIENTO LASTIMA POR ELLA!—Y diciendo esto la chica se desahogó por completo quedando sin fuerzas para moverse –_ESTOY CELOSA? NO PUEDE SER, NO ES POSIBLE, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CELOSA, EL NO ME QUIERO, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE LO HAGA Y POR ESO YO NO LO PUEDO QUERER…O SI, NO Y NO—_

--En serio no sabes de quien se trata?—Preguntó Draco asombrado y en seguida estalló al obtener un No por respuesta por parte de la joven. El resultado de este cambio de humor fue el que Hermione terminó contra una de las paredes sostenida por las muñeca que el chico tenía sostenidas con fuerza…--ERES MAS TONTA DE LO QUE PENSABA!—_en serio, la estaba sobrestimando--_, SI NO LO SABES NO TE METAS! SIMPLEMENTE ALEJATE!—_no por favor no lo vayas a hacer—_NO ES ALGO QUE TE IMPORTE!—_date cuenta de una vez de quien se trata!--- _En ese momento la soltó haciendo que la castaña cayera al suelo adolorida, las lagrimas no pudieron evitarse y se precipitaron por su rostro, así que la joven corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró a sufrir completamente sola

--Que he hecho?—Se dijo a si mismo Draco al ver la reacción de Hermione y corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de hablar con ella—H. ábreme por favor, escucha, lamento lo que dije, no lo estaba pensando, solo me llené de furia, lo lamento mucho, abre la puerta, necesito verte y saber como estas!por favor—Exclamó el joven que realmente estaba preocupado y apenado.

--LARGATE, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!—Gritó Hermione.

Lo que la chica acababa de decir hizo que el joven se sintiera destrozado, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de saber como estaba—No me importa que me odies, no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que hables conmigo---

Ante esto la chica no respondió por lo que el muchacho decidió sentarse en la puerta a esperar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione salió del cuarto para bañarse se encontró con que Draco había dormido recostado al marco de su puerta esperando a que esta se abriera, sin embrago, la chica estaba tan afectada que simplemente pasó por encima del cuerpo durmiente de su compañero y se dirigió al baño, se arregló y cuando estaba a punto de irse regresó a su cuarto y vació una jarra de agua helada que llevaba en las manos sobre la cabeza del durmiente haciendo que este se levantara asustado. La castaña le propinó una mirada de odio al rubio y en seguida se fue…

--Me lo merezco, pero… había podido tirarme el agua menos fría!—dijo Draco mientras se levantaba del suelo…

---------------------------------------

La siguiente semana Draco buscó a su compañera para hablar con ella, pero esta no le prestaba atención haciéndole reproche respecto a su novia y a lo mentiroso que era…el tiempo siguiente y con todo el dolor que ambos padecían la relación volvió a ser como antes de que se convirtieran en premios anuales, ella le trataba con dolor y resentimiento y él con orgullo y sufrimiento.

--En serio Herms no podremos vernos en todas estas vacaciones¿por que a tus papás se les ocurre la idea de que tus vacaciones tienen que ser completamente muggles, deberían dejarte ir a la Madriguera por los menos una semana, estoy seguro que los Weasley se mueren por tenerte en casa y yo no quiero que hoy nos despidamos y nos veamos de nuevo solo hasta que volvamos a entrar, no es justo¿Qué vas a hacer todas las vacaciones?—Le reprochaba Harry a Hermione.

--Si lo se, aún no puedo creer que me vaya hoy para mi casa y no vaya a verlos hasta que se reanuden las clases, me van a hacer mucha falta pero voy a aprovechar para hacer algunas cosas que no he hecho hace muchos años, como verme con mis amigos…pero no saben cuanto los voy a extrañar…--Finalizó Hermione abrazando a Harry y Ron que también se encontraban en el lugar.

Unos pocos instantes después los jóvenes salieron del castillo, acto seguido Draco salió de donde se escondía para ver al los tres amigos y se acercó a Hermione imposibilitándola para escapar…

--Hola H, ya te vas?—Preguntó el rubio con una voz fría

--No es asunto tuyo Malfoy—Respondió la castaña tratando de ignorarlo..

--Escucha, debo decirte algo…--inquirió el joven Sly…--- Hermione, yo te amo…--Comenzó el ojigris

---_WHAT?—_Pensó Hermione mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par..

--Es decir amo la idea de conocer mas de los muggles así que acepto la invitación que me hiciste cuandooooo estaba sobre ti en esteeee mi cuarto, de ir a tu casa a pasar vacaciones allí...que te parece?--- Y se acercó a la joven que se encontraba atónita ante la propuesta.


	4. MEJOR? IMPOSIBLE!

**Hola a todos mis bellos y preciosos lectores! Disculpen la tardanza pero es que hubo un problemita sin importancia…como recompensa esta misma semana saldrá otro capitulo…**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, espero que lo que sigue les guste**

**…ahora si, Damas, Caballos (jejejejeje) y Niños…Draco Malfoy en una espectacular actuación, (que a pesar de no ser al lado mío…), junto a Hermione Granger (me conformo…)…por que el amor puede llegar a cruzar los límites de la estupidez…**

**Dejen muchos REVIEWS! …gracias…**

**CAPITULO 4. MEJOR? IMPOSIBLE! **

---DISCULPA? Creo que lo de entender se te hace bastante difícil, era una sugerencia no una oferta!—Le dijo la chica aún estupefacta por lo escuchado.

---Que mas da, así puedo conocer ese mundo del que tanto alardeas! Además podemos conocernos mejor--- dijo el joven con voz cada vez mas sexy -----_Dios, oh, Dios!—pensaban los dos a la vez-----_ Y me puedes presentar a tus amigas, de pronto y hasta me gustan las muggles!--.finalizó Draco dejando un toque de burla en lo último que había dicho------_que idiota, nunca voy a dejar de portarme como un patán engreído! Ohhh, cierto…SOY UN MALFOY!_

---AHHH, entonces es por eso!—susurró Hermione volteando la cara para huir de la mirada de Draco----Lo lamento, pero no se va a poder…:

No tengo donde hospedarte, No le dije a mis papás que te iba a llevar, Dudo que tus papitos te dejen ir, No estoy interesada en que corrompas mi mundo tan bonito como es ahora, y NO SE ME ANTOJA LLEVARTE MALFOY!—Dijo la chica casi gritando 

---_MI vida estas celosa! Sip, sip, sip…SIIIIIII Y QUE? quien me lo impide!...aunque, ...momento es mas fácil vencer al enemigo en mi territorio, si quiere amor, le voy a dar muestras de amor! Muacata….jajajajajajaja---_ Pensándolo bien Malfoy, lo único que nos impide que vayas conmigo es el permiso de tus papás!—Dijo la castaña dejando ver sus negras intenciones en la expresión de su rostro…

---NO PROBLEM, ya hablé con mi Padre y aunque hubo un par de problemitas…bueno, dejémoslo en inconvenientes no tan simples, me dejó ir!...ahhh y mi maleta ya está hecha, fui a Gringotts a cambiar algunos galeones por dinero muggle, solo falta que abordemos el tren por que ya tengo los tiquetes!—Dijo Draco notablemente entusiasmado ---_Bien! No se nota que TE MUERES POR IR Y PASAR VACACIONES CON ELLA, bueno pero de todas formas luché mucho por el permiso---_

**_FLASHBACK_**

---Padre por favor, solo necesito que me des permiso para salir del colegio durante las vacaciones…--decía suplicante Draco

---Para que quieres salir del colegio durante vacaciones, sabes que tu Madre y yo nos iremos de viaje a Paris y no pienso llevarte con nosotros…--Afirmada fríamente Lucius

---Es que pienso irme de viaje también!—

---Y con quién, por que no tienes novia y no creo que quieras ir donde los Parkinson todas las vacaciones…te quedas en el colegio y no hay mas discusión…---

---No, no es con Pansy, es con…con…ahhhhh, si con Blaise, me voy con Blaise de viaje a conocer porque el colegio me tiene harto.---

---POR QUIEN ME TOMAS? ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?...Los Zabini se van de vacaciones a Grecia y Blaise se va con ellos!...---

--padre, por favor, yo cumplo con todas mis obligaciones, dejame salir del colegio solo por estas vacaciones!---

---háblame con la verdad entonces…Y acuérdate que eres lo que yo te he enseñado a ser y se cuando mientes me doy cuenta…---

---Esta bien, voy a pasar vacaciones con Hermione Granger en casa de sus padres…---Lo último fue dicho en murmullo…

---TE HAS ACABADO DE ENLOQUECER DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY III , el hecho de que el señor tenebroso haya caido, ya no seamos mortifagos y que puedas hacer lo que quieras no significa que repentinamente los sangre sucia son de nuestro agrado! sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero esto sobrepasa los limites de lo inconcebible, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!---Dijo estallando en furia Lucius a su hijo

--- Pero Padre, yo cumplo con TODO lo que me pides, soy un Malfoy y se como debo portarme, simplemente que es la única chica que falta en mi libro negro y no quiero salir de Hogwarts si llenar el libro!---Decía Draco de lo más tranquilo cuando en realidad le dolía cada palabra que decía…

---Por que no empezaste por ahí! Pero de cualquier forma podrías conquistarla en el colegio y no salir de él…---

----Pero Padre!---

---Esta Bien, Todo sea por el orgullo de ser un Malfoy---

---Gracias Padre--- Dijo Draco desbordarte de emoción que no se mostraba por ningún lado.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

---Tienes LOS tiquetes?--- Preguntó Hermione

---Si, el tuyo y el mió, es lo menos que puedo hacer si voy a pasar TODAS las vacaciones en tu casa!--- Dijo Draco al cual los ojos grises se le habían tornado un poco azules y que terminaron por idiotizar a Hermione…

---Est..est..est..est…estabas muy segur….seguro de que iba a a…a a…aceptar!---Dijo la castaña notablemente nerviosa

---Sip, siempre consigo lo que quiero--- Dijo Draco aprovechando que tenía a Herms nerviosa y acorralada… la tomó por la cintura se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella haciendo que ambos sintieran un gran vacío en el estómago que los hizo erizarse…--En fin, apresurémonos o vamos a llegar tarde!--- Dijo Draco una vez logró recuperar la compostura, tomó su maleta la de Hermione y salieron rumbo al mundo muggle que Draco estaba a punto de conocer…

---------------------------------------

Una vez se bajaron de la Estación de Trenes, Hermione le dio a Draco algunas instrucciones de cómo comportarse algo así como que dejara su varita bien guardada por que no podría usar magia, que se olvidara de usar túnicas, que no esperara que la gente lo reconociera ni lo respetara si el no se portaba cordial pues allí el solo sería uno más…

---QUE? OH, por Merlin, donde me he venido a meter, sabes que! nos vemos en hogwarts! como no podré ser yo!---Decía el rubio aterrado mientras intentaba regresar al tren pero era atrapado por el brazo de su castaña ¿amiga?.

---ADONDE, NO SEÑOR, YA LLEGASTE, AHORA TE ADAPTAS!---Dijo Hermione burlándose del chico---POR AHORA VAMOS A BUSCAR A MIS PAPAS, TE VOY A PRESENTAR PERO DIRÉ QUE VINIMOS A HACER UN PROYECTO DEL COLEGIO QUE NOS DEJARON PARA HACER EN LAS VACACIONES. O.K.?

---Si, lo que sea—Dijo Draco empezando a recobrar su postura seductora al ver como las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor se quedaban mirándole con la boca abierta o le picaban el ojo, a lo que el respondía lanzando su muy, pero muy sexy sonrisa…

---_AHHHH NO, ESO SI QUE NO, YO LO TRAIGO Y OTRAS VAN A DISFRUTAR A MIS EXPENSAS? no, no lo voy a permitir….que calor está haciendo!---_Pensó Hermione mientras instintivamente tomó a Draco por la cara y le plantó un muy apasionado beso, pasando sus manos por los cabellos del joven, lo que llevó a que algunos mechones se soltaran de la cola y cayeran en la cara del chico…él por su parte respondió al beso animadamente poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la chica…

---Hermione? Hija?---Preguntó Jane Granger

---_Genial, después de esto me van a creer lo del proyecto escolar! Mis hormonas, mis celos y yo!—_Se dijo a si misma mientras se soltaba de Draco con la cara totalmente roja…

---HOLA MAMÁ! como esta todo?como han estado? donde esta papa? que hay del trabajo? que bonito dia, no? y que me cuentas? que ha sido de tu vida? que linda esta la ciudad, no,como está el clima, jajajaja—Decía Hermione nerviosa al ver a su mamá.

---Hola Hija, Todo esta bien, tu papá y yo estamos bien, Papá está en el trabajo no pudo venir por que está muy ocupado dijo que te vería en la cena, el trabajo está bien, si, el día está muy bonito, no ha pasado nada nuevo, la ciudad está igual a como la dejaste, eL clima esta fresco…--Respondía Jane burlándose del estado en que estaba su hija y el compañero de esta—Bien, bien, como estas tu? Y quien es este chico?---

---Yo estoy bien Mami, y este niño es…---Hermione no pudo terminar su frase porque…

---Mucho Gusto, Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerla al fin suegrita…---Dijo Draco besando la mano de la mamá de Herms

---Que? Este joven tan lindo es tu novio? Por que no me lo habías dicho Mione? Acaso no era el chico que te molestaba cuando comenzaste en Hogwarts? —Dijo Jane siguiendo el juego de Draco

---Eso es pasado señora, ahora solo hay amor!—Dijo Draco que entendió que la mamá de Herms le seguía el juego

----QUE? no, …este, …es decir,… no! Malfoy que te pasa, Mamá este es un amigo que quería conocer el mundo no mágico, SOLO UN AMIGO!—Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa Hermione

----jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja--- Draco y Jane simplemente no pudieron evitar estallar una carcajada al ver la reacción de Hermione…

---Pero que les pasa? Por favor vámonos, me empiezo a sentir incómoda de estar aquí!---Dijo Herms moviendo su cabeza para todos los lados…

---Tranquilízate mi amor, todo esta bien…---Le dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura mientras empezaban a desplazarse

---Te odio, me las vas a pagar!---Terminó de decir Hermione

_---vergüenza, pena, vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza…ahh, vergüenza, aunque deberían envidiarme, anyway VERGÜENZA!--_Hermione

----------------------------------------

Una vez llegaron a la casa y bajaron las maletas del carro en el que se movilizaban, Jane le dio un recorrido a Draco por la casa mostrándole un Hall de paredes blancas y algunos muebles muy bonitos, la sala de vistas decorada con un excelente gusto, la amplia y clara cocina, el comedor, los cuartos en la planta alta, que eran tres, el de los Señores Granger, el de Hermione y uno un poco mas pequeño reservado para las visitas…

---Draco, le ves algún problema a compartir el cuarto con Herms?...Supongo que siendo novios no le encontrarás mucho problema--- Dijo Jane, a quien se le hacía mucha gracia ver a su hija en el estado en que se encontraba…

---Para nada suegrita, de Hecho no sería la primera vez que nos toca dormir juntos!-- Dijo Draco en complicidad con la mamá de Herms

---Mamá, y el cuarto de huéspedes? Recuerdas que tenemos uno?--- Dijo Hermione tratando de no explotar como lo había hecho varias veces en esa tarde

---NOP, ahhh Hija, olvidé contarte que René llamó y dijo que vendría a pasar vacaciones contigo!--- Dijo Jane

---René…René, me suena, ohhhhhhhh René York?---Dijo Hermione emocionándose cada vez mas sin poder evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su cara completamente

---PERDON? RENÉ, lo siento damas pero no se si notan que yo estoy aqui y no vine desde el mundo magico para ver como hermione es cortejada por un tal rené, me niego simplemente no lo voy a permitir, ecoge hermione, él o yo?---Dijo Draco viéndose notablemente afectado por la noticia que acababa de dar Jane

---Simple, escojo a René es mas si tengo que escoger con quien dormir, escojo a René, lo lamento pero René es primero!—Decía Hermione burlonamente mientras veía como las cosas se tornaban a su favor…

---Esto es simplemente sorprendente, me esfuerzo en el colegio, vengo a conocerte en tu mundo, me preocupo por ti y me cambias por alguien qu aparece de la noche a la mañana, aún no lo conozco pero ya odio a rené y si me lo preguntan SERÉ YO QUIEN DUERMA EN TU CAMA!—Dijo Draco un poco mas irritado---_Calmate__, CAlmate, CALmate, CALMate, CALMAte, CALMATe, CALMATE!Draco, tranquilo tu estás aquí y el aún no llega!...---_

---Draco cálmate, no es lo que piensas, tranquilo…--- trató de decir Jane, hasta que…

---Mamá déjalo, es mejor que sepa como son las cosas, a que horas llega René?—Dijo Hermione casi ignorando a Draco.

---Dijo que llegaría mañana a las 10:00 a.m. a la casa así que si tú quieres podemos instalar desde hoy a Draco en el cuarto de huéspedes y si tú insistes puedes dormir con René…

---SEÑORA! Pensé que me apoyaba---Dijo Draco haciendo un puchero que lo hizo ver más lindo de lo que era y con el cual hizo que las Granger quedaran como barra de mantequilla al sol.

Después de una pataleta de Draco, la situación se calmó casi simultánea a la llegada del señor Granger a la casa…contrario a los pronósticos Draco y Armand simpatizaron rápidamente. Hermione y Draco salieron por la noche a un centro comercial ya que Draco quería saber de todas aquellas cosas muggles que Herms le había contado. Mientras se dirigían al cine para ver una película de terror que Herms se moría por ver, la chica pasaba explicándole cada una de las cosas que hacían en las tiendas muggle, como donde vendía la ropa de jóvenes o la música para jóvenes, las perforaciones y demás…

---Este es mi centro comercial favorito, aquí pasamos Harry, Ron y yo la mayoría del tiempo cuando venimos a Londres…por ejemplo, en aquella tienda fue que Harry se hizo el piercing en la ceja y Ron en la oreja…y sabes? se los hicieron por que yo se los pedí, en esa tienda venden los mejores jeans y…………..---Hermione seguía explicándole a Draco y este simplemente asentaba aunque algunas veces no entendía lo que la castaña le decía.

--H. podemos regresar otro día mas temprano, me interesa mucho conocer de todo esto y comprar algunas cosas---Dejo Draco

--Me dijiste H?—

--Sip, algún problema con eso?—Dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione que ya se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar al cine, por lo que se vio acorralada.

--No, ninguno D., dime cuando quieres volver y ese día te muestro todo lo que quieras, por ahora, concentrémonos en la película!---Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda a su compañero.

----------------------------------------

Habían llegado a la casa de los Granger un poco tarde y Hermione aún estaba asombrada de ver la cara de tranquilidad de Draco frente a la película de terror en la que ella perfectamente hubiera podido parecer una sanguijuela prendida del brazo del rubio que a pesar de la presión de la castaña no se quejó en lo absoluto.

Hermione se levantó cerca de las 9:30 a.m. y se fue a arreglar esperando la llegada de René, al salir preguntó a su mamá por Draco y esta le comentó que el Sly había salido con Armand en la mañana y que dijo que regresaría con él al medio día.

A las 10:30 a.m. René tocó la puerta y Hermione al ver por la ventana quien era abrió la puerta y le saltó encima…

--RENÉ, COMO ESTAS QUE GUSTO VERTE!—Gritó Hermione de la emoción

---AMIGA QUE GUSTO VERTE! ME HAS HECHO UNA FALTA MORTAL! COMO ESTAS!—Le respondió la chica de cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros un poco más oscuros y rizados que los de Herms, ojos azul oscuro, cara pálida y cuerpo con forma firme que llevaba una falda de jean una blusa a los hombros y unas botas negras como su blusa.

--tenemos tanto de que hablar!—Dijo Hermione…

---Mas vale que lo hagan antes de que llegue Draco porque tendrán que corregir un malentendido…--dijo Jane apareciendo frente a la recién invitada.

---DRACO? OHHHHHH Herms por fin tienes un galancito ahhh!—Dijo René

---Galancito, debes verlo Ren, de galancito no tiene nada!—Dijo Jane

--Mamá! Es un Joven de 17 años completamente normal! Bueno, no…tan…en fin, luego lo verás!---Dijo Herms que procedió a sentarse a hablar con su amiga

Se llegó el medio día y Armand llegó a casa con un Joven rubio platinado con el cabello recogido y algunos mechones cayendo por su cara, ojos grises acompañados de un piercing en una de las rubias cejas, tenía también un aro en su oreja izquierda y uno en sus rojos y gruesos labios, para ser mas exactos en el centro de su labio inferior…llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa estilo sweater color negro que le quedaba pegada al pecho y con una chaqueta igual al jean, todo perfectamente portado en un cuerpo perfecto, además, el exceso de actividades realizadas hoy habían llevado a que el joven estuviera rosado en las mejillas…

---DRACO?—Preguntó Hermione

--Quien mas?—Le dijo Draco sonriendo picadamente al ver la cara de impacto que pusieron las mujeres presentes en aquella sala

--Draco?—Preguntó René---Discúlpame amiga pero de perfectamente normal no tiene nada! Yo diría que perfectamente perfecto!-


	5. CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES

**Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón, en serio lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tenía el PC dañado (gran problema! Creí que se había borrado toda la historia…afortunadamente no!) Además he estado muy ocupada con cerebros, pares craneales, excitaciones nerviosas y células, entre otras cosas… (Necesito vacaciones!). **

**Bueno, les prometo que intentaré actualizar mas rápido…eso si, debe dejarme mas REVIEWS! O si no, pues no me voy a poder inspirar (jijijijiji)… O.K. aquí les va el nuevo capi…**

**(nótese "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire" es excelente…además…la edad ha ayudado mucho a Daniel, Rupert y Tom!)**

**CAPITULO 5. CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES**

---Que dices H, aún consideras que René pueda superarme?—Preguntó Draco expectante por la respuesta de la chica…

---Verás D…---Decía Hermione

---Disculpa, mi amor pero si entre mis intensiones de vida no está luchar contra ti…bueno…no de esa manera!—Dijo Ren mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Draco

---René? Tú eres René? René no era tu AMIGO? No me dijiste que René era una mujer---Cuestionó el Sly totalmente confundido

---No me lo preguntaste!—Dijo Hermione aún embobada viendo a Draco en su perfecta pose

---Mi querido me ofende que pensaras que era un hombre, pero bueno,…solo por ser tú te lo voy a perdonar! Pero me debes una---René no podía evitar coquetearle a Draco…

---Esta bien, como no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, tu pide lo que quieras Nena que todo se te dará! Eso si, será mas tarde cuando te hayas terminado de instalar---Respondió Draco de manera igualmente coqueta haciendo que la tensión entre él, Herms y René aumentara---Señora, yo no le veo el menor inconveniente a que instale a René junto a mi en el cuarto de Huéspedes, de hecho, es justo ya que H. debe descansar, se esfuerza mucho en el colegio.---

---_QUE, MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MI…Y MI….AHHHH Y DRACO COQUETEANDO EN MI PRESENCIA! esto es inconcebible, absolutamente increible! no es justo, DRACO ES MIO, MIO, MIO…MIO, DRACO MALFOY ES MIO…A MEDIAS PERO MIO, MIO, MIO…? concentrate…hay que hacer algo!—_Hermione ya había salido de su trance post-nueva-imagen-de-Draco…--NOOOOOO, es decir, nooo, tu Draco puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que Ren quiere dormir conmigo…--

--Si quiero dormir contigo?—Inquirió Ren

---Si si quieres me lo dijiste!—Dijo Hermione un poco molesta y entre dientes

---te lo dije? Cuando?—Ren aún no entendía…

---Me lo dijiste y PUNTO, vas a dormir conmigo!—Hermione estaba a punto de explotar

---Pero H, si Ren cambió de opinión, yo no le veo ningún problema a que duerma conmigo!—Dijo burlonamente Draco al ver como se ponía la castaña

---MI NOVIO NO PUEDE DORMIR CON MI MEJOR AMIGA! NO SEÑOR! NI YO HE DORMIDO CONTIGO Y NO SOY DE LAS QUE COMPARTE LOS HOMBRES! OHHHH---_Upps_ _Hermione creo que hablaste de mas!—_Dijo Hermione tapándose la boca rápidamente

---Hermione hasta tu mamá entendió que era un chiste, no te lo tomes a mal…de todas formas ni tu eres mi novia ni vamos a hacer algo en contra de la naturaleza, por favor no seas celosa con Ren…DRACO MALFOY HAY PARA TODAS!--- Draco simplemente no cabía de la emoción al oír lo que la chica había dicho---_siiii, oh si, oh si oh nena oh siiii, estas celosa, estas c-e-l-o-s-a ohhh, quien es el mejor, que es el hombre, DRACO Sip, toma de tu caldo!---_

---ohhh por favor! No seas tan convencido Malfoy!---Hermione simplemente no podía arreglar la situación…René simplemente se limitaba a ver sonriente la escena de celos que su castaña amiga había formado posterior a la realizada por Draco… eso era amor apache, amor del bueno…

----Jóvenes por favor, nos vamos a calmar, almorzaremos y luego René y Hermione llevarán a Draco a conocer la ciudad…de la manera de repartir los cuartos nos vamos a encargar Jane y Yo--Dijo Armand deteniendo la pelea

---Ahhhhh, Draco, aprovecho para decirte que soy totalmente muggle! Si quieres aprender lo que es una muggle de verdad estoy a tu servicio! Tu por tu parte puedes enseñarme la magia que corre por tus venas---Insinuó René que no podía contenerse frente a Draco.

---Perfecto! Eso será una nueva experiencia!—Le contestó Draco con una sonrisa supremamente sensual.

----------_WHAT?-------------_Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su propia cara

----------------------------------------

La primera semana pasó entre peleas de Hermione con Draco a causa de su flirteo con Ren, varias veces H. lo amenazó diciendo que no dejaría que Draco perjudicara a su amiga, a lo que esta respondía que le encantaba la idea de que Draco le perjudicara constantemente…también pasaron varios días completos mostrando a Draco cosas muggles como los restaurantes de comidas rápidas, en uno de los cuales el Slytherin dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes comiéndose aproximadamente 12 hamburguesas y 10 porciones de papitas y gaseosa, en esos momento se hizo inexplicable como mantenía la perfecta forma de su cuerpo…visitaron Museos en los que Draco se sintió como pez en el agua, pues todo ese arte era conocido para él (estudiaba Artes Muggles a escondidas de todo el mundo), visitaron parques de diversiones y el rubio se montó repetidas veces en todos los juegos mecánicos, comió helados de todos los sabores y algodones de azúcar, en fin,…se actualizó en todo lo que un muggle hace, incluso en sus salidas se hizo a una amplia agenda de teléfonos de chicas que al verlo no podían evitar abalanzarse sobre él, esto definitivamente irritaba a la Gryffindor y causaba gracia a René, que era usada como chivo expiatorio para apartar a las chicas haciéndose pasar por la novia de Draco, ya que la verdadera interesada se negaba a hacerlo anteponiendo su orgullo a todo lo demás.

---Chicas, tengo una idea…verán aún faltan algunos días para que las vacaciones se acaben y estoy un poco corto de ropa así que necesito que me acompañen a comprar algunas prendas…yo como recompensa modelaré para ustedes!--- Le dijo Draco a Herms y Ren, quienes se entusiasmaron con la idea

---Esta bien, así yo aprovecharé para comprar algo de ropa nueva y poner mi armario al tanto con el vestuario de moda!—Hermione no pudo esconder su pasión por comprar ropa por lo que aceptó inmediatamente…

--Perfecto, así aprovechamos y compramos el atuendo para salir a la discoteca que vamos a ir hoy!---Les informo Ren…

---vamos a una discoteca hoy!—Preguntaron los muchachos al tiempo.

--Sip, Armand y Jane nos dieron permiso de ir a THE BLACK DRAGON y nos consiguieron los tiquetes de entrada, además podremos quedarnos en el Hotel SAVOY donde esta la disco, así podemos quedarnos hasta el último minuto….Hermas, tus papás son lo mejor!--- Les contó Ren los planes entusiasmadamente.

Los chicos se emocionaron por las actividades y se dirigieron al Hartnell más cercano que tenían en el Centro Comercial en el que estaban, allí Draco decidió empezar a desfilar la ropa interior por lo que salió del cuarto en el que se estaba cambiando con unos boxers negros perfectamente ajustados.

---_PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ, OHHHHHHHH DIOS, AHORA CREO EN LAS MARAVILLAS DE TU CREACIÓN!---_Pensó Hermione al ver el perfecto cuerpo del rubio, extraordinario desde abajo hasta arriba

Las chicas que estaban en la tienda no dejabas de mirar, y René no soportó la risa de ver a Draco seduciendo a diestra y siniestra por lo que para no explotar en frente decidió ir a buscar su propia ropa…

---que te parece Herms? Como me queda?—Preguntó Draco a una castaña que se encontraba paralizada

----PUES; a decir verdad, he visto mejores pero bueno….--- mientras decía esto Hermione se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y camino hacia Draco haciéndolo retroceder hasta llegar al cuarto donde Draco se estaba cambiando…Hermione lo miró inquisitoriamente y puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico, la mano izquierda por su parte abrazó la espalda del rubio que empezaba a entrar a tono con las intenciones de la chica, ella se empinó un poco para alcanzar la boca del joven que se encontraba mas nervioso que en toda su vida…se acercaron y el beso fue inevitable, Draco, puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica y con la otra cerró la puerta del cuartito donde estaban pues todos los estaban viendo…luego, puso su otra mano en los cabellos de la chica y la movió hasta la cara tomando la barbilla de la castaña…después de un largo beso que los hizo sudar (Por la falta de espacio), Draco separó a la muchacha diciéndole: --Pensé que nunca lo entenderías H. definitivamente puedes ser todo un premio anual pero te traigo loquita…afortunadamente el sentimiento es mutuo---

----_hormonas, por que me traicionan, que he hecho para merecerlo, por que mi voluntad me abandona en cuanto este hombre hace algo como esto! pero nada de quejas, no hay reproche cada día mejora mas----_ Malfoy, cállate, estas arruinando el momento, no me interesa lo que digas, si no te cambias vas a sufrir!—Le dijo Hermione volviendo a besar al chico, pero esta vez de manera mas intenso haciendo irresistible el lapso. El rubio se limitó entonces a responder lo que la chica tan amablemente le proponía pasando sus labios por el cuello de la chica y besándolo de manera muy agradable…

/knock/knock/knock/

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió

---JOVENES POR FAVOR, ESTE CUARTO ES PARA CAMBIARSE LAS PRENDAS, POR FAVOR UNO DE LOS DOS DEBE SALIR DE EL EN ESTE INSTANTE!--- Decía uno de los vendedores del lugar arruinando la diversión que apenas empezaba

Hermione optó por ser ella la que salía del cuarto teniendo que someterse a la mirada envidiosa de niñas, adolescentes y señoras que estaban en el lugar además de la burla de su amiga Ren. El resto de la tarde Draco desfiló prendas que se iban superando progresivamente ante los ojos de las mujeres que trazaron una pasarela alrededor del Slytherin. Draco terminó comprando mucha ropa nueva, aproximadamente…toda la ropa que se midió, y compró a las chicas lo que ellas escogieron para ponerse durante la noche.

----------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa de los Granger casi tocando la noche, por lo que los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a arreglarse para salir a la discoteca, rápidamente Draco se arreglo perfectamente quedando organizado con alguna de la ropa que había comprado en la tarde, mas exactamente con la que Hermione le escogió; un pantalón negro que le hormaba perfectamente, una camisa del mismo color del pantalón, de manga larga y con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos, sobre la camisa llevaba un abrigo igualmente negro que llegaba a la altura de su rodilla, llevaba el cabello húmedo y suelto, además que desprendía un delicioso olor a menta fresca que daba la sensación de estar en el cielo viendo el tesoro mejor guardado del mundo. El rubio se dispuso a hablar con Armand, con quien sostenía conversaciones muy interesantes, mientras sus acompañantes bajaban…

La primera en bajar fue René que tenía el cabello completamente liso, estaba maquillada de manera fuerte, con los ojos oscuros resaltando el azul natural de estos, Ren tenía una falda de jean a la altura de la rodilla, unos botines rojos a media pantorrilla, una blusa sin mangas del color de los zapatos y con un escote notablemente pronunciado, llevaba encima una chaqueta de jean y tenía un encantador olor a manzana. La chica rápidamente se unió a la conversación de los hombres que en el instante discutían lo que Draco conocía hasta el momento y cuanto le agradaba el estilo de vida que llevaban estos…sin embargo, toda palabra fue interrumpida cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras haciendo que su padre mostrara el orgullo que tenía por su hija, a René una gran emoción por ver a su amiga tan bonita y a Draco, pues a Draco simplemente lo dejó sin palabras.

Hermione llevaba el cabello perfectamente rizado y suelto, tirado todo a su espalda, estaba maquillada de manera muy suave, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban maquillados de manera muy parecida a los de su amiga, vestía una blusa con cuello de bandeja de color negro con líneas fucsias a los lados de las mangas, tenía un jean descaderado que resaltaba todas, absolutamente todas sus curvas y finalmente llevaba unas botas negras de tacón alto que estaban puestas por fuera del pantalón, se veía simplemente increíble además el aroma a vainilla que se alcanzaba a percibir completaba la imagen.

---_WOW Draco, de todas es la mejor, definitivo…esta es la mamá de tus hijos, sip, con ella perpetuarás tu perfecta existencia…es lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida…ES CASI TAN SEXY Y EXQUISITA COMO YO!---_Pensaba Draco mientras se recuperaba el impacto, un momento después tomó a Hermione por el Brazo y le susurró al oído---Estas hermosísima, definitivamente tendremos que terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde porque me queda muy poco para perder el control, en verdad, eres maravillosa!--- La chica se sonrojó y se limitó a sonreír frente a lo que el rubio le propuso mientras la conducía al carro de Armand que los llevarías hasta THE BLACK DRAGON.

Una vez en la discoteca, las miradas de ambos sexos no se hacían esperar, el trío despertaba la sensación en todo el lugar. Draco bailó primero con Ren, el chico no podía negar que la morena le atraía era encantadora, su manera de ser era única además de que se notaba a leguas que era hermosa y con ella se la pasaba muy bien, últimamente hablaban mucho ella le contaba muchas cosas de su vida, sobretodo de cómo era su vida con Hermione y como se portaba normalmente esta, el por su parte no se cansaba de decirle lo maravillosa que podía llevar a ser Hermione, de cómo la había conocido, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de cómo se sentía respecto a la castaña, en fin…su temática se reducía a Hermione. René le contó a Draco lo difícil que era que la Gryffindor admitiera sus sentimientos por lo que cordialmente se ofreció como conejillo de indias para practicar terapia de choque con Hermione.

Después de un rato de que René y Draco bailaban, este notó como Hermione en la mesa era abordada por un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrón que tenía un aspecto muy agradable para su gusto, en ese momento sintió que la furia lo invadía por lo que dejó a Ren bailando con otro chico, se acercó a la mesa y tomó a Hermione por la mano sacándola a bailar en contra de su voluntad, lo que forzó a la castaña a interrumpir la conversación. El chico, que se había presentado como Chris se levantó inmediatamente deteniendo a Draco en el camino hacia la pista de baile…

---OYEME IDIOTA, QUE TE PASA, NO VES QUE ESTABA HABLANDO CON MIONE!—Le dijo Chris con rabia…

---MIRA ESTUPIDO, ALEJATE DE ELLA, HERMS ES MIA, M-I-A! ENTIENDES!—Le dijo Draco cortante, acercando a Hermione hacia el para bailar…

---no seas ingenuo, ella no es de nadie, por que no la dejas que escoga con quien QUIERE BAILAR! O QUE PASA, TE DA MIEDO QUE ESCOJA A OTRO?---Retó Chris a Draco

---ves esto?...---Dijo Draco señalando un morado en el hombro de la chica…---ESO INDICA QUE ME PERTENECE, ESTA CONMIGO Y ES FELIZ, ASÍ QUE ESFUMATE QUE NO TE NECESITAMOS…--- Una vez dijo esto tomó a Hermione besándola forzadamente, inicialmente la chica se rehusaba pues se molestó por la actitud de su ¿amigo, pero finalmente terminó cediendo ante su arma mortal favorita, los labios del rubio. La castaña besó al rubio tan intensamente como este lo hizo con ella sus manos se movieron por todo el platinado cabello, el rubio por su parte acercó mas a la chica hacia su cuerpo permitiéndose sentir los latidos del corazón de la joven que estaban súper agitados.

Frente a la escena, el chico de ojos marrones no hizo más que retirarse para no volver a aparecer en el resto de la noche.

---ESTAS LOCO O QUE? POR QUE HICISTE ESO?—Le reprochó Hermione a Draco una vez el beso finalizó…---sabes una cosa ese chico me interesaba, por que tienes que ser tan patan? tu puedes tener las que quieras y yo, por el simple hecho de ser tu amiga no puedo tener a nadie…te pasas---

---de que hablas, tu también lo quisiste, además ese era un idiota tu te mereces algo mejor, MUCHO MEJOR!---Y dicho esto, Draco tomó a Hermione con un abrazo incitándola a bailar …---Recuerdas que esa fue la canción que te dediqué en el baile de Halloween, aún no me arrepiento, Hermione que no has entendido lo que pasa aquí? En serio no entiendes? Que estás jugando?---El Sly no pudo terminar pues la Chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, por lo que la Gryf no notó la lagrima que salía de uno de los ojos del chico---_no lo resisto mas, que voy a hacer con todo lo que tengo adentro, me voy a reventar! Necesito que lo sepas! te quiero, eres lo unico que me importa lo único que quiero tener cerca…mia, por que me cuesta tanto trabajo decírtelo, no quiero cometer otro error no quiero perderte----_

_---por dios, ohhh por dios, que voy a hacer, te quiero Draco, mas de lo que quiero mi vida misma, lo dejaría todo si tu me lo pides, pero, y si me equivoco, si tu no me quieres? no puedo quererte, no debo hacerlo, tu me quieres como amigo, o como algo mas, simplemente que yo no soy como las demás…ahhhhhhhhhh a quien trato de engañar, por ti haría cualquier cosa, no me quiero equivocar, no voy a sufrir---_

Los chicos continuaron bailando abrazados por muchísimo más tiempo esa noche, de hecho, si el mundo se hubiera acabado, difícilmente lo hubieran notado…René tubo que indicarles que la música se había acabado y debían irse al cuarto reservado para los tres…los chicos subieron a la habitación, René inmediatamente se quedó dormida en una de las tres camas que había. Draco y Herms por su parte se recostaron en otra cama a hablar un rato sobre las vacaciones hasta el momento, y cuando Draco se iba a acostar Hermione no lo resistió…

--Draco, por favor, quédate en esta cama mientras me duermo, por favor!—

El joven asintió, se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama y la chica puso su cabeza sobre los hombros del rubio quien respondió abrazándola, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

----------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Ren se quedó boquiabierta con la escena que se encontró en la cama vecina a la suya…Draco, quien ya no tenía el abrigo negro estaba acostado en la cama con sus piernas un poco separadas y abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, la chica por su parte tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio, con su mano izquierda sostenía de lado la cara de Draco por la mejilla dejando su pulgar en los labios del Sly, la mano derecha de la Gryf estaba metida entre la camisa del ojigris, su pierna izquierda estaba estirada al lado de las de Draco, mientras la derecha estaba encima de las piernas del chico…afortunadamente, estaban completamente vestidos.

---MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm, niños! Es hora de que se levanten! Draco, Hermione ya es hora de despertarse!


	6. BLIND DATE

_**EEEEEEOOOOOO…Hola a todas (os) mis súper preciosas (os) lectoras (os)…gracias por los REVIEWS, han sido lo mejor de lo mejor…**_

_**Gracias por leer esta historia tan extraña (con respecto de quienes la leen es un poco freak e irreal)…de hecho lo que trato es de poner en contexto mágico varias situaciones vinculadas con lo romántico…mías o de mis amigos o amigas…Pero bueno, esta aclaración es para quienes encuentran (como yo) esta historia de lo mas descabellada…JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE SEGUIRA SIENDO IGUAL DE EXTRAÑA (Y HASTA GRACIOSA) A COMO HA VENIDO SIENDO!**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, se que había prometido actualizar antes pero hubo un par de problemas…y es que no es fácil estudiar una carrera complicada y absorbente y escribir un Fic…requiere de una sabiduría milenaria desarrollada a través de los años y perfeccionada solo con el empirismo (jijijijijijiji…si claro!) Ahhhhh, y hasta la fecha pienso continuar el fic, así que no se preocupen…Que ya hay cuatro capítulos escritos y los consecutivos fluyen!**_

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…creo que ya entendieron…por los reviews y espero muchos mas por este capitulo…**_

_**Gracias a LAURA MALFOY15 (Lorelai Darling!) por la inspiración de este capítulo…a ella debemos esta idea en desarrollo y espero que se lo gocen…**_

_**Y ANTES DEL CAPITULO UNOS CORTOS COMERCIALES: Nuestra maravillosa e inspiradísima autora de reconocidísimos fics Laila & Grinchy (tal vez la recuerden por fics como "Cómo besar a una serpiente", que cada vez se pone mejor!) está estrenando uno llamado LAS MUJERES ARRIBA (yeah! Women rulz! Aunque no aplique) que está muuuuuuy bacano (entiéndase bueno, bonito, gracioso, chévere, un parche…creo que ya captaron) y tiene otro por allí que se llama "HARRY POTTER Y EL MEDALLON DEL ALQUIMISTA"…a ver si se pasan por ellos para que se entretengan con historias (como llamarlas?) iguales o mas extrañas que las mías…pero muuuuy buenas…**_

_**By the way…No se olviden de "LA NIÑERA" de Laura Malfoy15, a ver si la presionan para que suba otro capítulo (si a ustedes les hace caso, pues a mi como que no!)…Angie Potter Pooh, a ver cuando vas a subir uno de tus fics escondidos (aaa, que yo he visto que los tienes)…**_

_**Bueno, y para no estresarlos mas…el sexto capitulo…vale la pena aclarar que ninguno de los mencionados me pertenece…todos son de J.K. Rowling y la W. Bross, aunque son mas nuestros que cualquier otra cosa (digo!)…**_

_**Dejen muchos Reviews….**_

**CAPITULO 6. BLIND DATE**

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente al escuchar un extraño e irritante chillido proveniente de algún maldito lugar cercano a donde ella tenía ese maravilloso sueño, esa gloriosa epifanía, esa increíble fantasía, esa…NO ERA UN SUEÑO…estaba durmiendo con Draco Malfoy en la misma cama y estaban en una posición asombrosamente comprometedora.

---MALFOY LEVANTATE!---Gritó Hermione un poco, …no, muy enojada, casi lindando en la histeria.

---Mmmmmmm, ---Bostezando seductoramente (todo en el es perfecto, incluyendo la forma en que se despereza)---Que ocurre H.?--- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la castaña que estaba ahora sentada en un borde de la cama.

---Que pasa, que pasa, COMO QUE QUE PASA, Resulta y pasa que te quedaste dormido en MI cama, conmigo! Eso pasa!—gritó la chica, quien inmediatamente después cambió su ceño un poco fruncido por uno de sorpresa en el preciso momento en que Draco puso sus labios en la mejilla de ella muy cerca de su boca--_OHHHHHHHHHH CIELOS, QUE AFORTUNADA SOY, DEFINITIVO, EXISTE ALGUNA EXTRAÑA PREFERENCIA POR MI EN EL DESTINO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OHHH, POR DIOS, MIREN ESE ROSTRO, QUE SEXY Y DURMIO CONMIGO, MUUUUA!---_

---Oye, si que sabes ser extraña cielito, mira que ayer me habías dicho que me quedara contigo, así lo hice y agradece que no pedí mas, porque dormir con ropa en tu misma cama y a tu lado NO es positivo para mi salud!---Le dijo el Rubio a la castaña en el oído.

---Que te pedí qué, un momento caballero que lo que yo dije fue que me acompañaras mientras me dormía y no toda la noche!--- vociferó Hermione un poco irritada pero conteniendo las ganaS de reír…

---ATREVETE A NEGAR QUE TE GUSTO!---

---Emmmm…esteeeee…pueeeeees…a decir verdad…---

---Vez! TE LO DIJE, estuvo muy bien, aunque hubiera preferido algo así como tu y yo solitos en un cuarto aparte con una cama grande y nada, pero nada de ropa!--- Le dijo el Sly a la Gryff en un tono muy insinuante que hizo que la chica se sonrojara en el acto.---_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY III TIENES QUE CALMARTE, SE TE VA A SALIR EL CORAZÓN, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAS DORMIDO CON UNA MUJER, POR MERLIN! ADEMÁS NO LE QUITASTE NI UNA PRENDA! DEBES RELAJARTE…WOW, SE VE TAN LINDA DE MAÑANA, TAN ENCANTADORA CON SU PELO ENMARAÑADO Y SU CARA AÚN DESACOMODADA POR LA POSICIÓN ADEMÁS DE SU EXPRESIÓN DE ENOJO Y SU MAQUILLAJE PERFECTAMENTE CORRIDO…OHHHHHH POR MERLIN PERO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!_

---Hmmmm, perdón, lamento interrumpir la discusión…pero debemos bajar a desayunar por que Armand viene por nosotros dentro de poco, así que arréglense y ya dejen de pelear que no hicieron nada que no se haya hecho antes! Jajajajajajajaja---Se burló abiertamente René quién había estado parada frente a la cama observando suspicazmente la conversación.

---O.K. yo me voy a bañar primero, Herms vienes? O tu Ren? O las dos mejor!...---Dijo divertidamente Draco mientras entraba al baño

---muérete! Preferiría besar a Snape que estar contigo--- gruñó Hermione que estaba del color del cabello de su amigo Ron.

----------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, no había nadie en la habitación por lo que decidió que bajaría a desayunar con Draco y René…una vez bajó y ubicó a quienes buscaba sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella al ver a Draco coqueteando con una chica de cabello oscuro y rizado, piel completamente blanca, ojos marrones, vestida completamente de negro y con una actitud evidentemente parecida a la del Slytherin.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo en dirección a los que conversaban…---Disculpa,…---Dijo Hermione a la Chica con una actitud bastante hipócrita mientras volteaba hacia Draco y de una manera extremadamente melosa abrazaba a Draco del cuello, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco. Se le acercó al oído y de manera sexy le susurró…--Crees que puedes espantar a todo el que se me acerque y yo me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas, pues no!--- al acabar de decir esto, le miró de frente y sonrió picadamente mientras se acercaba a besarlo…el chico simplemente se dejó llevar, como gozaría que Hermione espantara todas las chicas que se le acercaran…Draco cerró los ojos, suspiró y esperó que Hermione cerrará el espacio existente entre sus bocas,…esperó…esperó…pero no pasó, la Gryffindor se volteó hacia la chica con la que hablaba Draco diciéndole…---Oye, disculpa, te interrumpí algo? Creo que hablabas con mi huroncito, verdad? En serio que lo lamento pero no puedo dejar a mi prometido por ahí tirado,…primero lo extraño mucho y segundo, necesito que cuide de mi, ya que en mi estado no puedo hacer muchas cosas!---

---Estas, ….este, estas embarazada?--- Preguntó atónita la desconocida

---Sip, estoy esperando gemelos, y con decirte que solo estuvimos juntos una vez! Es bastante bueno en lo que hace este chico!--- dijo Hermione a modo de venganza mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo, este simplemente no respondía, parecía ser que sus neuronas se hubieran aislado temporalmente ya que solo se inmutaba a sonreír.

---Pues buena suerte nena, y tu, DEBERIAS SER MAS RESPONSABLE Y NO ESTAR COQUETEANDOLE A TODAS MIENTRAS TIENES UNA CHICA EN EMBARAZO!---le gritó la joven mientras se alejaba de Draco.

---Que fue eso? TU EMBARAZADA?--- Preguntó Draco un poco ofuscado---No tenías por que alejarla, ya me quedó muy claro esta mañana que no quieres nada conmigo, por que no me dejas vivir?---

---Emmmm,…Veras…ahhh…TU AYER ALEJASTE A CHRIS Y EL ME INTERESABA ASÍ QUE PIERDES, DEBÍA VENGARME!--- Le respondió la ojimiel con n aire de triunfo y satisfacción personal…

---Si ya terminaron de pelear,…Hermi será mejor que desayunes, tu papá va a recogernos en veinte minutos…---frente a lo dicho por René, la castaña se dirigió a la mesa mientras Ren se quedaba con Draco en un rincón---Draco, mi amor, para ser tan lindo eres un poco lento, en serio, tu, tan sexy y suspicaz, en serio crees que mi nena no quiere nada contigo?----

---Este, pues, si lo dijo es por algo no!---

---Lo llaman orgullo corazón, por favor…bueno, pero como de los tres hay por lo menos una inteligente y sagaz, es decir, YO, déjalo todo en mis manos, cupido me ha delegado un par de trabajillos antes y creo que podré con este…a ver Dracy, me dejas ayudarte S-I-?---

---Esta bien, supongo, que vas a hacer o que?---Dijo Draco que empezaba a gustarle la idea de Ren de tener un Cupido personalizado

---Veras…es muy simple…----

----------------------------------------

---Hermione, apresúrate, tienes solo cinco horas para cambiar de imagen…recuerda que en esta cita a ciegas nadie debe reconocerte, como te vas a llamar? Que vas a hacer contigo, que?---Cuestionó René a Hermione que corría de un lado para el otro en su cuarto.

---No te preocupes por que alguien lo sepa si te refieres a Draco, desde hace cuatro días no nos hablamos, no hay problema, y con respecto al cambio de imagen, estará listo en cinco minutos con unos hechizos menores que no se pueden detectar---

La castaña se alistó para su cita a ciegas de la mejor manera que podía, según Ren, con esta cita podría aclarar las dudas sentimentales que tenía, y así decidiría que hacer con el rubio del cuarto de enseguida.

--O.K., que mas debo hacer, ya esto vestida, remodelada, nuevo nombre: Tía Nix, sip, es simple y suena bien, ahora…donde debo ir?---Preguntó una chica de cabello negro, liso y hasta la cintura.

---Simple, debes ir al _TILSON RESTAURANT_, allí cenarán y luego irán donde les plasca.--- Contestó Ren quien miraba desconcertaba el nuevo aspecto de su amiga.

---Draco sabe de esta cita?--- Preguntó la pelinegra

---Nop, nadie excepto tu mami y yo sabemos, así que ve y mátalo, recuerda que va a estar con una camisa verde olivo…te espero acá, debes contármelo todo…---

---O.K., no dejes que Draco se entere, volveré a medianoche entonces, adiós…---

---------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó al restaurante, fue guiado por el maestro de ceremonias hacia donde se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño claro. Hermione se presentó…la chica se veía increíble, tenía el cabello largo, negro y liso, la piel era increíblemente blanca, los ojos eran violeta claro, su cuerpo conservaba la línea convencional al igual que algunas facciones de su rostro…estaba vestida de una manera muy sensual: llevaba una blusa negra con forma de corsét, un pantalón igualmente negro y entallado, y unos zapatos de tacón en juego con su ropa.

La pelinegra apenas pudo musitar palabra al encontrarse de frente con el joven que su amiga le había conseguido, era precioso, tenía el cabello castaño claro casi rubio en un corte que le permitía perfectamente la cresta que tenía hecha, tenía un piercing en la ceja y otro en el labio…sus ojos eran azul profundo y su rostro denotaba elegancia, sensualidad y arrogancia, era bastante alto y con un muy buen cuerpo tapado con una camisa verde olivo y unos pantalones negros…---Mucho gusto, soy Demian Cadmo, un placer, de verdad que eres muy hermosa---

---gracias, un placer, Tía Nix, gusto en conocerte Demian--- Hermione atinó a sonreir.

---Wow, que linda sonrisa, de verdad que me encantó que René organizara esta cita…--- le dijo el Castaño

---Siii, la verdad es una sorpresa muy agradable,…pero yo siento como si te conociera de antes, alguna vez nos hemos visto?---

---Ahora que lo dices tu también me pareces familiar, pero no, estoy seguro de que no nos conocemos!---

La platica de los chicos estuvo muy amena, la comida fue deliciosa…durante toda la noche rieron y conversaron como viejos amigos, ambos se aterraban de o inteligente y agradable de su compañero, y hasta se podría decir que sentían una mutua atracción por la forma en que se miraban.

Después del postre, Demian cambio de puesto quedando al lado de Hermione, por lo que se le acercó tentativamente a besarla, a lo que ella, después de considerarlo un poco, no puso resistencia. El beso fue increíble, de hecho sentían la sensación de haberse besado antes, era una sensación mágica, como si hubiese sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, como si sintieran amor de verdad.

Después de ir salir del restaurante se dirigieron al cine donde iban a ver la película que René les había seleccionado…durante la película los besos y caricias no se dieron a esperar…

---por Dios Tía, en serio siento que te conozco de toda la vida…---

---mmmmmm, lo sé, eres increíble…---pero antes de que hermione terminara, Demian le dijo un muy apasionado beso que los hizo sentir que las sillas de la sala de cine era bastante incómodas.

---me encantas, te….te …te amo…Draco…---dijo la chica inconcientemente entre besos haciendo que el joven se asustara por un segundo sin parar de besarla

----_COMO LO SABE, DE DONDE ME CONOCE, COMO ES QUE ME AMA? ACASO ES…ES HERMIONE! ESTOY SEGURO, NO PODRÍA BESAR ASÍ A OTRA MUJER!...OHHHHHHHHHHH POR MERLIN…Hermione me besa creyendo que me besa a mi mientras besa a otro que soy yo! Y dijo que ….me…amaba!...creo que estoy oficialmente muerto!_

---Ja, querida, soy Demian, quien quiera que sea ese Draco, nunca será tan bueno como yo, no podrá, yo te haré olvidar a ese perdedor!--- Dijo Draco una vez se había separado en el beso tratando de sonar convincente para que la chica no notara su recién adquirido nerviosismo…procedía a volver a besar a la chica pero esta lo detuvo tajantemente.

---Un momento, no quiero que hables así de Dr…ni siquiera lo conoces, no tienes por que decirle perdedor, no lo es, de hecho la tonta soy yo! No había querido admitir mis sentimientos, creo que estoy aquí por error debería estar con el y no contigo!---_así se habla!_--- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

---aja, pues es muy curioso T-I-A, por que no te veo oponiéndote, vamos nena, déjame demostrarte todo lo bueno que tiene la vida para ofrecerte!--- y con estas palabras e ignorando los rechazos de la chica, Draco procedió a darle un hipnótico beso que la llevó casi al desdoblamiento, haciéndola mas vulnerable de lo que en su vida se hubiese imaginado ser!

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después (muuuuucho tiempo), Tia, mejor dicho Hermione soltó ese beso tan apasionado al notar que la película se había acabado y la gente había desocupado el teatro hacía como 5 minutos.---Creo que toda la gente se ha ido…deberíamos hacer lo mismo Demian---

---_Claro Herm…digo, TIA, como tu quieras, pero ya que se tu secretito voy a disfrutar que te remuerda la conciencia mañana!---_Está bien, si quieres vamos a mi apartamento, veras, vivo solito y allí podemos hacer lo que queramos…-- sentenció Demian con un tono meloso digno del coqueteo de un Malfoy.

---creo que NO! Yo no soy de esas, de hecho…la pasé muy bien contigo pero deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí…---

---Que pasa Tía, que no te agrada mi compañía, la verdad es que yo quiero verte de nuevo, una vez mas…por favor!--- Suplicó el joven castaño/rubio.

---Mira Demian, la verdad es que yo cometí un error, no debería estar aquí, no contigo…yo quiero muchísimo a otro hombre y a pesar de que eres un excelente besador y un tipo muy apuesto, pues la verdad yo lo quiero es a él, a Dr…dejémoslo en él---terminó Hermione un poco nerviosa.

---_ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, sii, oh, si, oh, si, oh, si…me quiere, me quiere, es una buena niña y me quiere…aunque me está traicionando conmigo mismo…anyway, me quiere, es mía, esta loquita por miiiiii!---_Ohhh, está bien Tía, si quieres podemos ser solo amigos, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver…mañana?--- Dijo el chico en un tono un poco melancólico.

---Qué, mañana, no lo se…mmmmmmm…está bien, mañana en el café de _Blugbering_ de la avenida Flusshing, está bien?---_se te notó lo rogada! Pero si no es así, como vas a darle celos a Draco?...Darle celos? No lo había pensado antes…esto es perfecto! No no no no no, para ser tan inteligente a veces me atrofio bastante!.---_

_---------------------------------------_

Hermione llegó a su casa transformada de nuevo alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Draco estaba en la sala esperándola mientras el resto de la familia dormía.

---A ESO ME TRAGISTE A TU ASQUEROSO MUNDO MUGGLE, A QUEDARME ESPERANDOTE TODO EL DIA Y QUE TE APARESCAS A ESTA HORA? DEJAME DECIRTE QUE COMO ANFITRIONA APESTAS!--- le gritó Draco que también había vuelto a ser él.

---DISCULPA, NUMERO UNO, TU NO ME GRITAS, NUMERO DOS, YO NO TE INVITE…TU SOLITO LO HICISTE Y YO DE BUENA GENTE ACCEDÍ A TRAERTE…ERROR GARRAFAL! Y NUMERO TRES, NO ETES MI PAPA Y LO QUE YO HAGO SOLO ME COMPETE A M……--- pero Hermione no alcanzó a terminar su discurso taaaan emotivo ya que Draco la tomó por la cintura y le hizo callarse con un muuuuy profundo beso, que fue seguido de un abrazo de la chica…en un segundo que se detuvieron Draco la cargó y condujo a su cuarto (de Draco)…

---Oye…que…que…ha…ces?...a…donde…lle…vas…me?---Dijo la chica entre besos.--- pero no recibió respuesta hasta que fue lanzada sobre la cama de huéspedes…Draco estaba a punto de acostarse encima de ella cuando la chica, armándose de valor quien sabe de donde, lo empujó ---Dos veces en un solo día, no podré contenerme más!---dijo casi en susurro pero el joven alcanzó a escuchar…

--- Qué dijiste? Dos veces, con quien estabas o que?---

---Olvídalo, hasta mañana Malfo…Draco…---

----------------------------------------

Al llegar a su cuarto, Hermione se tiró en su cama notablemente cansada y casia punto de morir si no dormía en ese momento, pero como la vida muy pocas veces nos da lo que pedimos en el momento en que lo pedimos, una lechuza, que Hermione reconoció como Hedwig picoteaba sobre su ventana.

Hermione abrió el cristal, saludo a la lechuza, recibió el paquete que traía, acarició el animal y este sin esperar más se fue…

La chica no soportó la curiosidad y se dispuso a abrir la carta, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, pero con Draco cerca no podía, ni quería verlos aún…

_Hermi_ _Preciosa,_

_Espero que estés bien y que no nos extrañes mucho…no es cierto, espero que te hagamos tanta falta como tu a nosotros…aquí la hemos pasado genial, hemos salido de paseo casi todos los días, justamente esta noche estábamos viendo una película romántica (Ginny la escogió) en nuestro cine favorito, lo recuerdas, quisimos llamarte pero no lo hicimos por que tu padres quieren pasar tiempo contigo…pero bueno, no te perdiste de mucho, solo de un par de chicos como de nuestras edades dando un espectáculo que ni te imaginas, no hacían sino besarse, incluso no se dieron cuenta cuando se acabó la película, afortunadamente no estabas allí…_

_Ojala tus papas te hubieran dejado pasar la última semana acá, con nosotros, la noviecita de Ron (no me los aguanto de lo melosos que son) vino también,…espero verte pronto pues te extrañamos mucho…YO TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO, me he dado cuenta de que siento cosas que no sabía por ti…quiero verte pronto pues de verdad que te necesito, simplemente te quiero y mucho! Amiga_

_Un beso_

_Harry_

_P.D: Terminé con Luna, no puedo estar con ella si no la quiero, eso me lo enseñaste TU…_

Hermione estaba de una pieza, comprendió perfectamente lo que esa carta significaba, su mayor temor se hacía realidad.


	7. ACLARANDO SITUACIONES

**Hola a todos mis lectores…antes de comenzar tengo un comentario por hacer AL FIN VACACIONES, si, se que es un poco inusual pero en mi mundo, las vacaciones empiezan cuando las de todos los demás terminan…lo bueno, puedo dedicarme mucho a continuar el fic…lo malo, no lo pienso actualizar si no recibo reviews…**

**Por otro lado, los cambios son únicamente temporales y eran necesarios pare este capitulo y posteriores; Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews y las amenazas de muerte que recibí en mi correo, son un amor, anyway…**

**Aquí les va el capi, que les guste y cualquier clase de comentarios, ya saben donde dirigirse…gracias**

**Ahhhhh, y digan lo que digan Draco Malfoy es M-I-O…(yeah, rigth!)**

**CAPITULO 7. ACLARANDO SITUACIONES**

La castaña se levantó el día siguiente muy temprano, para ser sinceros no había dormido en toda la noche y estaba terriblemente deprimida, así que se levantó, se preparó y bajó a la cocina a reunirse con sus familiares y am…Draco.

---Cariño, te has levantado muy temprano, pensé que dormirías hasta tarde, como has llegado en la madrugada.--- le dijo dulcemente Jane.

---no mami, no he podido dormir muy bien, un asunto me impidió conciliar el sueño…--- Dijo la chica bostezando

---No creí que te diera tanto de pensar amorcito…pero bueno, te arrepentiste y no pudiste dormir por ello, no te preocupes que yo igual estoy dispuesto a confortarte…--- susurró el rubio al oído de la chica.

---Oye, Draco ni creas que fue….—pero la castaña no pudo terminar---Cariño, René se ha tenido que ir hoy muy temprano a arreglar un pequeño asunto, así que regresará mañana en la mañana para llevarlos a King´s Cross--- informó la madre de Hermione---_Genial, ahora estoy sola con Draco y totalmente desprotegida_--- pensó la chica mientras se limitaba a suspirar.

La mañana y tarde transcurrieron en "perfecta normalidad", mientras cada chico se preparaba para salir a su cita…Draco se arreglo igual de bien que el día anterior, mientras Hermione olvidó solo un detalle…

Al llegar a _Blugbering_ Hermione encontró a Demian sentado en una de las mesas del frente y se acercó a saludar…

---Hola Demian, es un gusto verte….---

---Disculpa…---dijo Draco haciéndose el inocente…---Te conozco?---

---Ja ja ja, que mal chiste, no me salgas con bromas ahora, no estoy de humor…---

---Perdona pero no te conozco, de hecho, si me permites estoy esperando una amiga---

---Escúchame, no me hagas perder la paciencia…---mientras decía eso levantó la cabeza y a través de un vidrio el reflejo de una castaña ojimiel le devolvía una mirada…---Esto no es cierto..---susurro—_Ohh, que _demonios!—se dijo a si misma…--Sorpresa! Este es mi verdadero yo! Conócelo, el de ayer era un lindo disfraz!—

---Ahhh, pero por que te pusiste disfraz ayer si eres realmente mas bella de lo que te veías antes?--- Dijo Demian en un tono muy burlón que la chica no percibió.

_---ohh, no podemos quedarnos con este y dejar a los otros dos tirados?...sip, si podemos!---_Owww, que lindo, pues la verdad es que René me dijo que lo hiciera,…así que, pues le hice caso…--- le respondió Hermione roja como el pelo de su mejor amigo.

---O.K. como sea, este…y…oye…muñeca, quieres hablar de lo que te pasa, pues es que como mi AMIGA pues, la verdad, es que…es decir…me importa lo que te pase…---Dijo Demian totalmente rojo de la pena---_Vamos Tony…sácale la información como el Amiguito bonito, jejejejejejeje, soy un excelente actor, AND THE OSCAR GOES TO…Draco Malfoy! Uuuuuuuuuuuu----_

---bueno, pues la verdad no se si es bueno que te diga, es decir, me da un poco de pena por que son cosas del corazón y luego puedes pensar que soy una tonta cursi descerebrada que no puede controlar sus emociones ni lo que le pasa…la verdad es que---

Pero Draco le interrumpió---No te preocupes que eso no se me pasaría por la cabeza, jejejeje---

Entonces la chica…---Esta bien, es que resulta que tengo un súper problema por que creo que estoy tragada de dos personas y la verdad no se que hacer por que no se cual me gusta mas, uno es mi mejor amigo, con el que me he criado desde que llegué al colegio, es encantador, súper amable, súper tierno, un poco inestable, pero igual es la mejor persona que puedas encontrarte y el otro era mi peor enemigo hasta hace un tiempo pero ahora es un buen amigo y la verdad es que cada vez que lo veo siento ganas de saltarle encima, es increíblemente sexy y me trata genial solo que no se si el me quiera o no; ahora, mi mejor amigo me ha escrito una carta en la que me dice mas o menos que me quiere y eso, aunque no me lo esperaba ahora que lo pienso es lo que he querido desde que lo empecé a ver como a un hombre, pero el otro es increíble, creo que estoy enamorada de él, me encanta su actitud y a pesar de que todos piensen que es un tarado pues la verdad es que no, por que yo lo conozco y se que es genial…vez ese es mi problema porque me gustan los dos y no se que vaya a hacer con eso, es que estoy muy confundida por que no quiero herirlos y no quiero que se odien mas, ahhhhhhhhhh…captas?---Hermione dijo todo eso a una velocidad tan alta que solo ella en su cabeza pudo entender lo que quería decir…

---_QUE? QUE EL AMIGO ESTA ENAMORADO DEL AMIGO DE QUIEN? QUE EL ENEMIGO SE VA A TIRA A QUIEN, ESTA MUJER HABLA MUY RAPIDO!...pero así y todo te trae loquito…jejejeje_--- A decir verdad no…---dijo Draco un poco confundido.

----Oh, esto no es cierto, no me entendiste?---

---Nop, si puedes decírmelo un poco mas despacio te lo agradecería muchísimo_--- Ahora sexy y sensual chocolatito blanco con almendras en empaque de seda (Que humildad) préstale atención a tu damisela en apuros y rescátala del Dragón…este, mejor la envío directo al dragón, ¿no?_---

---O.K. voy a ir un poco despacio ahora que sé que eres lento!---Dijo Hermione con sorna.

---¿?---

---Tengo un problema---

---Eso lo entendí--- Inquirió el rubio exasperándose un poquito

---Es un problema sentimental, la razón por la que ayer te rechacé…---

---Tenías que recordármelo…---Dijo el rubio en tono frustrado---_Gracias a Merlín me rechazaste, por que sino te mataba!----_

---Me gustan dos personas--- Dijo la castaña un poco apenada

---QUE?--- Preguntó Draco notablemente afectado por lo que la castaña acababa de decir…---_QUE QUE? QUE QUE QUE QUE?...ESO NO ES CIERTO, ES UNA PESADILLA…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!---_algo en su cabeza se estrelló directo contra su cráneo.

---Un ruso negro..---Dijo Hermione

---Ahhhh?--- Preguntó Draco buscando ya en su archivo temporal rusos negros en Hogwarts.

---Que voy a tomar un ruso negro…que no viste al mesero tomando mi orden? D´ha…--- Se burló la chica quien quería desesperadamente su bebida alcohólica…ya saben, para desestresarse…sip, LE ESTABA CONTANDO SUS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES A UN PERFECTO DESCONOCIDO QUE ESTABA MAS BUENO QUE EL PAN INTEGRAL! QUE ESPERABAN…UNA MALTEADA NATURAL?

---Bueno, como te decía, me gustan dos chicos…del colegio…--- Continuó Hermione

---O.K. eso lo entiendo, keep going sweetie--- _Apuesto a que uno de esos es este perfecto rubio encantador como el sol y galante como el viento! Y lento como un caracol y tonto como Fang (_Opinión de Draco, no mía_), ohhh, pero seguro que yo estoy, un momento…quien mas podría ser…espero que no sea…----_

---Hey! Demian, me sigues?...gracias---En ese momento, Hermione recibió del mesero su trago y se lo pasó áspero por la garganta…---Maldición! Gggggg…---

---Te decía, se llaman Draco y …aunque no se ni para que te digo los nombres si ni los conoces…--- Dudó la castaña

---Ohhh, no no no no no, no faltaba mas, puede que no los conozca pero sus nombres son importantes para hacerme a la idea de sus personalidades, tu sabes…por ejemplo, ¿Draco? El que mencionaste ayer debe ser muy apuesto e interesante, el mejor partido según mi criterio…---

---NO LOS CONOCES, no hables sin saber…bueno, da igual, Draco y Harry, mi mejor amigo…---

---_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUE CLASE DE KARMA ETOY PAGANDO, A QUE BRUJO ESCUPÍ O QUE FENIX MALTRATÉ? ESTO NO ES POSIBLE, EL MALDITO CABEZA DE HUEVO CHISPADO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!----_Ya veo, pero no te parece un poco fuera de lugar estarte enamorando de tu mejor amigo sin que el te corresponda…---

---He ahí el detalle, Harry ayer me escribió una carta en la que me confiesa que esta enamorado, mejor dicho, lo insinúa, pero por la forma en que lo escribió yo entendí…---

_---Maldito Potter de M"$·, como se atreve a fijarse en su mejor amiga, MI Hermione!--- _Pero igual, esas cosas nunca salen bien, mira que las amistades siempre se terminan…---_Un momento, por eso ayer no quiso conmigo…si, por que nadie se resiste a mis encantos…así que por eso es que hoy se levantó hecha un desastre y…ahhh, luego sacaré conclusiones…---_

---Nooo, yo se que con Harry no va a ser así, pero igual no se que hacer, por que ambos me gustan…verás, Harry es el niño mas dulce del mundo, es muy importante en el colegio y sobre todo para mí, él, Ron, otro amigo al que adoro…---

_---También al Pobretón! Que corazón tan grande el de esta mujer! Que horror_…---

---Solo que a Ron sólo como amigo, aunque alguna vez me gustó, pero ahora está con otra chica del colegio…y me alegro por él…---

_----Owwwwwwwww, Gracias Oh poderoso Raaa! Te debo una!---_ Descansó el rubio

---Bueno, pero me salí del tema…la cosa es que por Harry siempre he sentido algo mas que aprecio de amiga, aunque me lo haya intentado negar…la cosa es que lo quiero y quiero estar con el por que sé que me va a respetar y a cuidar, además de que está salvajemente atractivo…---

Draco se limitaba a mirar fijo a Hermione haciéndose el desentendido mientras por dentro ardía más que Voldemort en la batalla contra el "cara Rajada"…

---Pero por otro lado está Draco, que antes era mi peor enemigo, pero ahora es un buen amigo, de hecho lo aprecio tanto como a Ron…él, Draco, es temperamental y sabe de la vida, cosa que me gusta, sé que con él aprendería mucho, además es muy especial conmigo y físicamente es un bombón…casi tan lindo como Harry…---

_---Ahhhh, bueno, por lo menos me quiere, un momento, escucho…QUE? Casi tan lindo como Harry! Yo soy muchotas lindo que San Potter! COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO SI ME PERFORÉ TODA LA CARA SOLO POR QUE ELLA ME DIJO UN DÑIA QUE LE ENCANTABAN LOS PIERCINGS! QUE NO VE QUE QUEDÉ MAS ATRACTIVO QUE UNA MEDIA PARA UN ELFO…TOTALMENTE DESEABLE…QUE LE PASA A ESTA NIÑITA!---_

---Mi error…están igual de lindos, ambos son perfectos…--- Corrigió la chica…

_---AHHH, AHORA SE ATREVE A COMPARME CON ESE POTTER! NO SE CANSA DE ATROFIARME! SI NO LA QUISIERA TANTO LA ODIARÍA…AHH, cierto, ya la odié y mira en lo que resultó!...---_

---Y no se que hacer, mañana se acaban las vacaciones y debo volver a verlos a los dos en el mismo lugar y no sé que hacer!... auxilio Demian…--- Chilló Hermione que no notaba que Demian/Draco estaba totalmente rojo y respirando con dificultad…

---Mmmmmm…---

---Si, yo se que debo escoger entre uno de los dos…---

----Ahhhhh…---

---Claro que entiendo que si no lo hagó los lastimaré y eso no es lo que quiero…---

---…---

---Tienes razón, eso voy a hacer, ni te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco, nos veremos la próxima vez que venga a Londres, yo busco a René para que te indique todo y nos podamos encontrar de nuevo…O.K., muchas gracias, hablar contigo fue estupendo…espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo…ahhh, y gracias por lo de anoche!---Al decir esto, Hermione se sonrojó, le guiñó el ojo a Demian y se fue corriendo hacia un Taxi…

---Y Yo a que horas abrí mi boca?...pero si no dije nada, ni me dejó hablar, definitivo, mi chica está loca, jejejeje, pero ni piense que le voy a dejar el camino libre a Potter…_PREPARATE CARA DE HUEVO CUARTEADO! POR QUE DRACO LUCIUS III MALFOY ES MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE VOLDEMORT Y YO SI TE VOY A HACER PAPILLA, muacata, muacata…---_Pensaba Draco mientras dibujaba una maligna, pero muy sexy, sonrisa en sus labios…

­­­­­­­­­­­

Durante todo ese día Hermione se la pasó fuera con la excusa que tenía que comprar cosas para el nuevo semestre, así que cuando volvió a casa Draco ya estaba dormido…bueno, dormido no, encerrado en su cuarto meditando…maquinando su perverso plan…

---Jejejejejejejeje…y así es como volveré a Potter un gusarapo y se lo arrojaré a cualquier hipogrifo de Hagrid…jejejejejejeje---Se reía Draco mientras repasaba un lápiz de René por un papel completamente rayado…

---nock, nock, nock…----

---Puedo pasar Dracy…?--- preguntó Hermione

---Claro…Hermi…--- Dijo Draco mientras ocultaba el plano de su estrategia…

---Mañana regresará René para ir a coger el expreso del colegio…ahh, ya lo sabías mi mamá lo dijo esta mañana…---

---Sip, así es…---dijo en un tono cortante

---Oye, lamento no haber pasado los últimos días contigo, es que no sabía que hacer, estoy muy confundida y pues…---dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a Draco y le tomaba por la nuca mientas bajaba su cara a la altura de la del joven que estaba sentado…

_---Aja, y ella creyó que con las técnicas de persuasión que Yo mismo le enseñe va a lograr que la perdone!...uppps, creo que lo logró…confirmado, se merece el titulo de ñoña de Hogwarts!---_

Hermione besó a Draco como si fuera la última vez en su vida que fuera a verle de modo que ambos sudaron y…bueno, ya se imaginarán como se pudieron…

---Draco…---dijo la chica separandose después de mucho tiempo…

---Ahhh que?--- Respondió el chico que no se adaptaba sin los labios de su "amiga"…

---no quiero que Harry sepa que pasaste vacaciones conmigo, ahhh bueno, tampoco Ron…---

---QUE? QUIEN CREES QUE SOY PARA QUE ME ESTES OCULTANDO, QUE TE CREES O QUE? NO PIENSES QUE LO VOY A HAC…---Pero Draco no terminó porque Hermione, una vez mas, lo derrumbó con otro beso…

---E…Esta bien…como quieras…---Dijo Draco una vez rompió el beso.

Al día siguiente, Draco, Hermione, Jane, Armand y René, que ya había regresado, salieron hacia King´s Cross para dejar al rubio y la castaña en el expreso Hogwarts…

Al llegar, un poco temprano, Jane y Armand abrazaron a Draco con total aprecio…---Te voy a extrañar hijo--- le dijo el señor Granger,---Pórtate bien corazoncito, espero verte pronto--- Le dijo la mamá de Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla…

---adiós suegritos, fue un gusto..les prometo que yo cuidaré de nuestra Herms—dijo Draco respondiendo melosamente a los padres de la castaña, quien no escuchaba esa conversación por hablar con René que le preguntaba por todos y cada uno de los chicos que estaban allí y que veía como conquistables…afortunadamente no vio a Harry ni a Ron, por que sino no había quien la sacara de allá.

…

---Adiós mi bebecita preciosa, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, acuérdate de cuidarte los dientes como te enseñamos y haznos sentir orgullosos como siempre…ahh y cuida de Draquito!---Le dijeron a Hermione sus padres antes de alejarse para saludar a sus conocidos, los Weasley.

---Esta bien mamá, adiós papá…---Les respondió, ya que no quería discutir con ellos al respecto, en seguida los abrazó y dejó ir con los Weasley mientras ella saludaba a Ginny.

-----------

---Adiós Demian de mi vida…te voy a extrañan precioso, cuida de mi amiga por que si no, tu bella cara quedará vuelta trizas, te lo juro!...---Dijo René abrazando a Draco quien le respondió con otro abrazo…

----Claro nena, no te preocupes…--- Y al decir esto, le dio a René un beso en los labios, casi un roce con mucho cariño, por lo que la castaña que los miraba de reojo se puso histérica…

En seguida, Draco caminó hacia uno de los compartimientos donde se sentó a estudiar su plan "Muere Potter"…

------

---Adiós amiga, cuídate muchísimo, nos vemos en julio supongo--- Dijo René con amabilidad

---Si, supongo---, dijo Hermione secamente

---No te enojes por lo que hizo Draco, solo fue un gesto de amistad, el te quiere a Ti, créeme que no seré bruja pero mi adivinación es mejor que la tuya…---dijo la morena tomándole el pelo a Hermione, quien en seguida la abrazó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---ESCUCHA CARARAJADA, SE LO QUE PRETENDES Y NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR, ANTES DE CONSEGUIRLA TENDRAS QUE PASAR POR MI CADAVER Y ESO NO PODRAS HACERLO, SUCIA SABANDIJA, TE VOY A ACABAR Y ELLA SERÁ MÍA POR QUE YO SI LA QUIERO…--- Y diciendo esto, Draco salió del compartimiento de Harry donde estaban el Moreno y Ron sorprendidos y sin palabras a lo que Draco había dicho…aunque Harry si que entendió…

----Eso lo veremos Malfoy, quédate tranquilo que eso lo veremos…---


	8. MALFOY vs POTTER

**Hola! Espero que estén todos muy bien disfrutando de la bella vida (sobre todo si es basal)…bueno, primero quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron Reviews…han sido bastante inspiradores…**

**Segundo quiero aclarar un par de cosas…no se confundan…este fanfic es Who Cares? (Pudieron notarlo cuando entraron…no?), la cosa es que aquí Pansy esta viva, solo que no importa mucho…en fin, se que es difícil no confundirse con tantos fics así que no se preocupen…**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo…aclaro que el sentido del fic no cambia por mas que Harry haya entrado a "pelear" con Draco y pronto se darán cuenta de por que… así que relájense y disfrútenlo por que lo que viene es bastante excepcional.**

**By the way…este ficcy que ya les he dicho es bastante extraño lo único que trata es de recrear de la mejor manera (con la actuación estelar de Draco Malfoy, jeje) cuan torpe, por decirlo de alguna manera, puede llegar a ser una persona cuando se enamora…pero en fin, todas las cosas que ocurren aquí son extrapolaciones de una realidad no tan distante con la que convivimos a diario…**

**O.k. dejando a un lado las explicaciones filosóficas (innecesarias), les dejo una nueva entrega de esta historia que espero les guste…dedicado a mi gran amiga Laila (por aquello de que bueno ser Hermione, jejejeje) Grinchy, no es nada personal…te quiero mucho…**

**No se les olvide pasar por los fics ya recomendados (Como besar a una Serpiente, Las Mujeres Arriba) y por favor a hacer presión para que Laura Malfoy15 actualice pronto la Niñera!**

**Espero muchos REVIEWS…**

**CAPITULO 8. MALFOY vs POTTER**

En el preciso momento en el que Malfoy salió del compartimiento donde estaban Harry y Ron, Hermione entró un poco sonrojada al ver que el rubio acababa de salir de ahí…

---Que fue eso?...---preguntó Hermione haciéndose la inocente---_Como si no lo supieras por Merlín, prepárate para a ser torturada y asesinada! Seguramente vino a decirles todo…por dos semanas de placer una vida de tortura! Placer por displacer (las sensaciones de placer compensan el displacer y una vez se ha experimentado el primero, generalmente se regresa al estado de displacer y/o culpa…simplemente es el sistema límbico) vaya que esa m$&/ si se aplica!---_

---No sabemos, ese hurón entró como loco gritando que era suyo y no dejaría que Harry se quedara con ella o algo así, definitivo, no tenemos que planear como sacarlo del colegio, el solito se mandó para San Mungo…--Dijo Ron con un tono burlesco que lo poseía.

---Sip, eso fue todo, aunque no tengo ni idea a que se refiere, nop, para nada, en serio, te lo juro que no se de que me habla…---Dijo Harry un poco efusivo.

---O.k., como digas, no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada, si no sabes solo ignóralo, jejeje ---Dijo la castaña en un tono que sonaba inocente---_En que está pensando Draco, será que se dio cuenta de algo?...no creo, yo no le conté a René ni a el, seguro que está con su paranoia, pero igual…que extraño que será suyo que Harry no va a poder tener?---_

---_OH POR DIOS! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE MALFOY SE HAYA ENTERADO QUE ME GUSTA HERMIONE…POR QUE TIENE QUE SER ESO ¿NO?...Y AÚN PEOR QUE LE GUSTE! NO ENTIENDO…ANYWAY HERMS PREPARATE POR QUE TE LLEGÓ EL RATO DE FELICIDAD!_--- Pensó Harry que no habló todo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts…

El resto de camino Harry, Ron, Hermione se la pasaron en silencio escuchando como Ginny le contaba a Herms todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones…

----ahhhh, y que tal cuuando…bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…---Decía Ginny a quien parecía sus glándulas salivales se le habían hipertrofiado de tanto hablar…

---Aja…ufff…wow…en serio…noooo…veo…genial…---Decía Hermione cada tres o cuatro minutos para que no se notara que su mente estaba clavada en el compartimiento donde estaba cierto rubio con ojos grises, muchos piercings en su cara y con quien había pasado los últimos 15 días…---_Esperaba que hubiesen pasado mas cosas en Londres…pero que digo, si pasó lo suficiente,…jejeje siiiii, bueno, ahora a concentrarme…Harry o Draco, Draco o Harry…he ahí el dilema…_---

---…y Draco Malfoy y sus nuevos piercings se ve genial…---decía Ginny cuando…

---Ahhh, que? Yo no fui, lo juro, el quiso, nadie lo obligó…---Se sobresaltó la castaña frente al comentario de su amiga.

---QUE?---preguntaron los otros tres a unísono…---Que dijiste?

----Ammmm, nada, que no oyeron esa nueva canción? Siiii, es genial está sonando en mi cabeza desde hace un rato.---Dijo Herms tratando de arreglar la situación bastante nerviosa…

---…Que?

Que yo no fui!

El quiso así,

No lo obligué,

Y así fue…---Dijo la chica poniendo un extraño ritmo a lo que antes había dicho (Claro, tratando de no quedar como tonta…si que me pasa!)

---Ahhhh, uffff, genial, pero yo no la escuché…ahhh pero te decía que bla bla bla bla bla bla…---Prosiguió la pelirroja

Al otro lado del tren, en un compartimiento remoto, de cuya posición no me acuerdo y bajo coordenadas que no reconocí…(jejejejejeje), estaba Draco acompañado de Blaise y Pansy a quien trataba de quitarse de encima…

---Dracy darling…me encanta lo que te hiciste en tu carita…es so nice, divino, te vez mejor que antes…Claro como si eso fuera posible…te superaste con esos aros mi amor!---Decía melosa Pansy mientras le tocaba la cara a Draco.

---Aléjate Pain-cy…déjame tranquilo de una buena vez…que ni creas que me los hice por ti, ni para que tu los toques…ahh, y se llaman Piercings! Ignorante…---- le respondió Draco mientras le quitaba la mano de encima de él---_no tiene por que saberlo…no conoce el mundo muggle…y que? ella no sabe que yo si lo conozco y no tiene por que saberlo!...muacata muacata…que estará haciendo mi nena…ohhhhh Herms cuanto te extraño!...iag, soy patético…y que? que viva el amor! Debo visitar de nuevo mi especialista para esta locura o sino terminaré en San Mungo mas pronto de lo que pensaba! Hay que hacer al……_--- QUE?---

---Jejejejeje, que Potter y Granger son novios….jejejejeje, hay que ver tu cara Draco…ni que te importara!...no Draco bájame, por amor a Dios, bájame Malfoy…oye que te pasa….bájame!...---decía Blaise mientras Draco lo sostenía por el cuello y lo levantaba hacía el techo del pequeño cuarto…---Lo dije en broma…como no me escuchabas, pensé que diciendo eso regresarías y mira que lo conseguí…ahora bájame hermano…---

Draco lo soltó de un tirón y le gritó…---Uno, no soy tu hermano…dos, no te escuchaba por que no quería hacerlo (si, claro) y Tres…no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa maldito estúpido…y para que te lo sepas…me importa y que?...---una vez dicho esto, los tres del compartimiento se dieron cuenta del error que Draco acababa de cometer…

---_Ups, mi error!..._--- Ya saben, me importa por que así puedo molestarlos--- _aunque si eso fuera no tendía por que enojarme…INTELIGENTE!.._.--- es decir…PANSY LARGO…YA!...---gritó Draco que no sabía como arreglar la situación…

Una vez salió Pansy sollozando del compartimiento oscuro y recondito, sin coordenadas y cuya posición no quiero recordar (jejejejejejeje)…---Blaise…mi amigo…tengo un problema…creo que estoy…ehhh, estoy, jijiji… como que estoy enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger…---

---Oye, eso se nota desde que comenzamos año…pero como es que te le sabes todos los nombres? Por que eso es indicio de que se traen como loquitos mutuamente, no podemos negarlo, a ella también le gustas…---

---yo se, crees que no lo se?...obvio, si pasé estas vacaciones en su casa con ella!---

---QUE? EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE CON HERMIONE-TODO LO SE-SOY DEMASIADO PERFECTA PARA EQUIVOCARME-TE TRAIGO LOCO MALFOY-GRANGER?---

---Sip, y no te imaginas lo bien que la pasé…esa mujer es encantadora…es tan perfecta que es justa para mi!---

---No sabes lo que dices Malfoy….---

---Blaise, mi querido Blaise, claro que lo sé, aunque también se que cara rajada está detrás de ella…por eso necesito que me ayudes con mi plan "Muere Potter"…---

---Sip, esta bien, supongo, de que se trata?---

---Es muy simple…aunque ingenioso y efectivo…claro lo ideé yo…pero bueno, te decía, lo que hay que hacer es……………---

Una vez llegaron al Gran Comedor, Ron corrió a abrazar a su novia Parvati mientras miraba de reojo a su ex…Lavender (que cosas, no?)…

Harry mientras tanto tomó la mano de Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta y la estrechó conduciéndola a una silla del comedor Griffyndor, para luego sentarse a su lado…muy cerca, mas de lo necesario…

---Hermi, necesito hablar contigo…es sobre la carta que te escribí, quiero aclarar las cosas…---

---No te preocupes Harry, yo entendí, es solo que estoy un poco confundida al respecto y pues la verdad es que no se que ha…---

Pero mientras trataba de terminar su defensa, Harry la besó en los labios impidiendo que esto sucediera…fue un beso bonito y agradable…tanto como los que daba Draco…era definitivo…Hermione estaba confundida hasta la muerte…

---Espero que eso te ayude a aclarar las cosas…preciosa…---Dijo Harry sonriendo a Hermione que estaba totalmente paralizada…

---Pero, y que hay de nuestra amistad? Que va a pasar?...--- Atinó a decir la chica con un hilo de voz, claro debido a la emoción…

---eso lo discutiremos mas tarde, ahora come por favor…---Dijo Harry poniendo un pastelillo en el plato de la castaña…

---Ajá con que a esas estamos jugando no Potter…pues prepárate por que estás entrando en territorio desconocido y quien sabe cuando salgas maldito cabeza de… de… de….ahhhh, maldito Potter--- Pensaba Draco quien de la rabia había roto con su mano la copa en la que bebía jugo de calabaza

---Malfoy, Calma amigo mío, se van a dar cuenta de todo, mantén la compostura recuerda el plan…---Trató de calmarlo Blaise..

---Si, el plan,…exacto, el plan…por supuesto…el plan…el plan…cual plan?---Preguntó Draco totalmente agitado

---coge a Potter solo, conviértelo en gusarajo, tiraselo a un hipogrifo y todos felices? Ese plan?...---Contestó Blaise quien para ser honestos no estaba muy convencido del dichoso plan…de hecho, estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba totalmente aterrado por su situación y que tardaría mas de …que, unos 10.000.000.000.000 años para reaccionar e idear un plan.

Entrada la noche, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala común de los Premios Anuales hablando…

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, y Harry estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que solo era necesario susurrarle para que las palabras pasaran por su pelo y llegaran a su oído…

---Herms, quiero saber una cosa…---

---Dime Harry?...—contestó la chica hipnotizada por los ojitos verdes del joven, no podía negar que le gustaba…y mucho…

----yo te gusto?...---

---Si, un poco…---Contestó la chica sonrojada de la vergüenza…

---Desde cuando?---

---Supongo que me gustabas hace ya un buen rato, tu sabes, lo normal, como te gustan tus amigos, pero me di cuenta que era mas de lo que pensaba cuando recibí tu carta…--Respondió sincera

---ahhh, pues a mi me pasó lo mismo, estando con Luna me di cuenta que me gustabas tu…---

---y no pasará lo mismo de siempre?...estando con Cho te diste cuenta que te gustaba Ginny, estando con Ginny te diste cuenta que te gustaba Hanna, estando con Hanna te diste cuenta que te gustaba Parvati, estando con Parvati te diste cuenta que te gustaba Clio Riddick, estando con Clio te diste cuenta que todavía te gustaba Ginny, estando con Ginny otra vez te diste cuenta que te gustaba Luna, estando con Luna te diste cuenta que te gustaba yo…no será igual Harry?---

Harry, sonrojado como estaba le contestó…---no, no es igual, a ti te conozco y por eso es que siento lo que siento por ti…Hermi, quiero saber una cosa, a ti te gustaba alguien antes de salir verdad?---

---Sip, así es…---

---es, aún te gusta…---

---No puedo negarte que aún me gusta y mucho…---

---De quien se trata Hermione?---

---Harry, en serio quieres saberlo?---preguntó preocupada la joven, y ante la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo…---se trata de…---

---Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que al mago mas famoso del mundo! El cicatrizado Potter!—Escupió Draco que acababa de entrar a su sala común…

---Draco por favor no vayas a empezar ahora…---le dijo Hermione en un tono de preocupación

---Por que no H., acaso te preocupa demasiado que hiera a San Potter?---

---Mira Malfoy, por que no te callas de una buena vez y continuas con tu triste y patético intento de vida mientras otras personas nos ocupamos de tener unas reales!—le contestó Harry que se ponía de pie mientras decía eso…

---Harry basta, Draco, por favor dejame sola con Harry…---_Oh_ _por Dios, Troya va a arder…que se supone que se hace desde la posición de Helena…nada, solo observar…y dejar que se dañen sus preciosas caras! JAMAS!_...---Por favor…

---Como quieras cariño, nos vemos mas tarde, necesito hablar contigo!---

---No te atrevas a llamarla así, con que derecho te crees que la puedes tratar como tu amiga!...---

---Harry, Draco es mi amigo!...---

---Jejejejeje, vez? Entendiste o tu pequeño cerebro no alcanza a procesar esas palabras, Potter!...---Dijo Draco increíblemente emocionado por lo que había escuchado…

---Eso no es cierto, Hermione no tienes que protegerme, yo puedo acabar con este pero ya!--- Contestó Harry al dialogo anterior…

---ahhhh si, con que muy hombrecito Potter?---

---MAS QUE TU TODA LA VIDA, NO CREAS QUE POR QUE TU Y TU PADRESANTO NOS AYUDARON A DESTRUIR LA COSA ESA NO TE TENGO GANAS AÚN…DE QUE TE ACABO TE ACABA MALDITO!---le gritó Harry a punto de abalanzarse sobre Draco…

Y Harry se tiró sobre Draco a golpearlo…y si señores, se les olvidó que eran magos y tenían varitas…la pelea era a puño limpio…puño va, puño viene, sangre salpica, Hermione grita…mas puños, mas sangre hasta que la chica recuerda que es bruja y tiene como separarlos sin que ella quede lastimada (quien fuera bruja) y antes de que les diera por halarse de los aros en la cara de cada uno…_EXPELLIARMUS_—Gritó y tanto Harry como Draco salieron volando a una distancia prudente del otro…

---No te atrevas a acercate a Hermione nunca en tu maldita vida asquerosa serpiente!...---

---Lo haré cuantas veces quiera por que ella no me lo impide, y sabes por que mas…por que yo no soy un maldito inestable que está con na y con otra in saber a quien quiere…--- gritó el rubio que tenía el labio partido y el pómulo isquierzo morado, estaba igual de lastimado que Potter…---_un momento, yo también soy así…pero como yo digo… no tiene que saberlo---_ y quieres saber por que mas me voy a acercar a ella?...---

---Basta ya, los dos se callan inmediatamente…---Grito la chica que no sabía que hacer…

--POR QUE YO LA AMO! LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!...LA AMO TANTO QUE PASÉ MI TIEMPO EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOCÍA Y AL QUE TEMÍA POR ELLA…POR QUE LA AMO!...----gritó Draco por encima de las palabras de Hermione, de modo que ella y el moreno escucharon perfectamente todo lo que el había dicho…

---QUE?--- Gritaron a los dos al tiempo…y sin dar mas espera…

---Harry vete ya, necesito hablar con Draco, por favor vete…y no le digas nada de esto a Ron…no quiero que se entere, mucho menos a Ginny, tu me entiendes……Draco, ven conmigo, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo…--

---_Si…EL ABSOLUTAMENTE ENCANTADOR DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY III LLEVA 1 PUNTO CONTRA SU POBRE Y PATÉTICO CONTRINCANTE HARRY…ALGO…POTTER QUIEN LLEVA UN TISTE Y DECADENTE CERO!_---Esta bien Herms, voy contigo…---y diciendo esto volteó a ver a Harry quien le dedicaba una mirada que le decía…

---LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO DRAQUITO!---

_---jijijijiji, Draco´s rulz here and everywhere…lo dije, jijijiji, lo dije…ohhh por Merlín lo dije, no, no, no, no, no, como pude! QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA SOY…esas son palabras mayores, yo no me amo mas que a mi mismo…aja, y esto que siento es de puro gusto…DRACO PRESUMO QUE LA ACABAS DE C"&AR COMO NUNCA LO HABÍAS HECHO AMIGUITO…---_


	9. LA GUERRA ESTA COMENZANDO

**Hola! Una vez mas, gracias por los review…me alegra que les guste l a historia, es muy motivador…**

**Bueno, ya he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir de mi fanfic hasta el momento…**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi preciosa mentora en el mundo de Harry Potter…ANGIE POTTER POOH, te quiero muchísimo, y espero que después de esto entiendas por que no te mostré antes estos capis…**

**Damas, caballeros y niños (as)…lo que estaban esperando, esto aclarara muchas duda y espero que no los decepcione…algún comentario? Favor remitirse a la sección REVIEWS**

**CAPITULO 9. LA GUERRA ESTA COMENZANDO**

Al llegar a su cuarto con el rubio tras de sí, la chica que estaba notablemente afectada por la noticia solo atinó a mascullar…

--- Draco a que te referías con que me amas, es decir, e x a c t a m e n t e que querías decir?--- La chica le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de que Malfoy estuviera en realidad enamorado de ella…---_Fue en serio lo que escuche, acaso Draco-soy perfecto-odio a los sangre sucia-puedo con todas-Malfoy esta realmente enamorado de mi?...no puede ser…pero por que? Que me ve? El es perfecto, es atractivo, muuuuuuucho, es inteligente, no tanto como yo pero de todas formas muy listo…lo tiene todo, que puede querer conmigo…pues se le reconoce que se ha portado amable y tierno y gentil, es interesante, considerado, sensato, no es tan idiota como se hace ver…es un muy buen partido…pero por que yo…hay muchas chicas mejores que yo, a todas las ha tenido…ahhhhh, menos a mi y ahora que me ve con Harry pretende que yo me aleje de mi amigo y esté con el, así podrá completar su record…debe ser eso…pero se había estado portando tan bien….agggggg, no entiendo!----_

---Como que a que me refiero?---Preguntó el joven con un tono de voz indescifrable

---si eso, a que te refieres?---

---A que me refiero con respecto a que?--- Draco o estaba o se hacía el desubicado…

---Con respecto a lo que nos acabas de decir en la sala común?---

---Que acabo de decir en la sala común y a quienes?---

---no te acuerdas?--- Preguntó Hermione extrañada

---no me acuerdo de que?--- Definitivo, Draco sufría de Alzheimer presenil, muy presenil…

---Draco, por favor…concéntrate, acabas de decir algo muy serio y no te acuerdas?--- La chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

----De que hablas?---_A ver si haciéndome el desentendido se rinde y tapo el errorcito que me va a costar bastante caro!...---_

----Ahhhh, por las barbas de Merlín muchacho que demonios te pasa?---era absoluto, estaba tan preocupada de todo lo que acontecía que estaba hablando como su mamá cuando se enfadaba…

---Podrías refrescarme la memoria nena, es que últimamente olvido algunas cosas…---

---mmmmm, acabas de decir delante de Harry Potter y de mí que ME AMAS!... a que te refieres con eso…---

---Harry Potter? Quien es ese?---

---agggggg…Harry James Potter…el niño que vivió, quien hace un año derrotó a Lord Voldemort, mi mejor amigo...¿¿¿?...cara rajada? San Potter? Cabeza de huevo chispado?...---Hermione no entendía que pasaba con el cerebro del rubio…---Mi vida, que el fijador se hizo tan indispensable que sin el no puedes pensar?...---

---JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Harry "JAMES" Potter…que nombre mas horrible, jeje, tan feo como él…pobre idiota, con una rajada gigante en su frentezota y un nombre tan…como decirlo…ESPANTOSO…Jejejeje--- El chico rubio estaba a punto de caer y rodar por todo el cuarto de la risa…

---DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY III… ni creas que tu nombre es tan bonito…---dijo la chica…

---Lo es…mas que el de tu amiguito…--- _Nunca debí decírselo completo…pero como sea mi nombre es elegante…fino…agradable…es muy bonito…pero bueno ahora concéntrate_—

---Quieres responder a mi pregunta por Dios santo!---Preguntó la castaña con el credo de la boca y el temperamento en la mano…

---Esta bien…lo que dije…QUE TE AMO, no fue eso?...sip, eso creo…lo dije por que es cierto…TE AMO A TI Y TODO LO QUE ERES…Entiendes?---Ahora el joven estaba muy serio y se acercaba rápidamente hacia su…¿amada?…---_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! LO HE DICHO DOS VECES EN MENOS DE TRES HORAS, VAYA TRAIDORA QUE ME HA RESULTADO LA IDEACION LINGÜÍSTICA! &$·…SOY UN HOMBRE, ENFRENTA LA REALIDAD…¿?...EN SERIO TENGO QUE HACERLO!...¿?...mmmmmmmmmmm…SI!---_

Hermione, que al escuchar la confesión por segunda vez sintió que un baldado de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, se puso del color del chico…estaba tan pálida que cualquiera creería que entraría en colapso nervioso en cualquier momento…

---Draco…me es…estas…hablando en serio?---

---Muy en serio H., de hecho es lo mas serio que he dicho en mucho tiempo…Te amo,…me fascina como eres, lo que hacer, como hablas, como te paras, como duermes, como bailas, como comes, como te vistes, como respiras, como coges la pluma para hacer tus labores, como te muerdes el labio cuando pasa algo te aterra…como en este momento, jeje…me encantas tu y te amo…no resistiría estar si ti…--- El chico continuaba acercándose peligrosamente a la gryffindor…---_WOW, en serio siento todo eso? Cállate mente, ya no me has ayudado, deja que las palabras fluyan, tardeo temprano me voy a dar cuenta de todo lo que esté diciendo! Espero que sea temprano…ohhhh por Merlín, soy tan perfecto que mi cerebro está evolucionando para trabajar solo…así que me voy a dedicar a gozar de los resultados de lo que diga!...---_

---Este…por favor…retírate…por favor, vete…--- Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir cuando el joven llegó al frente suyo y la rodeó con sus brazos…

---Que, ni lo pienses, no me voy a ir…no te voy a dejar ir…--- le susurró al oído…

---no hagas eso…---le dijo Hermione, quien sintió flaquear en el momento en que Draco le murmuró al oído esas palabras…---en serio necesito que te vayas debo pensar!...---

---No hay nada que pensar! Quédate conmigo, yo soy quien te mereces, solo yo, tu me quieres también y no hay por que no estar juntos!---

---Draco por favor, vete, debo pensar muchas cosas, como…---

---Como si fijarte en el asqueroso de Potter? Acaso es eso? Lo prefieres a él…él que no es capas de decirte que te ama…a él que no te quiere sino para pasar el momento?...---La soltó y explotó en una furia que estaba siendo comprimida…---_calma mi sexy y sensual amigo, respira profundo y empieza a contar como el terapeuta te dijo…1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40…nop, bo está funcionando, ese tal psicotic…psicol…psiclo…ese loquero me está robando!..._

---No sabes lo que dices Draco…ni siquiera te lo imaginas, es necesario que piense algunas cosas…---

---NO HAY NADA QUE PENSAR…O ES EL O SOY YO…NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE…YO POR LO MENOS SE LO QUE SIENTO Y TE LO HE DICHO…O POR QUE CREES QUE ME FUI AL ESTUPIDO MUNDO MUGGLE SI NO FUE POR TI…TODO ES TU CULPA…TU ME HICISTE ENAMORARME DE TI…NO FUE MI CULPA…TU SOLITA ERES LA CULPABLE Y AHORA TE HACER LA VICTIMA…TU ME INCITASTE…--- y al decir esto, Draco salió del cuarto azotando la puerta…luego solo se oyó un grito seguido por el estruendoso cierre de la puerta del cuarto del rubio…---SOLO YO TE AMO…ESE ESTUPIDO NO TE QUIERE…YO TE AMO…YO SI TE AMO…NECIA!...---_Amén, sabias palabras…by the way…SOY UN IDIOTA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS NO SE GRITAN…DHA---_

Hermione se quedó pasmada, eso complicaría las cosas, ahora la situación era mucho mas difícil que antes…se tiró sobre su cama y pensó y pensó y pensó…hasta que de tanto pensar sus neurotransmisores se agotaron y terminó por quedar en un estado basal de nada…y no pudo pensar mas…resultado…quedó mas enredada que antes…mujeres, quien las entiende? (jejejejejejejejeje…si nos entendieran perderíamos la gracia)…

---_Maldita sea como me he podido enamorar de una autista_ (con respeto de los autistas del mundo), _que idioma hablará?...definitivo no es muggle…es el mismo que hablamos aquí_ (jejeje…cuando uno se enamora se vuelve un toque lento) _que pretenderá…será que no me quiere a mi?...pero como no me va a querer si soy yo! Obvio que si _(ante todo ser modestos!) _pero no entiendo…que hacer!...--- _Draco estaba sentado en su cama, con las rodillas abrazadas y su espalda recostada en la cabecera de esta…

_--- no la quiero perder…NO PUEDO SER MAS PATETICO---_

_---la quiero mucho para perderla…IDIOTA---_

_---no la puedo perder…AJA, Y VOY POR MUY BUEN CAMINO---_

_---es todo lo que tengo en la vida…LOOOOOOOSER---_

_---y si no me quiere?...(No hubo respuesta, simplemente se dispararon los niveles de adrenalina y su simpático se volvió antipático, casi se le sale el corazón)---_

_---Yo la necesito…----_

_---es parte indispensable de mi vida…ACASO TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO DRACO!---_

_---Sin ella no soy nadie…QUE ME PASA? ESTOY DE UN DUMMIE SUBIDO---_

_---la necesito…---_

_---no la puedo perder…---_

_---tengo que luchar por ella…---_

_---- si no esta conmigo no quiero estar con nadie…prefiero no existir…---_

_---a que hora se hizo tan indispensable?...ES INCREIBLE, ESTOY HECHO UN PELMAZO ---_

_---Que importa! Ya se volvió en mi razón de ser!...---_

_---quien lo diría? Amo a Hermione Granger…---_

_---ahhhh, por Merlín por que me duele el…un momento, me duele el corazón, eso se puede?...pues supongo por que siento que la angustia me va a matar!... Y SI NO, LA IDIOTEZ SE VA A ENCARGAR DE ELLO…no entiendo na´de na´, lo único que se es que la cursilería me posee---_

_---No resisto…esta maldita agonía me va a dar un infarto…y si no me elige? Y si se queda con Potter?...---_

_---Tengo que calmarme…sino me voy a morir sin saber la respuesta…-_--

Un par de lagrimas rodó por las mejillas del joven…se sentía en medio de la nada, completamente desolado y con un fuerte dolor en su estomago, un nauseo inescrutable, estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía que sería de él y H., (reconocen la sensación de angustia? Tipica del amor…that sucks!)…

_---Draco, muñequito precioso, cálmate corazoncito sino tu bello cuerpecito no resistirá esta situación…hay que prepararse para la batalla ya que confesarle no ha servido de mu…ahggg…fiuuu…---Draco se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas…_

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor Harry estaba a punto de explotar…estaba histérico por lo que Malfoy había dicho…

---_Maldito Malfoy…sucia rata de alcantarilla…como se atrevió el muy desgraciado a decir una cosa como esas…"Ohhhh, si yo amo a Hermione…"…si claro, como no, y yo soy un mujeriego de primera…………aquí es cuando me doy la razón………bueno, esa analogía no me sirve en realidad…bueno, como sea…tramposo…pero algo me voy a idear…jajajaja…ya verás Draco Malfoy…te voy a derrotar en tu propio juego, no te vas a quedar con mi Hermi…yo estoy primero…! Muacata muacata…!_--- en ese momento, terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la cama…y durmió…

Al día siguiente…ese mismo día pero mas tarde, Draco se levantó con un dolor insoportable en la espalda, producto de la postura en la que se quedó dormido…se tocó el área lumbar y se paró dirigiéndose al baño…debía pensar que hacer, pero en cuestión de segundos, como buen estratega que era ideó un plan…mejor dicho, perfeccionó su plan…

---…_un Potter muy feito que quiere a Hermi, _

_Y trata y trata y no la puede alcanzar…_

_Su amigo, el sexy Malfoy le quiere ayudar…_

_Y en un gusarajo lo ha de transformar…_

_¿Qué va a pasar?...Hipogrifo! _

_Será comida de Hipogrifo!...--- _Draco tarareaba esta canción mientras se bañaba, para mitigar el dolor de espalda y disfrutar del agua rozando su piel…debía verse más perfecto que de costumbre…tenía que hacer un cortejo digno de un Malfoy…

Después de un largo rato, salió del baño, se vistió, organizó sus labores y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione…

---Buenos Días bella durmiente…---Dijo Draco a Hermione levantándola con ese susurro y un beso en los labios…---no puedo creer lo increíblemente bella que te vez esta mañana…---Draco adulaba a la joven que tenía ojeras, estaba despeinada y tenía las marcas de las cobijas sobre su cara…---_Es en serio Draco, definitivamente que lo que sea que siento es de losers, me siento tan idiota como Crabbe o Goyle…jijijiji, nadie es tan idiota!...---_

---_Ohhhh_ _por Dios, que hace Draco a esta hora en mi cuarto…y que hace…mmmm, veo que hace, me besa…excelente! Quisiera poder levantarme todos los días así…momento, puedo hacerlo…---_ Que haces aquí Draco, pensé que me odiabas o algo así…--- dijo Hermione bostezando y aún con sueño.

---odiarte? Por Dios, My Lady…no podría hacerlo…tu solo mereces amor de todos…como te he dicho…el mío lo tienes completo!...ahora…levántate que se nos hará tarde para ir a desayunar…---al tratar de terminar esta frase Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente para luego besarlo…como decirlo, ah si…besarlo con los impulsos hormonales que solo una adolescente de 17 años puede tener reprimidos…sip, exactamente así.

---Que fue eso?---Preguntó Draco despegando el beso, después de un buen tiempo…

---Gracias por levantarme así, nunca me había despertado tan perfectamente…de verdad gracias D.,---

---Y eso que significa?...--- Preguntó de nuevo el rubio con un tono ansioso en la voz…

---Que este tipo de cosas hacen mi vida…(y dedición)…mucho mas fácil!...---Gracias--- y lo besó de nuevo

---_OHHHHHHH YEAH, IM HOT, IM SEXY, IM SOOO GOOD, I´M NICE, I´M BLESSED, I´M THE ONLY ONE! __DRAQUITO "PURE SEDUCTION" MALFOY 2…HARRY "JAMES", jejeje, POTTER 0_--- Pensaba Draco mientras le dirigía una miraba seductora a su…a Hermione

Hermione fue a tomar una ducha…sola, se arregló y vistió en su cuarto…sola y luego salió hacia el gran comedor…con Draco, quien le llevó su pesada maleta hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor…de modo que Harry y Ron, así como los demás de su casa, miraron al rubio con cara de no entender…pero alguien…imagínense quien, entendía perfectamente y estaba tan rojo que el cabello de los Weasley era castaño claro frente al color de su cara…sip, Harry Potter estaba a punto de explotar!...Draco se despidió de Hermione tomando la por la nuca y dándole un beso en la mejilla…comisura de los labios para ser mas exactos y otro en la oreja, una especie de rose que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y erizara a la vez…

---Nos vemos mas tarde H.,---Dijo Draco poniendo la maleta de Hermione a un lado de la banca donde la chica se estaba sentando…o por lo menor hacía el intento…---Damas, caballeros, muy buenos días a todos…señor Weasley, Señor Potter es un lindo día, no les parece?...—Preguntó Draco para luego generar una sensual sonrisa que hizo babear a todas las gryffindor…acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a sentarse a su mesa…---_DRACO SWEETIE SWEETIE MALFOY 3…HP…ES DECIR…HARRY POTTER 0, como voy, esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba…no hay nadie mejor que yo_---

Absolutamente todos los Gryffindor: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?

Harry: que se supone que significa esto Hermione?

---Jejeje, recuerdas que ayer te dije que aún me gustaba un chico del colegio…este, pues…SORPRESA ES DRACO!...---Le dijo Hermione a Harry en un tono bastante nervioso…

---Que ocurre muchachos? No entiendo nada de nada!---

---Ron concéntrate en tu novia…o en tu ex, como prefieras…Hermione, necesito hablar contigo…---Dijo Harry en un tono inquisidor…casi como Snape…

---Pero…--

---Nada, es preciso que hablemos…lo haremos después de clase…pero esta vez será en la sala de Gryffindor…, no quiero mas declaraciones de amor en mi presencia que no salgan de mi boca--- lo último fue dicho en un volumen bastante reducido

Durante todo el día, Draco y Hermione se cruzaron en los pasillos, y cada vez que lo hacían Draco tenía un bonito gesto con la chica, un dulce, una rosa, un beso, cualquier cosa que estimulara el complejo sistema límbico femenino (Me refiero a emociones vinculadas a objetos…no piensen mal)…de modo que el auto puntaje de Draco "passion storm" ascendió a 15-0 a su favor…

Al llegar la noche, Hermione fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor a hablar con Harry, quien en ese momento explicaba a Ron lo complejo de la situación…pero por alguna extraña razón, el pelirrojo no entendía...panorama:

Harry y Ron en el sofá principal de la sala común…Harry mirando a Ron mientras le habla y el pelirrojo mirando hacia la mesa donde esta Parvati…y Lavender…mira a Parvati, mira a Lavender, Mira a Lavender…mira a Parvati…

---Ron, por enésima vez…has entendido…---Preguntó Harry un poco exasperado…

---Ahhh, pues no, aún no entiendo como fue que se te quemó el pergamino de pociones…---Respondió Ron sin mirara a Harry…

---De qué pergamino me hablas?...olvídalo, al parecer tu tienes problemas mas complejos que los míos…suerte amigo…---al decir esto Harry se puso de pie...pero en ese preciso momento fue que llegó Hermione…


	10. MAKE IT FOR GOOD

**CAPITULO 10. MAKE IT FOR GOOD…**

---HER…HER…HER...HER…---

---Hermione, Harry, mi nombre es Hermione…---le contestó la castaña un poco seca…

---Si, exacto, como estas?---- Preguntó Harry en un tono bastante goofy

---Bien, bueno veras, necesito que me digas lo que tienes que decirme, es decir,… mejor dicho, quiero saber que es lo que tienes para decir, por que para serte sincera a estas alturas de la situación creo que no pasaras de ser mi mejor amigo, o sea…---pero la chica, como cosa rara, no pudo terminar su frase por que Potter le calló de una vez con un beso de esos estilo "lo que el viento se llevó"…

----OHHHHHHHHHHHH, POR LAS BARBAS DEL MISMISIMO Y MUY VIEJO MERLIN…HARRY JAMES POTTER Y HERMIONE JANE GRANGER QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! ES DECIR COMO PUEDEN? EN MI PRESENCIA! ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE OCURRE AQUÍ!...--- Ron se paró gritando como loco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos…ante esto, Harry soltó a Hermione, quien se encontraba totalmente roja de la pena…

---Ronald Billius Weasley…te lo explique exactamente 15 veces contadas…que me gusta Hermione, que quiero estar con ella, pero claro, como tu vives en la abstracción de tu mundo sin poder decidirte entre tu novia Parvati o su mejor amiga y tu ex, Lavender…como te vas a dar cuenta de lo que pasa!--- le respondió el moreno que con cada palabra iba subiendo el tono de la voz

---Que? Ron…dime que no está hablando en serio…tomatito mío…dime que esta bromeando!...---Parvati se acababa de levantar y estaba totalmente pálida mientras Lavender trataba de recoger su barbilla de la mesa que tenía al frente (entiéndase sentido figurado)…

---Por supuesto mi uvita pasa…claro que esta bromeando…como voy a querer todavía a Lavender!...---Respondió Ron que sí parecía un tomate…---Primero me volvería a enamorar de Hermione y eso ya es mucho decir…---

---QUUUUUEEEE?...---Respondieron Hermione y Lavender a unísono y notablemente ofendidas ambas…solo que Lavender se levantó sobre sus talones, miró a Ron con una expresión de furia y salió corriendo a su cuarto sollozando mas estruendosamente que Mirtrell la Llorona…

---Lav Lav…espera, no es cierto…nena no te vayas…---Gritó Ron corriendo tras Lavender, hasta que se detuvo al notar que Parvati le miraba consternada…---es decir…mejor me callo…---

---Exacto Ron, mejor cállate...---Le respondió Parvati quien imitó a la perfección las acciones que su amiga acababa de hacer un par de minutos antes…

---…---

---GRACIAS INFINITAS HARRY POTTER…TE ADVIERTO QUE DEJARAS DE SER EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ PARA SER EL JOVEN QUE FUE CASTRADO, DESPELLEJADO, Y MURIÓ TRES VECES ANTES DE TOCAR SUELO…---Le gritó Ron a Harry mientras se arrojaba como loco sobre el "Niño que vivió"…pero no por mucho tiempo mas…

Mientras los chicos se peleaban Hermione pensaba para si misma que le dolería mas…si el hecho de ser viuda de Harry antes de casarse o que fuera viuda de Draco antes de casarse…definitivo, después de treinta minutos Hermione reaccionó y recordó que sus amigos estaban dándose golpes…

---Harry, suelta a Ron…---/Sueño profundo de Hermi/---Ron, suelta a Harry…paren ya…por favor…---Los ánimos de Hermione estaban por los suelos mientras trataba de separar a sus amigos pero no se movía del lugar donde estaba, parecía que le importaba mas el clima del Sudan que sus amigos…---_Que estará haciendo Draco…que estará pensando…seguro que en mi, que? Herms se te esta pegando el complejo narcisista de Draco, eso es innegable…pero bueno, tengo tarea para mañana?...OHHH, SI DOS PERGAMINOS DE ARITMANCIA! Debo separar a estos dos para irme a estudiar…_---Harry y Ron se separan ya…ya…ya…ohh, entonces será terapia de choque…McGonagall está en embarazo de Snape!----

---QUE?---Preguntaron los dos a la vez soltándose

---No es cierto…pero era necesario para que se separaran…jejejeje tienen que ver sus caras…ahora, si terminaron de acariciarse tan erotic…extrañamente…amiguitos es necesario que yo me vaya así que Harry dime lo que tienes que decirme y me voy…---Cortó Hermione con una actitud descuidada…

---Esta bien Herms, vamos afuera…ahhh y Ron…era justo que las chicas lo supieran ahora dedícate a buscar novia nueva por que ninguna de las dos te va a querer mas, jejejejeje--- Le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras lo levantaba del suelo donde se acariciaba la boca y retiraba un hilo de sangre que su amigo le había sacado con un golpe…

---Ya verás Potter, no creas que me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos…ya verás como me las cobro…---le dijo Ron mientras Harry y Hermione salían por el retrato de la señora gorda…

---Harry, habla por favor!...----le dijo la castaña al moreno de manera presurosa…

---Herms, esteeeee….ehhh…esta bien… quieres ser mi novia?----

---Que?...que clase de Funji te estas lamiendo Dra…Harry?--- Preguntó Hermione aterrada

---Si…quiero demostrarte que yo también te…am…quiero mucho, quiero que veas que si me importas! Anda acepta---

---No lo se, estas tratando de demostrar algo que ya sé, yo se que tu me quieres, no tienes que probarlo si no estás seguro…---

---Pero es que lo estoy…por favor…---

---Harry, no se que decirte, la verdad es que necesito tiempo…---

---No te preocupes, yo te espero, te espero por que te quiero….---De dijo Harry a su amiga mientras le besaba tras abrazarla---

---_Es extraño, Harry me gusta y estas coquillas son increíbles…casi como las de Draco…sip, oficialmente son iguales a las de Draco…QUE VOY A HACER?...ESTOY MUY MAAAAAAL!...---_Se dijo a si misma la Gryffindor mientras era besada por el que hace algunos meses era su mejor amigo y ahora era su…como decirlo, enamorado?

Los días pasaron y las competencias entre Draco y Harry crecían proporcionales a sus encantos, Hermione estaba más confundida que de costumbre ya que ambos chicos le llenaban de atenciones y aunque no era interesada le llamaba la atención mucho lo que cada uno hacía, además se sentía muy bien al ver que dos de los tres niños mas lindos del colegio se miraban con odio, más que el usual, por ella (que considerada)…apréciese:

DRACO: todos los días le daba rosas, al principio muy rojas y progresivamente se iban tornando mas oscuras hasta que había llegado al punto de que eran negras…_explicación…/ así es como se pone mi corazón si no te tengo cerca…es la incertidumbre de saber si te tengo o no…es el sentimiento único que tengo por ti, tan único como esta rosa, tan hermoso como lo puede ser una rosa en la oscuridad, pero nunca tanto como tú… / D.M._, también le había regalado un aparato muggle llamado CD que tenía todas las canciones que el había escuchado en las vacaciones y que según el rubio decían todo lo que la chica le hacía sentir…/_The Reason, Wherever you will go, Bring me To life, Climbing the Wall, entre otras cancioncitas_/ le regaló un collar con un dije en el que habían un león y una serpiente juntos, y aunque lo duden era increíblemente bonito… y los mas importante la levantaba todos los días a besos, la acompañaba hasta la puerta del gran comedor, por que ella le pedía que la dejara ahí para evitarse problemas, la recogía a la salida de las clases y pasaba la noche con ella ayudándola a hacer trabajos y charlando de todo…se notaba muchísimo que estaba terriblemente interesado en ella…de hecho era una persona totalmente diferente a quien ella recordaba de años anteriores.

HARRY: Todos los días la saludaba con besos (nadie los veía…insisto¿Quién fuera Hermione?...), le ayudaba con la maleta cuando tenía que desplazarse, le daba chocolates, la llevaba a los entrenamientos de Quiddich, le estaba enseñando a volar en escoba, conversaba con ella de todo lo que se le ocurría y le encantaba contradecirla de modo que ambos pudieran expresar lo que pensaban, la llevaba a pintar y hacer esculturas en arcilla en un cuarto del tercer piso que prácticamente nadie conocía, y le regalaba libros de literatura muggle que el sabía le gustaban…definitivo, estaba abusando de conocerla tan bien y saber muchos de sus gustos.

Ambos chicos traían a la Joven como loca y ella, pues no sabía que hacer con eso por que ambos le encantaban al punto de que se le hacían como uno solo…

Al pasar las vacaciones de Semana De Pascua, Draco le ofreció que se fueran a Francia esos días como descanso y para que estuvieran juntos mas tiempo, definitivamente el chico estaba agotando todos los recursos posibles…Hermione, pues que mas pudo hacer, después de pensarlo como…3 minutos aceptó la propuesta, se fue con el rubio platino de cabello a los hombros, piercings en la cara, rostro de ángel y cuerpo de Adonis a recorrer el país del Amooor y conoció los viñedos de Marsella de la mano de Draco, quien explotó el Francés de su lado Malfoy y se portó como todo un bohemio nativo…practicó un concierto para piano especialmente dedicado para ella en una cena romántica en el Seine cerca del Dijon, le habló Francés hasta mas no poder…el amor estaba en el aire y la chica no podía negar que a esas alturas prefería a Draco, sin embargo, al llegar a Hogwarts de nuevo se encontró con Harry y de nuevo la confusión la abordó de sobremanera…

Ron por su parte, después de estar tratando de regresar con Lavender, o era Parvati?..., no, trataba de regresar con cualquiera de las dos…pero como no pudo, pues se refugió en la ex de su mejor amigo, quien también estaba deprimida…entre los dos se consolaron y al final se quedó con Luna, quien aceptaba todos los detalles que el Weasley le daba sin poner la menor objeción…hasta que Harry Potter fue olvidado y Luna Lovegood pasó a ser la Señorita Weasley…ustedes entienden!

---Hermione, por que no me avisaste que te ibas de vacaciones?...---Le preguntó Harry con tono de reproche…---Te estuve buscando como loco, pensé que te había pasado algo, me asustaste de muerte…hasta que me comunique con tus papas y me dijeron que…---

---NO es lo que tú crees Harry…es decir,…---

---que no es que? No estabas con tus abuelos en Birgminham?---

---Si eso, creo…solo que los últimos días los pase en casa de…René, si de mi amiga René…en Ashfort---

---Bien, pues vamos a la torre de Astronomía…tengo algo que decirte…algo muy importante que estoy seguro que te va a hacer las cosas mucho mas fáciles mi niña--- y dicho esto, Harry le dio un abrazo a Hermione como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, era un abrazo de cariño y de gratitud…

---Por favor, necesito ir antes a mi cuarto, debo dejar una cosa allí…--- Le dijo la chica presurosa…

---O.K. Te espero…no te tardes, no puedo esperar para contártelo todo---

---Por Merlín Elizabeth, entiéndelo, no te quiero, no insistas que no me interesas…por favor, suéltame y aléjate, no quiero que me vean así contigo…---le dijo Draco a la Hufflepuff de cabello negro y ojos marrón…---entiéndeme Wilkins, lo nuestro, si podemos decir que hubo algo, ya pasó, tu tienes 14 años y yo 17, soy mayor que tu y busco chicas de mi edad…necesito una relación estable y tu no me la puedes dar!...---comentaba el chico guardándose toda la rabia que le ocasionaba que esa chica le presionara de esa forma…

--Dracy, por Dios, yo se que tu me quieres, yo lo sé tu nunca repites chica y conmigo si lo hiciste…por favor…o voy a terminar creyendo eso de que andas detrás de la Granger esa…recuerda que es una sangre sucia, no te merece ni un poquito…además, desde cuando buscas relaciones serias?---Le decía una chica morena al Rubio en la puerta de la Torre de Premios Anuales…

---Eso no te importa…aléjate…me merece mas de lo que yo siquiera me la merezco a ella, ahora no quiero saber de ti, estoy muy ocupado, suéltame…---Le decía Draco a la pequeña muchacha que se le colgaba del cuello…---retírate, no entiendes que no me interesas o es que tus únicas dos neuronas no hacen sinapsis de manera correcta, por que sabes que es una neurona no?...---el ojigris perdió la paciencia por completo

---Jajajajaja, lindo tu, por favor, no me digas que tu plan no era estar con todas las chicas del colegio…? Ya lo conseguiste, ya te puedes quedar conmigo, tu no sabes cuanto te amo corazón…---

---Si ese era mi plan a ti no te importa en lo absoluto…---

----AHHH, ESE ERA EL PLAN MALFOY…ESTAR CON TODAS? Y ESE TODAS ME INCLUYE A MI NO?..EN QUE ESCALA ME PUSISTE, CUANTOS PUNTOS TUVE?…CREO QUE NO FUERON MUCHOS POR NO HABER DORMIDO CONTIGO! SUPONGO!…ME ALEGRO DE NO HABERLO HECHO SINO EN ESTE MOMENTO SENTIRÍA ASCO DE MI MISMA…TU NO HAS CAMBIADO! ERES IGUAL QUE DE COSTUMBRE…SOLO QUE ERES UN EXCELENTE ACTOR! EL MEJOR DE TODOS…ERES TAAAAN BAJO…AHORA, SI ME PERMITES NIÑA…YO QUE TU ME HAGO UNA PRUEBA DE SANGRE NO VAYA A SER QUE ME MUERA DE ALGO TRANSMITIDO POR ESTA SANGUIJUELA…---La chica de séptimo que habló a una velocidad que hubiera ganado un record mundial si le hubieran tomado el tiempo, entró a la sala común, tardó aproximadamente 5 minutos y salió de nuevo con una bolsa verde y grande de seda que tiró a los pies del rubio que la observaba inmóvil…--- MALFOY PUEDES RECOGER TODAS TUS COSAS EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, CON SUERTE Y LAS PUEDES VOLVER A USAR CON OTRA! TU BASURA TE ESPERANDO TAL Y COMO ME LAS DISTE… Y PENSAR QUE CASI CAIGO…MI CONSUELO…FUI BASTANTE DIFICIL…ADEMÁS MORIRAS SIN SABER QUE ES QUE TE AMEN COMO A NADIE…POR QUE DE MI TE PUEDES OLVIDAR MALDITO NARCISO…MALFOY AL FIN Y AL CABO… Ya me decía mi Mamá que no me fiara de los carita de buenos, que los hombres no cambian, pero me lo merezco por dudar de Harry estando contigo…PUDRETE...Ahora no me cabe duda, es Harry quien tenía la Razón…tan bajo puedes caer que violaste le nombre del amor por conseguir completar tu maldito record…felicitaciones, ahora si me permites…ME VOY…--

---Pero Hermione que acaso le crees a esta idiota?...que no confías en mi, que acaso dudas de todo lo que dicho y hecho?...MALDITA SEA…SI CAMBIÉ FUE POR TI…NADA MAS QUE POR TI…---Draco se detuvo a respirar ya que de los gritos se había olvidado de esa función biológica y en ese momento estaba bastante mareado…---Tu sabías del libro, tu sabías de record…sabías también, por que te lo dije, que lo había dejado todo por ti, que ya no me importaba nada de eso…QUE ACASO TODO LO QUE DICE ESTA …ESTA LO CREES MAS QUE LO QUE TE HE DICHO YO?...---

---Solo sé que nunca debí creer en ti, quien sabe que oscuro propósito o que absurda cosa planeabas conmigo…pero lo siento mucho…no te va a funcionar, gracias por simplificar mi decisión, ahora se que HARRY ES EL HOMBRE PARA MI Y NO TU!---Dijo Hermione de un grito saliendo de uno de los corredores del la torre, para luego correr en dirección a la torre de astronomía…

Después de un rato de silencio en el que Draco perdió todo el color de su cuerpo y luego lo recuperó de sobremanera como una ráfaga de Hemoglobina sobre todo su epidermis…---LARGATE DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDA…MUERETE Y DALE TU CUERPO A…A NADA…NADIE SE MERECE ESA ASQUEROSIDAD…NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO HAGA, NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO ASÍ ME PUDRA EN AZKABAN -Le gritó Draco a la chica que le hostigaba justo después de que Hermione desapareciera del panorama…---HUFLEPUFF TENIAS QUE SER! Por cierto…500 puntos menos para Hufflepuff!--- _Genial, Draco "CHOCOLATITO DERRETIDO" 0- Harry…ahhh, ese Potter 1.000.000, Maldición, ahora si estoy hecho, directo a la muerte…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer… que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…que voy a hacer…?la he perdido, que va a ser de mi…la necesito…como puede dudar de lo que le he dicho, es lo mas cierto que he dicho en mi vida…me falta oxigeno, este pasillo está muy pequeño, no hay mucho aire…ahhhhhhhh…respira Draco, respira…ahhhhhhhh, calma…pero…jugó con mi orgullo, me humilló y eso no se hace…por mas que la ame, eso no se hace…Hermione, yo no puedo amar…eso es para los débiles y tu me has hecho débil y cobarde, mas…te juro que no volverás a saber de mi entonces…así me esté descomponiendo por besarte todo volverá a ser como antes…por tu odio y por mi bien…sip, si, si señor…(y dicen que el auto convencimiento no funciona)---_

---O.k., me queda Harry…voy a decirle que si quiero ser su novia, voy a ser la novia de Harry, si, el me va a ayudar a sacarme a Draco de la cabeza, eso es así no voy a pensar en Draco…no voy a llorar, no se lo merece…no voy a…snif…llorar, no lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo…a quien engaño…si lo amo, pero el jugó conmigo…como pudo? Tanto tiempo…tantos besos, tanto y tan poco…todo falso--- Se decía a si misma Hermione mientras llegaba a la torre donde estaba Potter para luego, borrar la tristeza y fingir una inexistente felicidad…

Harry al ver a la chica le saltó encima y la abrazó de nuevo con una mezcla de sentimientos que para este momento aterraban a Hermione…no sentía lo mismo que cuando abrazaba a Draco…de hecho, era como abrazar de nuevo a su mejor amigo, a un mejor amigo muy atractivo y encantador…---Hermione te tengo una buena noticia!...---

---Si, yo también--- le dijo la chica fingiendo interés mientras lloraba un Nilo internamente…

---Dale tu primero entonces…----

---No, habla tu Harry, tú querías decirme algo muy importante…dale…---

---Habla tu primero, jeje…---Dijeron los dos al tiempo, para luego proferir un par de risillas nerviosas

---déjame a mi primero entonces…Creo que tenías razón! De nuevo, ya no me aterra, estaba confundido…te quiero solo como amiga! Estoy enamorado de Claire! Es solo que tengo una crisis existencial pero Claire de Gaulle es la mujer correcta para mi, es todo lo que puedo pedir y hasta mas! En estos días libres pude conocerla, de hecho me habló desde el primer día de regreso de vacaciones de navidad, pero empezamos a ser buenos amigos hace poco, es increíble, es graciosa y me comprende…es perfecta, creo que esta ves si es amor de verdad! Puedes creerlo, estas vacaciones me sirvieron para darme cuenta de todo! Tu eres mi mejor amiga…como mi hermana, es decir, te amo, pero como a una amiga, no quiero que nadie te haga daño pero no te quiero para ser la madre de mis hijos…Puedes estar con Malfoy el si te ama como a …bueno, tu entiendes! No es genial?---Decía Harry con los ojos brillantes de la emoción…

--Si, claro…--Le respondió Hermione con ganas de tirarse desde esa misma torre en ese preciso instante…

**

* * *

Lamento muchisisisisisimo la super tardanza que tuve...yo se que fue mucho tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic...pero es que la U. es algo muuuuuy pesado y hay muchos parciales en la carrera en la que estoy...por favor perdonenme! Espero que este capitulo sea suficiente para compenzar mi retraso...**

**ahhhhh y les prometo que el proximo capitulo lo actualizo super rapido!**

**Alex**


	11. SOY UN MALFOYLO RECUERDAS?

**Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda y vengo a cumplirla...el décimo capítulo de este ficcy...lamento la tardanza y agradezco los Reviews (algunos un poco extraños, gracias!)...había estado bastante ocupada los últimos meses...incluso llegué a pensar en abandonar el fic, pero como ven, no lo hice...**

**Creo que en este momento es que en verdad empezan a enrredarse las cosas, no puedo decirles cuantos capitulos faltan, por que ni siquiera yo lo se...lo unico que les puedo prometer es que las cosas se van a complicar de una manera!...**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Daria Sandman, a quien no le había dedicado ningun capitulo del fic... y a mi amiguita Lorelai Malfoy y su ardua labor como destino...SUERTE CON ELLO!**

**No siendo mas, aqui les queda a su entera disposicion...Dejen muchos Reviews y prometo actualizar cuanto antes**

**CAPITULO 11. SOY UN MALFOY…LO RECUERDAS?**

Draco continuaba parado donde Hermione le había dejado, la Hufflepuff que le hostigaba (maldita!) ya se había ido, de hecho se fue corriendo y llorando después de haber tenido que pagar con insultos el daño que le hizo a Draquito.

---_Maldición…como pudo pasarme esto! Como puede ser que Hermione no crea en mi, ella sabía del plan, ella sabía que eso ya no era importante, que no era por eso que estaba con ella…como puede creerme capaz de jugar con ella, ahhhhh…soy un Malfoy…esta en mi naturaleza inclinar a la desconfianza! Jejeje, quien lo diría!...Pero bueno, concentrémonos…ahhh si, que voy a hacer?---_y pensando esto el rubio platino que en este momento tenía una no muy agradable (pero si muy sexy) expresión de tristeza se dirigió hacia su cuarto donde, fiel al proceso tomó la bolsa que la Gryff le había entregado y la guardó en el escritorio de su cuarto, se quitó su túnica y la puso sobre el diván de cuero negro que estaba en la esquina izquierda de su habitación, se quitó la corbata y por primera vez en su vida como acto de desesperación y desorden, la tiró a un lado de la cama, desabrochó su camisa blanca, la retiró de su cuerpo y la arrojó quien sabe a donde…luego, se quitó los pantalones negros (después de los zapatos, obvio) y en se quedó en sus boxers negros traídos del mundo muggle…a continuación se tiró en la cama y continuó pensando en todo lo que había pasado, estaba pasando y pasaría…

--- _Draco, Draco Draco…no entiendo que me pasó, por que me puse tan mal por Hermione? Si ella me quisiera seguro que confiaría en mi…además, pues sí tengo que admitir que es absolutamente hermosa, inteligente, agradable, es casi perfecta…solo que duda demasiado, como alguien que lo tiene todo puede ser tan inseguro?...ahhhh y ni decir de cómo me pone a prueba? Como es que me ha puesto en competencia con el Potter ese? Yo, todo un Malfoy compitiendo con Potter por el amor de una chica? Una sangre sucia!... Ohh por Merlín, lo he dicho…Acaso eso me importa? Para ser sincero ya ni siquiera lo sé, siempre lo dije para fastidiarla, era genial tener un distractor que se enojara con el simple hecho de tenerme presente, era increíble…ella me detestaba mientras todas las demás chicas prácticamente se me tiraban como locas…pero bueno…las cosas pasan por algo no?...sip, es definitivo, si ella va a estar con Potter es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a dejar de tratarla…da igual prefiero ignorar su existencia a saber que no esta conmigo a pesar de que la am…de que la quiero mucho…a mi pesar tendré que volver a ser yo 100, nada de flaquezas ni muestras de bondad…seré el Draco Malfoy que todos conocen y aman…menos ella…ahh por el cielo esto si que va a ser difícil, pero por el bien de los dos es mejor así, por que Draco Malfoy por mas que ha querido jamás se había humillado así …a ver si algún día se me sale esta sensación de vacío que no me deja ni respirar…CUANTO ODIO SENTIRME ASI…SER UN MALDITO CURSI _(nadie te lo niega, mi vida!)--- Y pensamiento con pensamiento cada vez mas negativo, Draco se fue quedando dormido hasta que, para su propio asombro, entró al muy agradable y profundo sueño No REM…

---Hermione estás bien? Te vez un poco pálida…que digo un poco, estás del color de Malfoy…jejeje--- Dijo Harry con un destello de emoción en su rostro

---Pálida yo! Como se te ocurre si estoy feliz por ti A M I G O, no sabes lo bien que me sienta tu noticia…me alegro mucho…me has quitado un peso de encima…jejeje--- y con estas palabras Hermione abrazó a su amigo haciendo uso de todo el talento que tiene para la actuación…---_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTAS COSAS SOLO ME PASAN A MI…SOLO POR EXISTIR…POR QUE NO SE ABRE LA TIERRA Y ME TRAGA? PRIMERO DRACO..EL HOMBRE AL QUE SI AM…QUIERO COMO A NADIE ME USA Y TRAICIONA…AHORA HARRY, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI TABLA DE SALVACION Y AL QUE QUIERO MUCHISMO ME DEJA POR LA FRANCESUCHA ESA SIN GRACIA ALGUNA! (Que envidiosa, hasta bonita es la francesucha, jijijiji) Acaso que pasó, por que antes tenía dos y ahora tengo cero, que se hizo mi encanto, debe ser que creí mucho en mi misma!...bueno, como sea, igual a Harry lo quiero y esta rebueno pero no siento todo lo que siento cuando Draco me besa…como puede pasarme esto a mi…NO TENGO UN PLAN DE EMERGENCIAS! QUE VOY A HACER?--- _Bueno Harry querido…debo irme a dormir por que estoy muy cansada y mañana comienzan de nuevo las clases…en serio me alegro mucho…

Ante el último enunciado de la castaña, el moreno respondió con un movimiento de las manos en el que terminó señalándola con ambos índices…---Suerte con el Malfoy ese…y dile que te cuide o sino yo mismo me doy un gusto y le mato…jejejejeje---

---jeje…si…claro…yo le digo…jeje--- Hermione se sentía progresivamente peor, algo así como que su depresión crecía directamente proporcional al paso del tiempo en segundos implicando la variable del no retorno y el acrecentamiento correspondiente que se conjuga en una sumación de intervalos de la cuarta dimensión existencial…(entienden?)

Cuando Draco se levantó sentía que todo le dolía, pero no era un dolor físico, era una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo…decidió entonces que debía empezar a sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza…y para ello debía alejar de su aspecto todo lo que le recordaba cierta castaña que le tenía a las puertas del pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo…decidió entonces quitarse los piercing de su cara y los guardó en una pequeña caja forrada en seda color verde en el buró que tenía frente a su cama, exactamente en el mismo cajón donde había guardado toda la "basura" que le dio a Hermione mientras tuvieron lo que sea que hayan tenido y que le tiró en los pies la noche anterior …

--- _Otra cosa para el cajón de la basura de Hermione…otra mas para hacerle compañía a mi … simplemente mas basura…---_

…así mismo retornó a su peinado convencional con una coleta a la altura de la nuca recogiendo su cabello de manera perfecta, volvió a usar fijador por lo que su peinado volvió a ser perfecto… (anyway …no hay quejas)

---Adiós a mi imagen de rebelde sin causa, era tan buena, lastima…aunque…no, como dice mi terapeuta, a las cosas hay que hacerles el duelo correspondiente y alejarse de los recuerdos…para que? no se, pero ese anciano es muy importante y es el mejor… supongo que si lo es, será por que tiene la razón…volveré a ser el Draco de siempre…adiós cabello suelto, húmedo y despeinado…hola de nuevo coleta…adiós Hermione…hola de nuevo vida mía y solo mía!...---Trataba de consolarse a si mismo el slytherin que había retornado a su imagen de los seis años anteriores…

Salió de la torre muy temprano y, aunque vaciló en entrar al cuarto de Hermione cuando pasó frente a la puerta de este, su orgullo fue mayor y salió corriendo hacia el retrato para evitar tentaciones…---_Eres un Malfoy…lo recuerdas! Tienes un orgullo que cultivar amiguito lindo, sexy, inteligente, apuesto, agradable, y noble mío. (bueno, por lo menos la autoconcepción no esta dañada)_

Una vez llegó al Gran Comedor se sintió increíblemente a salvo, creyó que allí la convergencia de personal evitaría que él tuviera que ver a Hermione…

---Increíble que este tratando de evitarla! Yo no hice nada malo, además, yo no tengo por que ocultarme si ella a mi ya no me importa…si claro, y a ti te salen raíces de cabello oscuras…jejejeje, soy encantador…pero bueno, al punto, Draco tienes que mejorar tu fuerza de voluntad…el orgullo va primero y te rebajaste mucho por amor…quien lo diría?

---Ahhhhhhh, mi cabeza, me está matando…duele…supongo que debo comer algo y luego ir donde la Señora Pomfrey, aún es temprano...--- Hermione se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, pero en el momento en que lo hacía Draco estaba saliendo de su cuarto…---No es cierto, no puede ser…MALDITO MALFOY, como pudo? Se ha quitado todos sus aros! Y se ha vuelto a peinar como antes, eso quiere decir que todo lo que cambió lo hizo como una treta para llegar a mi…ahhhhh, no señor, no es paranoia…lo hizo, sino por que cambió tanto el maldito!...no lo pienso perdonar nunca…no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…snif…too late, snif…---

La castaña entre sollozo y sollozo se baño, vistió, y caminó hasta el Gran Comedor, al que entró fingiendo la mayor naturalidad posible, y le funcionó, bueno, hasta el momento en el que pasó por el frente de Malfoy, donde se sintió observada, pero al voltear a mirarlo con la intención de mandar alguna ojeada de desprecio, se topó con que el rubio miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, mas precisamente al grupo que rodeaba a la nueva…panorama: aproximadamente ocho o nueve chicas escandalosas de 16 años de todas las casas de Hogwarts rodeando a una morena de cabello negro-azul a la espalda y perfectamente rizado, de ojos turmalina (algunas veces verdes, otras azules), piel blanca y pecosa, de 16 años, alta y delgada, pero jamás con las proporciones de Hermione, ya que esta parecía una modelo de perfumes sacada de alguna edición de Corazón de Bruja.

---Genial, hola nueva victima de Draco Malfoy…--- se dijo para si misma mientras ondeaba la mano en el momento en el que Claire volteó a mirarla, pero no pudo evitar que su reflejo de persecución dirigiera su mirada a Draco que seguía mirando a la francesa con interés mas allá del que nunca le había visto cuando pretendía "cortejar" a una chica…--- _Como se atreve a mirarla así, que se cree, que puede mirar a las mujeres como le de la gana?...idiota_…--- Hola muchachos, como amanecieron hoy?...muchachos, muchachos, Harry? Ron? Neville? Dean? Seamos?...O.K. esta nueva seguro seguro que es una Veela…apuesta mi libro de aritmancia a que si!...---

---De que hablas Hermione? Tu mas que nadie debes saber que las Veelas te llevan a hacer, como decirlo, estupideces…verdad Ron?..jejejeje…---

---jijiji, Muy gracioso Harry, me doblo de la risa, obvio que no es una veela, simplemente es una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida, tiene mucha gracia…además la has oído decir Hola:_ Bonjour, _oyes eso y estás en el cielo…---

---yo sé, cambiaría mi Saeta por que Claire fuera mi novia…bueno, de hecho, no tengo que hacerlo vamos muy bien con ese asunto, sabes? En serio solo la has oído decir Hola…pobre amigo, a mi me ha recitado tantas cosas, que ni te imaginas!...---

---Te envido Harry, no sabes cuanto!---

---Auuuuu, por favor Ronald cierra la boca!--- Dijo Hemione bastante asqueada…

---A si, lo envidia mucho Señor Weasley? Que tanto, como para quedarse con ella en cuanto pueda?...--- Preguntó Luna en un tono falsamente celoso…----

---No Luna, no es cierto, es decir, no, digo si, o sea no…ella no, pero tu si…ehhh---

---No te preocupes mi amorcito…--- Luna besó a Ron en la mejilla…---No me preocupo por Claire, ella es muy agradable y ya tiene sus intereses muy bien establecidos! Y se sorprenderían en saber quien es…aunque para mi es bastante obvio, lo supe desde antes de que me lo dijera…---

----En serio, Lunita, mi querida cuñadita, no piensas decirle al buen Harry de quien se trata?----

---Harry, por favor! Deja la estupidez!...---- Hermione no entendía como la chica podía ser un tema de conversación entero…

---Relajate Herms…no les puedo decir quien es, le prometí que no lo haría, lo único que les puedo contar es que fue el primero que notó cuando llegó en enero…bastante obvio de hecho…---

---_No puede ser! Herms, como no te fijaste antes…apuesto a que es él…pero por está embobada ni te fijaste en la existencia de esta niña!.._.--- Y como es que no se les ha pasado la novedad si ya lleva como tres meses en el colegio?---

---Hermione solo mírala…es encantadora, imposible de dejar pasar! Es perfecta, además es fascinante…hasta Snape es menos odioso con ella que con el resto de nosotros…--- le respondió Luna como si se tratara de la respuesta mas obvia a la pregunta mas predecible…

--- De todas formas, deberían superarla, bueno y como aquí no hay nada interesante, me voy a la biblioteca ante de pasar por la nueva lista de labores de los Premios Anuales para el último trimestre…tal parece que va a estar muy ocupada…jijiji…---

---aja, si., como sea, adiós…---le respondieron los muchachos, mientras Luna solo se reía y Ginny acaba de llegar con cara de "cuan-patéticos-pueden-llegar-a-ser-los-hombres".

Herms antes de salir dio una última mirada a Draco, y para su furia el rubio mirada embelezado a la francesucha como la llamaba ahora para sus interiores…

---Hola Draco, como estás el día de hoy!--- Preguntó Blaise dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio mientras se sentaba.

---No preguntes Blaise, no quieres saberlo!---

---Si, si quiero, hay alguna explicación lógica al cambio de aspecto, o simplemente me limito a recordar el diagnostico extraño que te dio el psiquiatra de San Mungo…---

---Eso era! P S I Q U I A T R A… oye, llevaba como dos meses tratándome de acordar de cómo se decía eso, jijijiji…pero bueno, no, no es por el psiquiatra, mejor dicho, no es por lo que dijo…es por, por, por…ammm, olvídalo, si es por el psiquiatra…---Le contestó Draco tratando de negarse a si mismo el hecho de que fuera por Hermione que estaba tan aburrido…---_mi amigo, a quien tratas de engañar ahhh, seamos honestos, te estas portando como un loooser!.._.--- Oye Blaise quien es la nueva, cuando llegó, nunca la había visto!...---

---Vaya que estás mal, por Merlín hombre, que filtro te dio Granger o que!...es Claire, preciosa verdad?---

---A decir verdad lo es!...---_Claro que es linda, pero no tanto como ella, no tiene sus ojos miel, ni su cabello castaño, no tiene su inteligencia, no tiene su figura ni su estilo…no es tan perfecta como mi Herms…simplemente es bonita_…---

----Que si que, Draco por Dios, es de las mejores que hemos tenido en este colegio…pero es una lastima que sea tan esquiva!...---

---Esquiva, de que hablas Blaise?...a que te refieres con que sea esquiva?...---

---Ya sabes, es más cerrada que Granger, no se deja enamorar de nadie, ella escoge con quien anda, y aunque no es tan agresiva como TU Hermione, si es bastante ausente cuando no le interesas, mejor dicho, tiene sus prioridades bien establecidas, y creo que una de sus prioridades es el suertudo cara rajada ese de Potter…andan mucho junto y son buenos amigos…---

---Con que Potter no? Pero cuando empezaron a interesarse tanto? Hasta donde yo sabía el maldito ese estaba detrás de Granger…---

---Granger? Draco estas bien?---

---Si, muy bien, es solo queme estoy cansando de esa estúpida.--- _Dios, como puedo…no, Draco, se lo merece, se lo merece es una entupida por no confiar en mi, es una entupida!...---_

---O.K., if you say it so, no te discuto…la cosa es que Claire entró con un perfil muy bajo, tu sabes niña nueva, además que se tardaron en asignarle casa por que según me dijo una amiguita suya, a la cual por cierto le hice un favorcito…Elizabeth, no se si la recuerdes, la Huff?...---

---No me recuerdes esa pesadilla, mas bien continua que estas como muy lento…----

---bueno, el punto es que el primer mes estuvo viajando muchísimo, entonces no la podían presentar…pero tu estabas aquí cuando la asignaron a Ravenclaw…no te acuerdas?---

---Probablemente no hay apuesto atención, pero continua…---

---aja, como te decía, la asignaron a esa casa, y luego, fue cogiendo fuerza, tu sabes cuando se metió al equipo de Quiddich fue cuando todos dimos con ella, y desde antes de las vacaciones de Pascua no hace mas que andar con Potter, juntos para arriba, juntos para abajo, es extraño, pero se gustan bastante…maldito Potter…---

---Si_, maldito, no se las merece a ninguna de las dos…y sin embargo las tiene a las dos…rata asquerosa, pero vas a ver, te voy a quitar tu novedad, te quedas con Hermione te guste o no…por que esta es mía!--- _Pues hay que ver que tan comprometida esta con el Potter ese...; ahora, si me permites, McGonagall me está esperando con los deberes de este trimestre…nos vemos en clase…---

Draco salió justo después de Hermione, sin embrago no alcanzó a verla, ya que estaba mirando a Claire mientras salía del Gran Comedor; la morena le devolvió la mirada y allí fue donde Draco le mandó una sensual sonrisa, que contrario a lo que Draco esperaba fue devuelta con la misma dosis de seducción con la que el la envió…

Hermione llegó a la oficina de McGonagall un rato más tarde que Draco, quien salió del comedor directamente hasta allí.

Al llegar la castaña no se sintió nada bien con lo que vio, Draco estaba parado justo en frente a la chica y sostenía la maleta de mientras la esta le conversaba en francés que para Herms era poco comprensible por la velocidad de articulación de las palabras…

---hay que verles la cara, maldito, mucho que si le importaba yo no?...que me quería…ufff y tiene un poder de recuperación enorme el desgraciado este!--- se sonrojó Hermione y sintió como un nudo le subía desde el pecho hasta la garganta---mmmm, lamento interrumpir el mágico momento, pero podrían decirme donde está la profesora…estoy un poco apresurada, yo Si tengo muchas cosas que hacer…---

---Aquí estoy señorita Granger…que ocurre con su paciencia últimamente, me permito informarle que de hecho salí a buscarla por que llega tarde!---le contestó la profesora mientras entraba a su despacho…

---Profesora disculpe!...es que yo…---si antes estaba roja, en este momento la cara de Hermione ardía en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

---No se preocupe señorita Granger, mejor vamos directamente al punto…me permito presentarle a la señorita Claire de Gaulle, a quien por cierto le pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en este proceso!...---

---No gse procupe maegstra, le comprengdo…mi pgroceso ha sido difegrente pog mis viajes, aemás mas val targde que nungca—

---Ohhh, bueno pues si tiene razón Señorita De Gaulle… la cuestión es que deben ayudarla con lo que no entienda y hacer que se familiarice con el colegio en lo que aprende a diferenciarlo del anterior…---

---Mucho ggusto Hegmion, es un plagcer concerla! Espegro seramos buens amiggas…--- dijo la francesa mientras le tendía la mano…

---Es Hermione H E R M I O N E, y si, espero serte útil en algo QUE SEA IMPORTANTE…---

Ante esto Draco no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla…---_Parece que estuviera celosa…que digo…está celosa…pero culpa mia no es!... ella así lo quiso…jijijiji…---_

---Ohh…mi pegdon por el errorg, sigue siendo dificul pagra mi egste idioma, pego Draco me ha dicho que se va a encagrgar de que ya lo aprengda bien…--

---Sip, no te preocupes Claire que en muy pocos días tu lengua dominará a la perfección al ingles, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en absolutamente todo lo que quieras…---Le respondió Draco gozando cada palabra que decía.

---Claro! Malfoy tenías que ser…siempre así…--- y acto seguido, Hermione le torció los ojos

---Tu los has dicho Granger!...afortunadamente soy MALFOY, no me merecería menos…---


	12. CUESTION DE ORGULLO

**CAPITULO 12. CUESTION DE ORGULLO**

---_Me ha dicho Granger, ahora todo es cierto, todo era un juego y ya no le importo ni para molestarme…lamento tener que decirte que tenía la razón…pero adivina que..Una vez mas Tu CEREBRO tenía LA RAZÓN…--_pensó mientras sentía que todas sus fuerzas y su orgullo se le iban a los pies.

---Bueno, debo igme tengo clagse de posiones y no quiego llegar targde…adios Draco…nos vegmos mags tagde…adios Hegmion…---

---HERMIONE!---

--Au revoir, te busco a la comida…---

---yo también me voy, tienen veinte minutos para que discutan como van a repartirse las labor que les corresponden, por favor no vayan a llegar tarde a clase…---Dicho esto, McGonagall salió de su despacho.

---PODRÍAS HABER DISIMULADO DELANTE DE MCGONAGALL QUE DE GAULLE TE GUSTA, NO?--- Explotó Hermione en cuanto sintió que la puerta se había cerrado completamente.

---Por que hacerlo, acaso la profesora tendría algún problema con ello?...acaso tu lo tienes Granger?...---

---POR SUPUESTO QUE NO? QUE ACASO CREES QUE ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO…SOLO DIGO QUE ME PARECE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO PARA CON LA MAESTRA!...---

---Pues a mí no, una de las grandes diferencias que nos separan Granger…---Decía Draco como disfrutando cada precioso segundo…

----DEJA LA ESTUPIDEZ MALFOY! NO TE SOPORTO…DISCUTIMOS LA REPARTICION DE LAS LABORES MAS TARDE EN LA TORRE…NO QUIERO VERTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!...---

---Mmmmm, no puedo…---

---NO PUEDES, NO PUEDES, COMO QUE NO PUEDES?--- Hermione se enervaba cada vez más…

---Pues como lo oyes, o que es que ahora eres sorda, tengo planes con Claire, es mas, saca eso de tu lista de labores, yo me encargo enteramente de ella…---

---PERDÓN? Pero De Gaulle es responsabilidad de los dos…dos, sabe lo que significa!...---

---Bien que lo sé…---respondió el rubio en un tono bastante insinuante--- El detalle está en que quiero hacerlo solo, tu puedes dedicarte a tu noviecito Potter completamente…--- Cuando dijo esto, Draco sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

---SI QUIERES SABER HARRY Y YO NO SOMOS NADA, ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y YA, A ÉL LE INTERESA OTRA CHICA Y YO ESTOY SOLAAAA!...—Una vez dicho esto, la chica salió de la oficina y tiró la puerta fuertemente ---_Oh por Dios, que he dicho, se supone que eso no lo debería de saber! Ohhh, siento que se acabó el oxigeno del colegio…estoy mariadita…ohhh por dios_…--- y se dejó caer por la pared de corredor contiguo al que había alcanzado a llegar.

---_No puede ser, Hermione no está con Potter! No es cierto, pero entonces, por que no está conmigo, por que no me creyó, por que lo hizo?...algo deben estar tramando…---_salió del despacho y caminó hacia su salón de clase, y al pasar por el lado de Hermione pensó…---Q_ue le pasa? Estará enferma, está muy pálida!.._.---pero luego recordó la situación en la que estaba y solo dijo…---Que ahora buscas tus raíces desde el suelo del colegio?…por Merlín, gánate una vida, quizá te compre una cuando tengamos una salida a Hogsmade…dicen que no son muy costosas---

---No puedes ser mas estúpido, verdad?...---

---Ahhhh, discúlpame Granger pero no tienes la suficiente confianza para hablarme de ese modo…---

---Qué? Ahhhh no?...idiota, debí suponer que no eras mas que un farsante! No sabes cuanto te odio Draco Malfoy…--- y dicho esto Hermione se paro del suelo y camino por el frente del rubio quien no asimilaba lo que la castaña había acabado de decir.

---Tal vez yo no soy un farsante…tal vez tu eres una patética insegura y yo era demasiado como para que sintieras que podías estar conmigo…---Atacó Draco de la manera mas ofensiva pero a la vez mas honesta que pudo.

---Ahhh, o tal vez eres tan despreciable que es demasiado difícil confiar en ti!— Hermione frenó su paso y se volteo en ese momento

--- Quien sabe, tal vez me importabas pero no diste lo suficiente para mantenerme cerca…---Draco estaba empezando a sentirse muy molesto

---Puede ser, o puede ser que no creyeras que lo que yo sintiera por ti fuese real…eso tal vez por que nunca nadie te ha querido!...— A medida que Hermione decía esto, Draco se aproximaba a ella con un flushing explosivo.

---Tu no me conoces!---

---Si te conozco, te conozco tanto que te pude querer! Pude haber dado mi vida por ti!...--- Dicho esto la castaña y habiendo uso de una "brillante" idea que cruzó por su cabeza, se anticipo a todos los hechos y tomó a Draco de la túnica, lo tiro hacia ella y lo beso como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo…---Y no voy a odiarte, ahora puedo olvidarte…--- dicho esto, el contacto se rompió y el encanto de la pelea se disipó…cada palabra que la castaña había dicho les dolió en lo mas profundo de las entrañas a los dos, (Como cuando sientes que lo mas valioso que guardabas escondido se ha perdido con posibilidades nulas de ser recuperado…Desesperación! Rabia! Nauseas!...algo así) luego hubo un instante de silencio que fue cortado por el Sly

---Por que tienes que hacer eso? Por que me tienes que dañar tanto? Crees que yo no siento? Crees que no me importa?...---Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba visiblemente afectado por las palabras de Hermione, estaba parado frente a ella, con los brazos descolgados y la voz entrecortada, además estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y temblaba un poco…---Tal vez tienes razón y es hora de que nos olvidemos de lo que hemos podido sentir…--- tomó camino y dejó a Hermione parada como una estatua de piedra

---_DIOS NO POR FAVOR! DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!...POR FAVOR…ALGUIEN DIGAME QUE NO ACABO DE ARRUINARLO TODO…ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA QUE NO FUE REAL Y QUE NO ME AMA…POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR, DIGANME QUE NO LE HICE DAÑO…POR FAVOOOOOOOR!...--- _Hermione estaba histérica por dentro, simplemente no podía mas, nunca creyó ver a Draco como lo hizo en ese momento…se sentía peor que un gusarajo…

---O.K, es oficial, la perdí, ya es hora entonces de que mi Yo, Súper Yo y Ello se adapten a la situación (recuerden que Draco esta "conociendo" el mundo del psicoanálisis) , ahora si, ya no hay nada que hacer…y pensar que me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella…pero bueno ya, ya es suficiente…no voy llorar, no mas, no quiero sentir ni preocuparme por ella ni por nadie…Por que no dejo de respirar y ya, eso solucionaría todos mis problemas…no, no es así de fácil…creo que es hora de buscar la mejor ayuda que conozco…la femenina antisentimental…--- El rubio que todas aman y adoran (y que ahora acaba de sufrir su primera decepción amorosa, cosa que a todo el mundo le ocurre!...) estaba tirado cerca del Haya frente al lago y allí se dedicaba a pensar como deshacerse de esa castaña que le desequilibraba y derrumbaba todos sus planes en la vida…

---Mi muy buen Draco…hola amigo de mi alma!...--- Blaize Zabini, que estaba abrazado a Pansy "Molestias" Parkinson, se acercaba al rubio mientras se bamboleaban de una manera muy empalagosa, es decir, como cuando los amigos necesitan favores casi imposibles de sus compañeros…---Y como esta el buen Lucius III?...

---Pues que quieres que te diga, Blaize Alexis Zabini, el II…---y mientras Draco dibujaba una natural sonrisa en su rostro al ver a sus dos amigos acercarse a él, y mas al ver la cara de asco que ponía Blaize al oir su nombre completo, el moreno le interrumpió…---

---Óyeme, óyeme, óyeme…no me arruines la bella mañana recordándome que mi madre se había tomado una poción estimulante el día que escogió mi nombre…a nadie le gusta pensar que sus padres son adictos a los psicotrópicos mágicos, o lo que podría ser peor…muggles!...---en esto Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada que parecía más de un elfo ebrio que de un ser humano…---Y tú de que te ríes Pansy Meredith Parkinson?...con eso sí es fácil notar que tus padres lamían algún hongo del los invernaderos de Sprout el día que te concibieron y te pusieron el nombre como recuerdo de que llegaste en un mal momento ---

---Oye mis padres no hicieron eso…no te pases Blaize, o voy a tener que ser muy restringida contigo hoy…---Dijo la única chica del grupo…

Draco miraba a sus amigos divertido mientras ellos hacían de sus nombres de pila los más agravados insultos que pudieran escupir…

---Bueno, Draco me alegra verte mas contento que esta mañana…---

---Si "Meredith", jaja, la verdad es que me han hecho olvidar mis problemas un poco---

---Vamos Draco, no te burles de mi nombre, podría haber sido peor…---

---Ni que lo digas, nena…jejeje, bueno, pero hablemos de cosas menos ofensivas que nuestros motes…quieres hacer alguna modificación al plan de volver a Potter un gusarajo? Es que no me parece muy, mmmm, como decirlo? Brillante!…---dijo esto último bajando la voz ya que presentía un grito de Draco alegando que sus ideas no podían ser mejores

---No Blaize, de hecho creo que abortaremos el plan…---Le respondió el rubio volviendo al tono sombrío con el que los recibió, al tiempo que sus amigos se sentaban a su alrededor

---No me digas que lo de que Granger te había aburrido iba en serio?...---

---Drackie, por favor, pero si se veían tan enamorados, todo iba tan bien…no me digas que el Potter ese en verdad se te adelanto?...--- Dijo Pansy como si hubiese descubierto que el agua moja

---No Pansy, no…---La voz de Draco sonaba demasiado cansada…---Es solo que llegamos a un acuerdo………si, un acuerdo y nos vamos a alejar el uno del otro, es lo mejor…--- Era evidente que le pesaban las palabras cada vez mas

---Me parece que lo dices con muy poca convicción, cariño…---y la Sly abrazó a Draco, y este de nuevo sintió que un nudo se hacía en su garganta…---Sabes que soy como tu hermana, bueno con la excepción de que me enamoré de ti…y de que me acosté contigo…bueno, y de que fue mas de una vez…y que te odié cuando estabas con Granger…pero si soy como tu hermana…y eso no te lo creo…cuando estas enamorado no haces acuerdos de separación…no cuando están bien…---

---Precisamente Herms…digo Pansy…---La aludida le miró con cara de reproche

---Ves, no engañas a nadie Draco…que pasó?...---

---Pues es que Herm…Granger oyó a medias una conversación que tuve con una huffle…D´ah que estaba diciendo que yo la quería para jugar con ella, y como ella estaba tan confundida pues se lo tomó enserio por mas que ya habíamos hablado de ello, y me dijo muchas cosas, luego esta mañana creo que las cosas se acabaron de complicar por que….---- Draco contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, aunque casi terminando paró aterrado mirando como Pansy en lugar de mirarlo, como lo hacía Blaize, estaba haciendo cuentas con las manos…

---A ver Draquito, te has acostado con las 90 estudiantes que tiene Hogwarts…ahhh, claro 89 sin Granger…a eso súmale que empezaste en quinto año, o sea que son 30 más…mas mis amigas de Beauxbatones y las chicas de Dumstrang…son 160 mujeres!...Hello?...---Dijo Pansy abriendo los ojos como platos…

---Oye mi amigo…esas son…100 mas que yo!...uuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii, aunque no entiendo la relación…---Dijo Zanibi a riesgo de sonar ignorante, pero por la cara de Draco, no era el único inocente de las circunstancias

---Ahhhhh…Hombres, has estado en la cama de no se cuantas…ah, si 160 mujeres y aún no nos entiendes…?---

---Pues nunca estuvo entre mis planes hacerlo…--- Respondió el rubio como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo

---No has escuchado el dicho muggle…"el que anda entre miel algo se le pega"?...---

---Ahhh…nop, la verdad no he escuchado ese "elaborado dicho"…y sigo sin entender…---

---Draquito…Blaizito…afortunadamente son lindos y saben leer, por que si no! Lo que digo es que deberías conocerlas así como por instinto y no por que hayas querido hacerlo…---

---te escucho…--- Dijo Draco con un interés incrementado

---Time off!...Draco necesito, digo, necesitamos un favor tuyo mi bermejo y gustativo amigo…---Dijo el moreno poniendo cara de ternero degollado

---Ya sabía yo que tanta dicha no era cierta!...--- respondió el Sly con falsa cara de enojo…---Que será?...---

---Es realmente sencillo, simple y demostrará que tu sexitud (Palabra Acuñada por Blaize Alexis Zabini el II, y que según la resolución 159 de la Academia Oxford del Idioma y 753 de la Real Academia de la Lengua española, está en tramites de ser insertada en los diccionarios correspondientes…Pura chachara!) va mas allá de tu sex appeal!...no tiene sentido verdad?...--- y ante la cara de sus amigos continuó…---Sigamos…sabes que tenemos hora libre entre pociones y encantamientos no?...aja…Sabes que Pansy y yo estamos celebrando una gloriosa semana de noviazgo formal…aja, yo también te amo Conejita Boo,…bueno, como decía…queríamos hacer una pre celebración en tu antiguo cuarto de Slytherin y consideramos que lo mejor sería pedirte permiso antes…que dices?...--- Los ojos de Blaize y Pansy desbordaban emoción y duda

---Que tontos…obvio que pueden, es mas, por que no lo hacen en la torre de los premios anuales, seguro que va a estar sola a esa hora…---Respondió el rubio complacientemente

---Oye, pero si Hermione te volvió mas liberado, menos psicorrigido, mas…me callo, verdad?...---

---Si, Tortuguita Boo, cállate antes de que yo misma te vuelva comida de thestrals…--- Blaize se erizó ante la real amenaza hecha por su novia…---Por cierto Draco, gracias por el favorcillo,…en fin, creo que te estaba diciendo algo no?...---

---Mmmmm, si Conejita Boo, jajajajajajajaja, Pansy, me iluminabas con tu sabiduría…---Draco reía con un dejo de melancolía en la voz, mientas empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo para recibir la primera clase con los Ravenclaw

---Te decía que tu experiencia debería ser innata, pero como veo que no es así pues deja te lo explico… (Hombres! El 85.7 de la veces hay que explicarles como son las cosas…por mas inteligentes que sean en los estudios…son medio lentos en esto de los sentimientos!) Estoy mas que segura que Granger, que aunque no me agrada mucho, debo admitir que obró muy bien en ti, no quiso decir eso que te dijo de olvidarte…es mas, apuesto a que lo dijo por que los celos se la comen a mordiscos de dragón…estaba rabiosa y si lo pensó puedo apostar que en este momento se arrepiente de haber hablado…--- Dijo Pansy mientras explicaba las cosas como si pasaran tan naturalmente como el ritmo circadiano de los humanos…

---Brillante debo decir amiga mía…solo que sabiéndola tan orgullosa como es te apuesto que no se va a retractar…---

---Vez que si sabes algo de las mujeres además del "arte del Placer" como lo llamas…jajajajaja…---y acompañada de sus amigos y entre risas se dirigió al aula de clases, mientras terminaba de explicar a sus amores los oscuros secretos que esconde el estrógeno…

Mientras tanto Herms caminaba como león enjaulado sin comida durante ocho días…ahhh y estaba en su sala común (la de la torre de premios anuales)

_---Alguien te puede martillar la boca?..._

_--Claro!... por estar dándotelas de madura!…por estar inventando frases mordaces acabas de arruinar toda posibilidad de felicidad y éxito en el mundo sentimental..._

_--Como a ti te llueven los príncipes azules!…_

_---Pero te lo mereces…sabes perfectamente que estas contra la espada y la pared…sabias como es Harry, sabias que su interés es causa de sus problemas mentales y sin embargo te prendiste de la primer bobada que escuchaste de una niña tonta sin neuronas…!_

_---_Gracias conciencia, crees que podrías arruinar un poco mas mi existencia?…anda se que hay mas ideas caóticas allí dentro…anda…hazme sentir peor que una rata…

_--Con gusto…perfectamente sabias la verdad de las cosas…T O N T A…tu lo quieres mas de lo que te imaginas, y heriste sus sentimientos justo como detestabas pensar que él lo podría hacer contigo… _

_---Pero ahora te vas a hacer a un lado…conociéndote como te conozco, conocemos…podría jurar sobre el libro de Historia de Hogwarts que vas a renunciar como sueles hacerlo cuando las cosas no salen bien en tu perfecta vida perfecta, verdad? …no vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con el, no, el orgullo te puede, no puedes ser mas parecida a el por que, adivina que, Serías Él! Serías Draco Malfoy!_ (Nuestra conciencia…acaso no la amamos con toda nuestra alma?)

Hermione lamentaba cada vez más que sus palabras hubieran herido los sentimientos de Draco como lo hicieron…

**Hello People!**

**Gracias, muchas…por sus reviews, en verdad aprecio los detalles de fina coquetería que representan… (Pido perdón por eso, es que me acaba de poseer mi musa inspiradora y todo me sale bastante particular…) **

**Debo decir que me encanta que se interesen por mi fic y que me tengan paciencia…espero muchos reviews**

**Ahhh, y como es lógico: la dedicatoria…Esta vez no es a mis amigas…no…es a esa nueva parte de mi inspiración que me encontré un día normal de mi vida normal con una mirada verde y una sonrisa encantadora…y que espero no tarde mucho…ahhhh obviamente a mis lectoras…**

**Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews…**


	13. AT VOX POPULI

**HOLA!!!... Lamento la tardanza, ya saben, cosas de la U…., anyway, espero que les guste este chapie... manden muchos reviews… se les quiere**

**CAPITULO 13. AT VOX POPULI**

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron como cualquier otro día…Draco asumió su pose de supremacía ante todos y Hermione, pues la pobre chica fingió ante todo el mundo que estaba tan bien como en los mejores momentos de su vida…

La comida pasó tan normal como pudo ser mientras todos los estudiantes tenían sus ojos puestos en Claire y en su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental…sin embargo, hubo algo que Hermione noto y fue la ausencia del rubio en el Gran Comedor

---_Que acaso no se suponía que Dra…Mal…Draco iba a estar con la francesucha esa?...Bravo!!! y el premio al cerebro que se encoge mas rápido es para Hermione J. Granger!!! Después de cómo lo dejé esta mañana dudo que quiera hacer algo mas que respirar…por lo menos es lo único que Yo misma puedo hacer en este momento…--- Los pensamientos de Hermione no dejaba de atormentarla_

---Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!...----

---Por que gritas Ginevra??? Que me crees sorda o que???...--- Pregunto la castaña mientras acariciaba la oreja por la que el grito de Ginny había penetrado en su cerebro

---Pues hace como cinco minutos me dejaste esperando la respuesta de lo que estábamos hablando…pero según puedo ver no están ni para ti misma hoy…estas en los días rosa???---Ginny sonaba evidentemente imprudente

----Ginny…no tengo por que contestar esa pregunta…pero no…no es eso, es por Draco…----

---Por Draco y por la pelea que tuvieron hoy en el despacho de McGonagall?... pues sí, no puedo negarte que te mereces sentirte mal… te pasaste con lo que le dijiste a Malfoy…---

---Si Herms, creo que no debiste decirle eso a Malfoy, en especial por que estaba tratando de hacerte ver que el problema es tu inseguridad y no su falta de interés…---Repuso Lavender que se acababa de sentar en la mesa

---Como lo sabes???... Como lo sabes Tu??? Acaso tu lo sabes???...---Preguntó Hermione a las demás que estaban en la mesa, (Los niños estaban concentrados en Claire, recuerdan?) y al obtener respuesta afirmativa, volvió a preguntar…---Por que todos lo saben???...--- Su cara reflejaba evidente desesperación

---Veras, iba pasando por el despacho de la profesora cuando oí unos gritos y pues me detuve a escuchar lo que decían…pero no con el interés de chismosear, no para nada, sino para estar pendiente por si había algún problema…y pues accidentalmente terminé enterándome de todo…---Dijo Parvati poniendo cara de falsa inocencia

---Ajá, y por eso mismo es que todo el colegio lo sabe, no?...---Hermione se notaba bastante decepcionada…

---Pues es que corrí a contárselo a Ginny para que ideáramos algo para ayudarlos y pues varias personas preguntaron de que hablábamos y no pude ocultarlo…soy muy honesta, Herms, lo siento…---

---Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante…Ya has pensado que vas a hacer para resarcir tu error?...---Pregunto Ginny mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su castaña amiga…

---Pues sí, y la respuesta es que no pienso hacer nada, creo que lo mejor en este punto es que me olvide de Draco y el de mi…---Dijo Hermione fingiendo convicción…

---Pues no estoy de acuerdo, creo que de deberías dejar el orgullo a un lado y pedirle perdón…al final que el error lo cometiste tu… y si te soy sincera Malfoy tiene mucha razón…te pasas de insegura, siiiii, yo se que eres segura en el estudio y en lo que sabes, pero la vida va mas allá de eso…--- A Hermione le aterraba lo Sabia que podía llegar a ser Ginny en ocasiones…--- Mira, no voy a permitir que te quedes con los brazos cruzados y dejes ir a quien te quiere…mira lo que me pasó con Harry, desde que terminamos ninguno de los dos es emocionalmente estable…----

---Ginny, pero Harry ha tenido muchas novias, y tu estas con Justin, no???...---preguntó la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio

---Yo sé, pero si te soy honesta, Ron me contó que Harry se la pasa diciendo que la mejor novia que ha tenido he sido yo y que por mas que intenta no logra encontrar quien le haga olvidarme…ves???...---Dijo la pelirroja como un susurro para su amiga

---Mmmm, y por que no lo buscas tú?...--- Hermione no entendía a su amiga

--- Pues por que no, el está detrás de la francesa esa y yo estoy con Justin, hasta que el no me busque yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer…además ese no es el asunto, el problema eres tú…---Ginny se estaba exasperando

---Entonces que se supone que debo hacer?...--- Hermione sabía la respuesta, pero como buena mujer estaba esperando que alguien le dijera lo que ella ya sabía…

---Tú ya sabes, el orgullo puede esperar Herms, búscalo y pídele disculpas…---

---Sí, pero como lo hago Ginny…---

---No se como, pero si te puedo decir cuando…Draco tiene una hora libre entre pociones con Gryffindor y encantamientos con Hufflepuff, Justin me dijo que su clase era a las cuatro y ustedes salen de pociones a las tres…estoy segura de que va estar en la torre encerrado, es que no más hay que ver como lo dejaste, ni siquiera es capaz de inventarse un insulto ingenioso---

--- Gracias, Ginny, me encanta cuando me subes la moral…pero no puedo, tengo Runas Antiguas con Ravenclaw a las tres!!!...---

---Her..Hermi..Her..mi..o…ne…--- Padma corría desde la mesa de los profesores hasta la de gryffindor agitando las manos como loca

---Que pasa Padma?...Sabes lo de Hermione y Draco?--- Preguntó Parvati

---Sip, pero de eso hablamos luego tu y yo Parv…Hermione…La profesora de Runas me pidió que les avisara a los estudiantes que la clase de hoy queda cancelada…---- Dijo Padma Patil recuperando el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones

---Que conveniente no te parece??? Herms…---Ginny no pudo contener una gran sonrisa

---Ya lo creo…igual tendré que verlo en pociones…---

---------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a la clase de pociones eran las dos en punto y sus amigos, como los demás estudiantes de la clase ya estaban dentro del salón…

---Herms ven aquí!!!...---Dijo Ron como si de una orden se tratara

---Ven Herms te guardamos puesto por acá atrás!!!...----Dijo Harry, quien evidentemente era mas pertinente que el pelirrojo

---Claro, no vas a querer toparte con Malfoy después de lo de…---Pero Ron se detuvo ante la mirada de su amigo…---No, verdad?, es decir, los de slytherin estarían dichosos de hacerte trizas ahora que tienen una razón mas pues…mejor dicho, aquí te puedes esconder de Snape que también se dio cuenta, pero eso implicaría que te tienes que quedar calla…por primera vez en la vida para no arruinarla como esta mañana…mejor me cayo…---

---Si Ronald, callate de una buena vez….---Dijo la castaña empujando a Ron de la silla para acomodarse ella…

En ese momento entró Snape, tiró la puerta y dijo con voz tronadora…

---30 puntos menos para Gryffindor…--- al mismo tiempo lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a Hermione…---Tienen la poción a preparar en el tablero y quiero que la empiecen a hacer en este preciso momento…---

Un instante después Draco Lucius Malfoy III entró majestuosamente en el aula de Pociones, pero por mas que tratara de ocultarlo, su cara de soberbia filtraba una mirada triste; el rubio se dirigió hacia el profesor, cruzo un par de palabras con él sin soltar su mochila y luego salió del salón tal y como había entrado…

---50 puntos menos para Gryffindor…--- Dijo con evidente disgusto y al ver que los estudiantes de esta casa abrían sus bocas para quejarse, repuso…---Si necesitan razones para ello, pregúntenle a la señorita Granger…---

_---Genial, ahora hasta Snape está en mi contra y gracias a él y su pútrido aliento, los demás Gryff también me va a odiar…yo se que me merezco un castigo, pero no es para tanto…o si?...---_ Hermione se la pasó distraída toda la clase, pero no por ello su poción dejó de estar perfecta como siempre (Como hará para estar en todas a la vez?)

----------------------------------------

Al acabarse la clase de pociones justo a las tres y como si el cuerpo le picara por estar en esa mazmorra, la castaña salió corriendo hasta su torre, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia todos los lados en busca de Draco…pero justo antes de llegar su cerebro reaccionó a la presión que estaban ejerciendo las ideas y un brillante plan surgió en su cabeza…Así que cambió la dirección de marcha…

---Hola Dobby, como estás?...----

---Hola señorita Hermione Granger, hay algo en lo que Dobby pueda servir a la amiga del señor Harry Potter?, pida lo que sea, que Dobby va a hacer hasta lo imposible por complacerla…---- Respondió el elfo debajo de una montaña de gorros que Hermione, sonrojada reconoció

---Gracias Dobby, me alegra que estés bien, por cierto, como esta Winky?...---preguntó Hermione mientras miraba hacia el rededor de las grandes cocinas…

---Winky…pobre Winky señorita Hermione, no deja de beber Whisky de Fuego y ahora esta obsesionada con comer y vomitar!!!...---

---Ohhhh, no, debes decirle que eso es muy peligroso!!!...---Hermione estaba sinceramente preocupada por la elfina descarriada

---Dobby ya lo ha hecho, pero Winky no escucha a Dobby…--- Los grandes ojos del elfo brillaban con un tono de preocupación

---Entonces yo lo haré!!!...---Hermione olvido por un momento los motivos reales que la llevaban allá y retomó su preocupación por la Plataforma Elfica de bla bla bla…el PEDDO…

---No!!!, no por favor Señorita Hermione, los elfos de Hogwarts no quieren a la señorita Hermione, dicen que usted es una persona malvada que los quiere dejar sin trabajo vagando por el mundo…ninguno de ellos la quiere y si se acerca tendrá problemas, mejor deje que Dobby le sirva…---El Elfo abrió mas los ojos al decir estas palabras

---No es posible!, no puedo creer que los elfos no me quieran después de lo mucho que he luchado por su libertad!!!...---Hermione estaba realmente consternada

---Algunos elfos son muy necios, pero dígale a Dobby que desea, los elfos empiezan a mirar feo a la Señorita Hermione!!!...---El elfo miraba hacia todos lados como los demás hacían caras de desagrado por la presencia de Hermione

---_Mmmmm, genial, ni los elfos me quieren…mi vida realmente que es un caos…bueno por lo menos tengo a Dra…mmmmm, cierto, es por él que es un caos…Dah…Hay Hermione hay que ser tonta en verdad!!! Por él es que estás aquí!!! A veces pienso que Hogwarts es un colegio para brujos con retraso mental (con el respeto de todos), debe ser así si tu eres la mejor estudiante!!!...cuanto me quiero!!!_...---Si claro, claro, claro…Escucha Dobby, como tu trabajaste en la casa de los Malfoy…--- Hermione se veía confundida al hablar, sus gestos de esfuerzo y sus manos pasando por la cara de manera irregular daban la impresión de que chica no sabía donde estaba

---Mansión, señorita…Mansión Malfoy…---Dijo Dobby apenado por tener que hacer esa aclaración…

---Claro, claro debí saberlo, se trata de los Malfoy, no van a llamar a su casa, casa, no?...obvio la mansión…---Hermione balbuceaba mientras el elfo la miraba como esperando ordenes (que era lo que estaba haciendo), ---Bueno, como tu trabajabas donde los Malfoy, pues tu sabes cuales son los gustos de Draco…verdad???...---

---Si Señorita, Dobby conoce muy bien los gustos del joven amo…Dobby era el encargado de atenderlo y preparar su comida…Do…---Pero el elfo no pudo terminar pues Hermione lo interrumpió

---Genial…entonces sabes preparar todas las comidas que le gustan???...---Al ver que el elfo asentía tranquilamente la chica continuó,…---crees que podrías preparar unas empanadillas de Cornualles, un Lapin Forestiere (Conejo a la francesa), un guiso picante y unos panecillos selva negra, una torta Vandermint, pequeña claro está, no quiero que le de llenura luego, je…---terminó Hermione de numerar con los dedos el pedido al tiempo que se sonrosaba al ver la cara del elfo…---Ahh y obviamente jugo de remolacha…muy dulce…por favor!!!... ---Al ver que al elfo casi se le desencaja la mandíbula ante el pedido, rompió el silencio haciendo la sabia pregunta llena de conocimiento…---Que???...---

---Dobby está muy sorprendido…---Respondió el elfo igual de perplejo que hacía un instante

---Por que?...---Pero la castaña suponía la respuesta

---Pues Dobby no sabe que le sorprende más, si la cantidad de comida que le solicita la señorita Hermione, que el amo Draco no quiera Pastel del Pastor (Pan escocés), o que la señorita Hermione conozca tan bien los gustos del amo Draco…---El elfo seguía mirando a Hermione como si de repente le hubiera salido otro par de ojos

---Mmmmm, claro, el Pastel, como se me olvidó!!!...ahhh, pues si Dobby, supuse que sabrías que Draco y yo pues…---Pero entonces bajo la mirada y dejó de hablar ya que un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía

---Si, claro…todos lo saben, solo que Dobby esperaba que la Señorita Hermione se quedara con el Harry Potter y no con el Amo Draco…---Respondió el Elfo notablemente decepcionado

---Dobby, no estoy con ninguno de los dos, es solo que Draco no ha ido a comer hoy y me preocupa que se enferme…--- respondió Hermione un poco avergonzada

---Seguramente fue por lo de esta mañana, señorita Hermione…---Pero al ver como una seña de enfado se asomaba por la cara de la castaña, el elfo tuvo que continuar…---No se preocupe, Dobby va a preparar la mejor comida para el amo Malfoy…---

---Gracias Dobby…ahhh, pero crees que sea suficiente comida???...ya sabes que Draco come por cuatro…---La castaña estaba emocionada con su pedido…

---Si señorita Hermione, Dobby cree que hasta el Señor Ron Weasley quedaría satisfecho…---Respondió el elfo al tiempo que se ponía a hacer los potajes…

---Si, es cierto…---Hermione sonrió por primera vez en todo el día…---Creo que iré a la Biblioteca un momento…está bien Dobby?...---

---Si señorita Hermione, pero no se tarde mucho que Dobby está por terminar!!!...---Gritó el Elfo mientras Hermione salía por el cuadro de las frutas

Hermione fue hasta la Biblioteca y pidió a la Señora Pince un libro, pero la transacción fue tan disimulada que nadie pudo siquiera notarla…

Cinco minutos después y de regreso a las cocinas, Hermione guardaba el libro en su mochila…lo extraño es que el libro estaba envuelto en un lienzo, lo que daba a entender que no era de la biblioteca…

**FLASHBACK**

La castaña estaba sentada en una amplia silla de cuero negra con un estante gigante lleno de libro a sus espaldas, y como si fuera raro se dedicaba…a leer…

---No puedo creer que estés en Francia, que tengas toda una Villa de Marsella a tus pies, que estés a pocos kilómetros de Toulouse, y estés pegada a un libro…---Le reprochó Draco mientras entraba a la biblioteca por una amplia puerta de roble.

---No me regañes, ya viste el titulo?...---preguntó Hermione sin despegarse de la lectura…

---mmmmm, a ver…ahhh, si Erasmo de Rótterdam…ok, tienes un punto a tu favor…pero no te traje a leer y mucho menos vas a leer algo que yo no he podido terminar…---y mientras decía esto, el rubio arrancaba el libro de las manos de la castaña, lo ponía en la mesa que estaba al lado y sostenía la lámpara…levantaba a Hermione del brazo, la abrazaba por la cintura hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros de él y la embriagaba con su aliento a vainilla fresca

---Que quieres decir con leer algo que no has podido terminar?...---preguntó la chica tratando de ignorar lo cerca que tenía a Draco

---Verás, ese libro justamente, no he podido terminarlo nunca…---Le confesó Draco con voz ronca mientras rompía la distancia que quedaba, luego de un tierno beso se separo y continuo…---Lo he empezado a leer mas o menos 5 veces…---beso, …--- y no lo he…---beso, …---podido terminar…--- beso, …---por distintas circunstancias…---beso, …---hasta fantásticas…---beso,…---diría yo…---beso, …--- y como yo no lo he terminado, pues tu no lo vas a poder leer!!!...---después de decir eso se separó de la castaña esperando algún tipo de reproche

----mmmm, "La "señora locura" es la estupidez que afecta a todos los seres humanos, excepto a los más sencillos y a todas las capas sociales desde el papa hasta los reyes y señores…"---Después de decir esto, la castaña sonrió triunfante…

---ahhhhhh, ya lo leíste???...---Preguntó el rubio con un enfado juguetón que Hermione no conocía pero que se le hizo encantador…

---Pues sí, ya tres veces…me encanta--- Dijo la castaña como si nada, abrazando a Draco por el cuello

---Podría catalogarte humanista entonces???...---preguntó el Sly, respondiendo al abrazo

---Podría ser…no sé…--- la joven entonces le dio al rubio un beso en el ángulo izquierdo de la mandíbula…--- Tu que corriente sigues?...---

---Creo que soy mas del tipo Hedonista cirenaico…---respondió Draco dejándose consentir

---veo, placer por placer, ahhhh???...--- Ahora el beso era en el mentón

---Quieres comprobarlo???...---el Sly besó la oreja de la Gryf…

---mmmmm, mejor cuéntame por que no te has terminado el libro???...----Mientras decía esto, la castaña se sentaba de nuevo en la silla de cuero mientras Draco, alejado por Hermione, se sentaba en la silla de enfrente a ella…

---Pues primero fue por que mi padre descubrió que estaba leyéndolo y no me permitió terminarlo, luego encontré donde lo escondió mi padre pero lo dejé de leer para poder practicar en mi escoba, luego pues mi padre lo desapareció por completo, luego otra vez lo encontré acá hace un año y lo empecé de nuevo, pero me aburrió bastante…---Y antes de que la chica objetara Draco continuo…---Pero como ahora se que te gusta pues lo voy a leer para tener con que discutirte…!!!...---

---Ja!!!...si claro, vas a ver, vas a ver que cuando lo termines de leer me vas a dar la razón…---Dijo Hermione vanagloriándose de su conocimiento

---mmmm, solo hay un problema, creo que no tengo el libro!!!,--- dijo Draco pensativo

---Como me dices que no?, si yo lo estaba leyendo!...---

---Si, pero no me lo pienso leer esta semana, estoy muy ocupado contigo y no tengo tiempo para libros…además mi padre conjuró la biblioteca y ninguno de los volúmenes que la constituyen pueden salir de la villa…---

---No te preocupes, yo tengo uno en casa de mis padres!!!...de hecho, fue el primer libro que mi abuela me compró cuando cumplí los 10 años, me dio ese para compensar el que me dieron mis papás…"Cuidado básico para una dentadura sana" (por que no todos los británicos tienen que tener sonrisa británica!!!)…--- Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada de lo último que había dicho

---Bueno, pues supongo que por fin podré entender el fin último del humanismo desde su autor mas legitimo…---Dicho esto, Draco se paró de la silla y se dirigió al piano de cola que estaba frente al gran ventanal lateral del cuarto, lo destapó y se puso a tocar una bella melodía…---Pero en este momento y con toda una semana por delante lo único que quiero es mostrarte todas mis habilidades, querida…---

---Que humilde!!!...---la castaña se burló mientras pudo, hasta que la melodía la sedujo y no se atrevió a hablar más…

---Soy Draco Malfoy, por que tendría que ser humilde???...---

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	14. LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO ESTAN

**Hola!!!**

Bueno, pues creo que les debo una disculpa por la demora...peo a mi favor debo argumentar que la U. está muy pesada!!!..pero bueno, no creo que eso a ustedes los mortifique... este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los demás, eso como disculpa y por que me voy a tardar un tanto en montar otro chapie...

Se lo dedico a todas mis lectoras, gracias por apoyar mi historia...

que lo disfruten y recuerden...

REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS

**CAPITULO 14. LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO ESTÁN **

Después de aquella conversación Hermione escribió a sus padres para que le mandaran el libro que ella les solicitaba, pero la petición incluía que el envío fuera a la Biblioteca y no directamente a ella, así podría sorprender a Draco…

---_Elogio de la Locura…bien Rótterdam, trabaja para mi…has que Draco me perdone…_---Luego entró a la cocina y Dobby la esperaba con dos bandejas locomotoras…---Gracias Dobby…todo se ve maravilloso (Incluyendo el conejo pastoso y marrón) ---_Creo que esto será todo…espero que Draco pueda perdonarme y entienda el sacrificio que estoy haciendo buscándolo para retractar lo dicho y disculparme…---_Ahhhh, y Harry te manda saludos!!!...---Esto último, evidentemente inventado, fue dicho para aumentar el elogio al Elfo

---En verdad Harry Potter ha mandado saludos a Dobby!!!...---El elfo no podía estar mas emocionado…

---Sip, claro, dijo que espera que estés muy bien y que en estos días va a venir a saludarte en persona y tal vez a pasar una tarde contigo…---_Listo Hermione, te estás pasando ilusionando al pobre de Dobby…--- _Así que antes de agrandar la mentirilla prefirió irse…---Gracias de nuevo Dobby, ya me voy!!!...---Dijo la castaña mirando su reloj…

---Al fin!!!...--- Se escucharon las voces de varios elfos cuando Hermione se despidió

---_Que groseros!!!!, bueno pero allá ellos, ok, son las 3:15 pm, regalo, comida, reconciliación y muchos besos hasta las 3:50, y como no quiero que pierda clase por mi culpa, corre hacia el aula a las 3:55…todo perfecto…_---cuando terminó de hacer cuentas ya estaba entrando en su torre…

_---Bien Hermione, ahora todo está en manos del destino, a ver que pasa de aquí en adelante…y a ver si no lo arruino una vez mas con mis célebres frases penetrantes!!!...YA ESTOY PENSANDO COMO MI CONCIENCIA!!!, Dah!!!...Cierto, es mi conciencia la que piensa…no yo…---_ Ahhhhh, la contraseña…este…"_NOVUM ORGANUM"_…para la próxima Draco y yo tendremos que ser mas creativos con la contraseña y no dejar el nombre del primer libro que se nos atraviese…creo que lo discutiré con el mas tarde…mmm…tal vez entre beso y beso, si me acuerdo…---- Hermione entró por el cuadro de su torre, al que por primera vez detalló con dedicación después de siete meses de estancia allí,---_mmmm, una pareja medieval acampando al lado de un lago…bastante apropiado…aja, sobre todo descubrirlo solo hasta este momento!!!…definitivo… es pobre el futuro del mundo mágico con mentes como la tuya Hermione!!!...----_

Una vez dentro de la torre detuvo las bandejas con la comida encima del escritorio de Draco y su maleta en la silla, abrió las cortinas de la sala común y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto del rubio, en busca de este…pero repentinamente su inocentes pensamientos se vio interrumpidos por un sonido que salía del lugar hacia donde ella se dirigía…

---_Que es eso???????????...oh por Dios, ohh por Dios, OHHH POR DIOS!!!...acaso es un gemido de una chica?...ahhhh, otro???...que es eso???...---__mmm, a ver…gemido-mujer-cuarto-Draco…mmm…que podrá ser???---_La mente de Hermione trabajaba a millón y los colores que instantes antes la habían abandonado empezaban a agolparse en su cara de forma violenta, la chica regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el escritorio de Draco y repentinamente empezó a gritar…--- MALDITA SEA!!! MALDICION!!! CARAJO!!! IDIOTA!!! OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ Y OTRA VEZ!!! YO ACÁ COMO UNA POBRE IMBECIL BUSCANDO LA FORMA DE DISCULPARME Y EL EN SU CUARTO RESTREGANDOSE CONTRA ALGUNA FULANA!!!!---fue entonces cuando la pobre demente de Hermione empezó a aventar los platos y todo lo que había en el escritorio hacia todos los lados, daba vueltas y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos--_Shhhhhh, que te pueden oir!!!...---_CALLATE CEREBRO ESTÚPIDO!!!!!! QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!!!...QUE ME IMPORTA SI ME ESCUCHAN, MEJOR… QUE ME OIGAN… DE PRONTO ASÍ LES ARRUINO EL MAGICO MOMENTO…QUE ME ESCUCHEN PAR DE DESGRACIADOS…IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA…MALDITO HIJO DE LA….---

---Cuida tus palabras Granger!!!...---La voz de un hombre sonó detrás de la castaña, había surgido como un trueno en pleno silencio, por lo cual Hermione volteó inmediatamente a ver, ya que suponía de quien se trataba…--- Si esas palabras se refieren a mi, asumo que así es, mas vale que te retractes y te comportes prudentemente… y deja de actuar como alguien insano, si no quieres ganarte un par de problemas….---La voz de Draco sonaba tronadora y el brillo de sus ojos delataba la furia que empezaba a crecer en su interior…

---Dra…Malf…Que haces aquí?...---De pronto la castaña sintió como si el fresco aire de afuera le golpeara las mejillas, estaba tan aliviada que no había notado el tono con el que Draco le estaba hablando…

---Vivo aquí si no lo sabías…además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…---Draco la trató tan cortante como podía ser…

---Pero si tu estás aquí…quien está en tu habitación???...---pero cuando la castaña volteó a ver hacia el resquicio de la puerta, se encontró con dos figuras envueltas en sabanas verdes y con los ojos abiertos como platos…---Zabini!, Parkinson!…por supuesto…quien mas si no ustedes?...---La cara de Hermione daba el efecto de que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se había reunido momentáneamente en sus mejillas…---Este, yo…y que hacen ellos aquí???...--volteó a mirar a Draco y en ese instante entendió que este estaba a milésimas de segundo de matarla…

---No tengo por que darte explicaciones…ya te lo dije, también vivo aquí y hago con mi habitación LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!!!…ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA---Mientras decía esto el rubio avanzó hacia la castaña haciendo que esta retrocediera unos pasos aterrada…---Pansy, Blaize, por favor vístanse, lamento lo que ocurrió con esta…loca…continúen su celebración donde habían acordado inicialmente…--- Dijo esto sin dejar de mirar a la joven que tenía al frente…

---OK., tu mandas…---Dijo Blaize, entonces la pareja entró al cuarto y en cuestión de minutos salieron vestidos con sus uniformes, pasaron por el lado de Draco y Hermione que permanecían callados en inmóviles…---Gracias Draco, de todas formas ayudaste mucho…Ahhhh, y conjuré una cama nueva, pues por lo de los ácaros y esas cosas…anyway, bye---

---Quien demonios te crees que eres Granger???... como te atreves a hacer esto con mis amigos!!!...---Draco transpiraba rabia

---Discúlpame por favor, no sabía que eran ellos, no me importa lo que hagan, de hecho, me enojé, frustré…bueno, por que creí que eras Tú y me dio mucho cólera, sentí temor de haberte perdido ya…yo… lo siento…---Hermione avanzó un poco hacia Draco pero este extendió una mano hacia el frente en señal de que se detuviera…

---Y si hubiera sido yo, qué?, no tiene por que importarte lo que yo haga con mi vida, en mi cama, ni conmigo…--- El Draco de viejos tiempos respondió fría y calculadoramente

---Me estás escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que me importa, que lo lamento…lo de hoy fue un error, lo que te dije…en verdad no es lo que siento, yo…yo te quiero y no quería hacerte daño, solo que me duele que me hagas a un lado, tenía miedo de que todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera real, y ayer que escuche a la niñita esa decir lo que dijo, pues temí que todo eso que me angustia fuera cierto, y lo de hoy pues…lo siento, no quiero que estemos mal de nuevo…mira, te traje tu comida favorita por que no te vi hoy en el comedor…pues los platos que no están estrellados contra la pared…Draco no sabes cuanto lo siento--- La voz de la castaña sonaba mas suplicante de lo que ella misma hubiese querido

---Ya terminaste???...OK, para serte honesto no me importa lo que me tengas que decir….no me importa en lo absoluto, sin embargo lo que dijiste esta mañana…eso si lo creo…tomaré esas palabras como hechos y con eso te digo que olvides lo que pasó, yo ya estoy en esa tarea, así que aléjate…ahhh, además ya comí con Claire y estoy bastante lleno, G r a c i a s…---La voz de Draco había recuperado su tono orgulloso e insultante para con Hermione…

---Que no entiendes???, lo de esta mañana no fue en serio…las chicas a veces decimos cosas que no pensamos ni sentimos, estaba celosa…entiendes???...--Hermione estaba al borde de un incontenible llanto

---Te he dicho que no me importa lo que digas ahora…ya me estoy haciendo a la idea que me ofreciste de olvidarte… yo no soy un yoyo, ni ningún juguete que tomas cuando quieres…eso te enseñará a pensar realmente las cosas antes de decirlas… ---Luego Draco pasó por el lado de Hermione y se ubicó detrás de esta…---Claire, podrías esperarme en la habitación de la derecha…--

La morena que había permanecido aparentemente escondida detrás de Draco inició la marcha hacia las escaleras…---Oui… Mais je devrais vous dire que je ne consens pas avec que vous faites _Pero debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces_ (Lo dice en francés para que Hermione no entienda…)

--- Je ne sais pas même ce que je fais, mais je dois le faire... _ni_ _siquiera yo sé que estoy haciendo, pero debo hacerlo.._.…ve a mi cuarto…---Dijo en un tono notablemente mas amable…

---qué???, que hace esa aquí?, por que estás con ella…Draco, no me hagas esto…---Hermione se estaba empezando a poner histérica…

---CALLATE Y ESCUCHA!!! Siempre quien tiene la última palabra eres Tú y no estoy de acuerdo con eso, así que esta vez voy a hablar yo…Estoy cansado de todo esto, estoy cansado de que dudes de mi, de tener que demostrarte que soy confiable y que no me creas, me harté de tener que estar tragándome tus insultos cuando sufres repentinos cambios de humor o te pones insegura como solo tú sabes hacerlo, estoy hasta el cuello de tener que competir por ti, nada mas y nada menos que CON POTTER!!!, yo no soy así, no he sido así nunca y créeme no voy a serlo…Te quiero, no puedo negártelo, te quiero tal y como eres, te quiero mas de lo que me gustaría hacerlo…pero alguna vez me enseñaste que ni el amor mas grande compensa el sufrimiento y no quiero que sufras mas por mi culpa, ni quiero sentirme mal por tu causa…así que, en serio o no Hermione, nos conocemos tan bien y nos queremos tanto que es momento de que nos olvidemos…tu lo propusiste así y yo acepto la oferta…por tu bien y por el mío…---Estas palabras salieron en una mezcla de melancolía y diplomacia de la boca de Draco y se clavaron en la cabeza de Hermione como si de un millón de taladros se tratara… ---Si me disculpas, Claire me espera y no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama…---

---Draco no…por favor no me hagas esto…por favor…---a Hermione le dolía todo, pero si hubiera tenido que señalar el origen del dolor, no habría podido hacerlo…---BIEN!!! PERFECTO!!! SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, PUES EVAPORATE…VETE COBARDE…OLVIDEMOSNOS DE TODO Y Y…---Fue entonces cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre Draco al sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas…

Tal vez Draco no era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, pero tenía muy buenos reflejos, así que alcanzó a coger a Hermione en el aire, luego la sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de la chimenea y con un libro empezó a ventilarla…

---Gracias…lamento haberte molestado, ya te ibas…--- Dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz

---No te preocupes…no puedo dejarte tirada a medio morir solo por que ya no vamos a estar juntos…--- Dijo el rubio en un tono bastante conciliador

---Ahhhhh, tienes razón…has cambiado bastante…cuanto lamento ser como soy…yo…--- Hermione iba a romper en llanto una vez mas

---Tranquila, ya eres muy especial siendo como eres, es simplemente que yo solo no puedo contenerte…es mejor así, me tomé todo el día para pensarlo y pronto descubrirás que tengo razón…--- Draco sonaba bastante apesadumbrado y como si, además de convencer a Hermione, se estuviera convenciendo a el mismo

---Esteeeee…Mira la hora, ya tienes clases…vas a llegar tarde…--- La castaña miraba su reloj, pues ya no podía soportar la mirada de Draco…

---Mmmmm, nop, supongo que no sabes, pero los profesores anunciaron a las tres que el resto de las clases del día quedaban suspendidas…--- El rubio sonaba divertido por la ignorancia de la joven…

---Ahhhh, no, no escuché, probablemente fue cuando estaba en las cocinas, o en la biblioteca…ahhhh, la…este…me puedes pasar mi mochila?...---Dijo la castaña recordando un pendiente…

---La que está debajo de esa apetitosa torta selva negra?...---Preguntó Draco observando por primera vez el desastroso paisaje que decoraba la sala común…

---Este, sí…Draco, aceptarías un regalo antes de que olvidemos los últimos cinco meses?…---Preguntó insegura mientras recibía la maleta que el rubio le pasaba…

---mmmm, pues… Está bien…---Dijo Draco, que se volvía a poner serio

---En Francia me dijiste que no habías podido terminar de leértelo nunca, así que te quiero regalar este libro…---Dijo Hermione al Sly pasándole su viejo volumen de filosofía…

---Vaya, gracias Hermione…---Draco lo recibió en las manos y no pudo evitar sentirse vacío

---No te preocupes, es con mucho gusto, te puedo decir algo?…--- La castaña sonaba bastante tímida, demasiado para el agrado de ambos

---Por supuesto…claro…---Draco parecía estar bastante interesado en la conversación

---Pues,… creo que todo Hogwarts se enteró de lo que pasó esta mañana en el despacho de McGonagall y creen que fue una ruptura de novios, así que creo que debes aclararles que nunca fuimos novios, así no tendrás problemas luego,…---La gryff se detuvo un momento a inspirar aire, pero se quedó callada al ver la cara constreñida del Sly

---No tengo por que hacerlo, no me importa que todos crean que fuiste mi novia…a mi no me molesta, pero si eso es lo que quieres, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que todos sepan que nunca tuvimos nada en serio…ahora si eso es todo, Claire me está esperando en mi habitación…---El rubio se paró de la silla en la que estaba y se fue rápidamente del lado de la castaña…

---Este…yo…--- _Genial…otra vez lo arruinaste Hermione…vaya que eres inteligente!!!...--- _Mientras la chica se recriminaba internamente subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama…a contar los tonos grises del techo…

----------------------------------------

---No puedo creerla…es que no puedo creerla!!!...---Draco entró a su cuarto hecho una furia…

---Pego, que pasa, Drago?...—Claire estaba sentada en la silla y no en la cama (Como todas hubiésemos hecho...mmmm…esperado)

---Ahora me sale con que para evitarme problemas mejor aclaro que ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada en serio!!!...--- Draco estaba a punto de echar humo por los oídos…

---Calmateé, Pego pog que es tan dugo paga los hombges entendegnos?... Hergmion lo que tgata de haceg es que tu rgeacciones… estoy seguga que no lo dijo pog malo…--- Claire era bastante conciliadora

---Hermione…se llama Hermione…---Le corrigió Draco

--- Désolé _Disculpa,_ Ves??, tu la quieges mucho…y pog mas que quiegas dagle una lección o lo que sea que tgatas de haceg no lo vas a consegig, lo único que vas a haceg es dañagnse ambos…---

---Eres bastante sabia para ser tan Joven…---Dijo Draco un poco más tranquilo…

---Oui… je sais _si…yo sé_…--- Fue lo único que dijo Claire con una sonrisa antes de que Draco volviera a estallar…

---Agggggg…CONDAMNÉ, MERDE.. DÉMONS… ENFER SANGLANT... FILS D'UNE GARCE... Agggggg Esteeee…mejor no traducirlo!!!…---El grito de Draco resonó en todo el cuarto

--- excusez-moi???...eso es conmigo, contigo o con ella?...--- Claire tenía los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar la retahíla del rubio

---Yo que sé!!!... con todos y por todo, por mi, por ella…por todo…--- respondió mientras se revolvía el cabello desesperadamente

---Cgeo que es hoga de cambiag de tema…esteeee…pog que te quitaste los piercings?...---Preguntó Claire, aventurándose a un tema nuevo

---No que querías cambiar de tema???...---Preguntó Draco exasperado, pero un poco risueño…

---Ohhhhh…debí suponeglo…pego es mi debeg decigte que el del labio es muy atgactivo… y el pelo sin gomina se ve muy bien tambieng, debegias intentaglo de nuevo, pego sin tanto ago (aro), pagecias un muy sexy crible _cedazo_…--- Claire luchaba por despejar la mente del rubio

---ahhh si?...tal vez te haga caso…pero últimamente no pienso hacer mucho por las mujeres…---Draco estaba muy divertido con la conversación

---No me miges como una mujer…paga ti no soy mas que una amiga…naan mas…--- la morena se veía un poco seria al hacer la aclaración…

---Está bien, me alegra saber que no voy a tener problemas por ese lado…pero cuéntame Claire, ayúdame a relajarme un poco… te gusta alguien verdad???...---preguntó el Sly con aire misterioso

---Pues Si!!! Pego no te voy a decig quien es!!!...--- Dijo la francesa con ínfulas

---Como de que no???, si ya sabes de mi casi todo!!!, es mas estás haciendo de confidente y no vas a confiar en mi???...---Draco se mostró falsamente indignado mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama doselada

--- Ma mère pourtant je ne pas avoir confiance en sur les hommes Mi madre me enseñó a no confiar en los hombres…--- Afirmó mientras se reía de la actuación del rubio

---Oui...mais je ne suis pas un homme...Je suis un ami...aucun plus…_Si…pero yo no soy un hombre…soy un amigo…nada más_--- y al ver la carcajada que la francesa soltó ante lo dicho, continuó…---Anda, cuéntame…---

---jajajajaja, Ok, pego debo decig que cgeo que es quien menos se imaginan… nunca me he acegcado a él pog que me da pena, pego si he ido con sus amigos…mas nadie me ha dicho nada de él…---La morena soltó la confesión pausadamente…---Se tgata de un Gryffindog…es Neville Longbottom…---

Draco casi se ahoga en su propia saliva al escuchar la confesión de Claire…---Me estás diciendo que te gusta Longbottom???...eres increíblemente bonita, inteligente, atractiva, amable…y te interesaste por el mas lento de los Gryffindor…ni yo creería que alguna vez dijera esto, pero preferiría Potter o a Weasley…ellos son menos…mas…---

---Oye Drago, no te lo conté paga que te bugles de mi!!! Y menos de él…es el único que no pagese obsesionado conmigo, es que me pagece tan tierno, tan tímido, tan integesante…--- Claire había puesto cara de soñadora

---Tan gordo, tan lento, tan Longbottom,…como es que alguien como tú se fija en él y no en mi?...--- Preguntó Draco fingiendo irritación

--- ohhhh mon dieu!!! _Dios mío!!!_ no puedo crgeeg que hayas dicho esoo…--- Claire no podía parar de reir…--- Crgees que podgias ayudagme con él???

---Podría mejorarte el sentido del gusto, pero con él no te aseguro nada…creo que está enamorado de Potter o de Weasley…---Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Claire reparó…---Es broma…voy a hacer lo que pueda…---

Claire separó de la silla en la que estaba saltando como una niña, abrazó a Draco y le dijo…--- vous êtes un très bon meilleur ami _Eres un muy buen mejor amigo---_

---Gracias!!!...eres la nueva mejor amiga mas provocativa que he tenido en toda mi vida…--- Draco respondió al abrazo

---Pog favor no se lo vas a decig a nadie…---Suplicó Claire, que ya se encontraba mirando a Draco a los ojos

---ni que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, igual nadie me creería!!!...---

---Grgacias!!!...ahorga entiendo a Hegmion…en vegdad eges especial!!!...---Repuso la francesa

---Que acaso todas las mujeres son imprudentes por naturaleza???...---preguntó el rubio cansado, recordando una vez mas a la castaña que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él…

---Oye, en vegdad estás mal…Crgeo que necesitas tegapia psicologica…mejor psiquiatrica!!!...--- Dijo Claire…---Podgia hacerte una cita con mi tío Jaques…el trabaja en San Mungoo…

---Jaques Mattel???--- Preguntó Draco incrédulo

---Oui, es hegmano de mi madrge…---

---Y es mi Psiquiatra…tienes razón debo hacerle una visita al tío Mattel y debe ser pronto!!!...---Draco estaba pensativo…


End file.
